


Vampire Obsession

by shipping_galore



Category: Angel: the Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Harry has been Obsessed with Vampires since the age of 11 when one savedhim from voldemort over time he has pulled his best mate Draco into his love of vampire how are the two boys going to handle when 2 very good looking male Professors show up  over time they begin to see how much thease two professors look like their favourite vamps Angelus and William





	1. Night time indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an AU world and Harry’s 6th year at Hogwarts there will be slash in this story later on Sirius and Remus are married to each other in this story also I’ll be using the underworld movie term Lycan instead of werewolf when talking about werewolves in harry potter I like the name Lycan better anyway as well as some other reference to underworld 
> 
> P.S i orginally did this story years ago back in i think 2009 it my first Angel Harry potter cross over and i'm very nervious so please be kind but truthful when you leave a comment

Started it on 3/6/17

 **Title:** Night time indulgence

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Sirius /Remus Lily / James

 **Genre:** family

 **Warnings:** slash AU

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro:** Harry while waiting for His Parents and God father to arrive home indulges in his fav past time reading up on vampires while being looked after by his other godfather Remus Black Nee Lupin

* * *

  *****Saturday 31st** **of August 1996 Godric's hollow*********

Tonight was the night before Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year. The full moon's light shone through the upstairs window of Godric's hollow, which was the home of the Potters.

Its visitor Remus felt none of the effects of tonight’s the full moon because for about 4 years now with the help of James and Sirius he has been working on stopping the change and can now change at will, So the full moon no longer controlled him. Meanwhile James and Lily’s, 16-year-old Son Harry James potter was in his upstairs bedroom.

The 16-year-old wizard was sitting up in bed reading a book by moonlight. The book Harry was reading was about his favorite magical creature vampires; Harry had only just turned the page when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in” said Harry.

The door opened.

Harry looked up from his book to see his other godfather Remus black walk in; Remus is James’s other best friend and Harry’s godfather Sirius Black's husband.

“Hello cub thought you might like something to eat” said Remus.

While walking into the room carrying a tray.

"Mum dad and Sirius STILL not home?” he asked.

“No but they will be soon”

The boy looked over at the clock on his bedside table it red 8:00pm.

“Remus its already 8 they have been gone 3 hours”

“I know cub” he said slowly.

Walking over he set the tray on Harry’s lap before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Thanks Remus” said Harry.

He picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite before setting it back on the plate. Remus shook his head and smiled when he noticed what book Harry was reading Harry caught the look on his face.

“What Remus what?” he asked his godfather.

“Really Harry vampires,” said Remus with a slight chuckle.

“What's wrong with vampires they are cool?” said Harry defensively. 

“If you say so cub but a word of warning they are Lycan’s mortal enemies” said Remus darkly.

“Whoa really?” he asked.

Remus nodded.

“Well I’m thankful for vampires because if it was not for a vampire I would be dead” said Harry.

“THAT is the only reason I can tolerate their species because they saved you” he told the 16-year-old 

He then kissed Harry’s forehead before walking out of the room.

After Remus left, Harry marked the page with his bookmark before closing it and setting it down beside him on the bed. Picking up the half eaten sandwich he continued eating.

He only stopped eating when he heard voices coming from down stairs, setting the tray aside he stood up from his bed, crossed the room opened door and walked out.

The adults turned when they heard the soft noise of bare feet on the staircase that was when they saw Harry walking down the stairs.

"Welcome back mum dad Sirius did everything go OK?" he asked them.

 As he stepped off the last step.

"Everything went fine puppy," said Sirius.

"What have you been doing this entire time son?" asked James.

"Reading" said Harry.

Lily smiled teasingly at him.

“About vampires again sweetheart."

Harry blushed.

 “MOTHER!”

The adults laughed.

Thankfully, Dobby entered the foyer where everyone stood.

“Dinner is ready" said Dobby.

“Thanks Dobby” said Harry.

After releasing him in his 2nd year Dobby offered to be the potter’s family elf they tried to politely decline but Dobby would not hear of it he wanted it to be his way of paying Harry back from freeing him from the Malfoy family.

Harry turned his back on the adults and walked into the dining hall.

The others smiled at each other before following the 16-year-old into the dining hall and sitting down. The family had a quite dinner and at the end of it while Dobby cleaned up, James Lily and Harry got up to; say good-bye to Remus and Sirius.

* * *

 Standing in the entranceway Harry hugged his godfather’s goodbye before stepping back, to allow his parents to say goodbye, hugged them goodbye while Lily kissed their cheek.

Afterwards they both Disapparit back home to Grimmauld Place.

 After seeing the couple off, the Potter family walked up stairs to enjoy the rest of the evening, Harry went back to his room, while Lily went to the Potter library and James went to the study.

Harry changed into his PJ's and climbed into bed the moon had disappeared behind a cloud, so now he had to use the Lumos maxima spell to have as light so he could continue to read his book.  Suddenly just as he was about to read about the legendary vampire Angelus; the one with an angelic face also known as the surge of Europe, his bedroom door opened.

Harry looked up and shone his wand at the person, Harry lowed his wand when he saw it was his mother, Lily walked over to where Harry was before sitting down on her son's bed.

“Listen Harry I am sorry about before" said Lily.

“What are, you talking about mum?” asked Harry.

 “I'm sorry about teasing you for reading about vampires,” said Lily.

“Look mum it’s OK I know you were only joking” said Harry.

“You are sure?” asked Lily.

Concern shone in her eyes and was heard in her voice, she knew that Harry had been obsessed with vampires ever since he was 11-year-old when one saved his life.

  _Which I am thankful that the vampire did save him from Voldemort_ thought Lily.

“Yes I'm sure," Harry, answered.

“Well, all right then good night my little seeker” said Lily.

"Night mum” said Harry.

She kissed her son's forehead before getting up off the bed and walking out of the room closing the door behind her,   

Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table only to see it was already 9:00pm.

 _I better get some sleep Hogwarts tomorrow_ thought Harry.

His trunk with all his new school supplies was packed and prepared for tomorrow morning; Harry took his glasses off and set them on top of the book he then picked up his wand. 

“Knox.”

 The light from his wand disappeared.

 Harry set the wand on the bedside table as well before snuggling under the covers and falling asleep.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

 Finished it on 3/6/17


	2. Morning shenanigans part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their clothes blend into their skin when they transform so in other words they still have their clothes on when they transform back into humans also they can do under age magic outside school

Started it on 3/6/17

 **Title:** morning shenanigans part 1 

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** humour

 **Warnings:** slash

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter or angel

 **Intro:** today is the beginning of Harry’s 6th year at Hogwarts yet the morning is full of laughter and shenanigans.

* * *

  *****1 st September 1996 Godric's hollow*** **

The next morning, a big black shaggy dog woke poor Harry, by running into his room and jumping on the bed and licking his face while wagging his tale.

Harry groaned his annoyance at his godfather.

"Uh Sirius knock it off and get off me," said a sleepy Harry.

The dog did not obey his command.

Harry sighed.

"REMUS COME AND GET YOUR BLOODY DOG OF A HUSBAND OFF ME" yelled Harry.

Not long afterwards Remus walked in.

“Pad foot WOULD you PLEASE get off our godson?” asked Remus.

Then just like a kicked puppy, Sirius's tale stopped, and his ear flattened before getting off the bed, then they both walked out and down the hall.

“Don't be sad Pad foot you know Harry still loves you” said Remus.

Just before they reached the stairs; Sirius changed back into his human form, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was pouting.

Remus smiled.

“Now don't pout because you know I'll just have to kiss that pout right off your face” said Remus.

That only made Sirius pout more.

“OK I did warn you” Remus warned his husband.

He then proceeded to lean over and kiss his husband, immediately after they kissed the couple heard a voice behind them.

“Uh can you two PLEASE wait until after I have something in my stomach to throw up before you go and do that.”

Remus and Sirius pulled away at that moment before turning to find their godson standing in front of them already dressed in muggle clothes and with a smirk on his face and his trunk flouting behind him.

“OK that's it Puppy” Sirius growled playfully.

Harry laughed.

Before slipping between his godfathers and raced down the stairs with Sirius hot on his heels, Harry raced into the living room before running out into the backyard

* * *

 

 Continuing running from his godfather Harry called for his broom.

"Accio Firebolt."

The broom flew out his bedroom window, and right into his hand, mounting the broom climbed he flew up high far out of his godfather’s reach.

 “Don’t think that will save you Harry” called Sirius.

 He then called for his own broom.

"Accio Siberian Arrow.”

Sirius grabbed the broom as it flew into his hand mounting the broom flew up after his godson. So, while Harry and Sirius played tag on their brooms. Remus meanwhile got Harry's trunk, and walked down stairs, before placing it by the door. Afterwards Remus walked over to the sliding door in the living room that led out into the backyard.

 Remus watches them from the doorway.

“What's going on?” asked Lily.

 as she walked into the living room and over to stand next to Remus.

The lycanthrope wizard smiled.

“Harry's acting like a mini James.”

“Who's acting like a mini me?" asked James as he walked in and over to where his wife and best friend stood.

"Harry" they both replied.

James smiled.

“Do you think Sirius will catch Harry?” asked Remus.

While he Lily and James watched the pair fly around.

“Not a chance Harry's too fast for him” said James.

Remus turned to his best friend and smiled.

“OK 5 knuts, says Sirius catches Harry,” said Remus.

“You're on Moony,” said James.

Lily rolled her eyes.

“Oh Godric.” Lily muttered.

Sometime later the game was over, and Harry had won.

“See told you Pad foot wasn't going to catch him so pay up Moony” James gleefully told his best friend.

“Hey Moony why in world are you handing Prongs 5 Knuts?” asked Sirius.

When he and Harry walked back inside.

“It was their bet,” said Lily.

“What?" asked Harry.

“Remus bet your father that your godfather could catch you on the broom” said Lily.

Harry snorted.

“Not bloody likely”

Suddenly Harry found himself placed in a headlock and given a nuggie by Sirius

“Ah ow knock it off Sirius” said Harry.

"Alright puppy" said Sirius.

 Letting his godson go, during all the playfulness Dobby popped in the living room.

“Masters Mistress breakfast is served,” said Dobby.

Lily tuned to face their house elf.

“Thank you, Dobby,” she said.

They all walked into the dining hall and sat down. they talked and ate all but Harry who got out his book enlarged it and opened to where he left off last night.

Harry sat and read the book while eating his breakfast.

James smiled at his son.

“So, Harry what part are you up to in your book?" asked James.

Harry swallowed the bacon in his mouth before answering

“I'm just reading about Angelus” said Harry.

When breakfast was over, Harry stood up and went to get his trunk and broom.

While the adults got their brooms, Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket they all then stepped out of the house mounted their brooms and flew to king’s cross station.

* * *

 

*****Kings cross station London/ Afterwards they all made their way to platform 9 ¾, *****

Following their arrival at the station, they all shrunk their brooms and put them into the pocket of their muggle clothes James got a trolley for Harry, Sirius and Remus helped Harry to arrange his belongings on the trolley.

Harry then put Hedwig on top of the trunk.

Afterwards they all made their way to platform 9 ¾.

* * *

 

 They passed through the gate and were now standing on the platform, they saw many families some were muggles dropping off their children.

 “Harry, Harry” said voices behind him.

Harry turned and saw his best friend Hermione, with her was her parents along with them were the family of his other best friend Ron Weasley.

Harry smiled and waved.

The Potters, and Blacks made their way over to the Granger and Wesley families.

“Hey all” said Harry.

“Hey Harry,” said the Wesley's.

“Mum dad I'd like you to meet my good friend Harry Potter” said Hermione.

It was the first time in 6 years that Harry was meeting Hermione’s parents and he them

“Hello Mr. Potter we've heard so much about you from our daughter said Monica Granger.

Harry smiled.

“It' nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger these are my parents Lily and James and my godfathers Remus and Sirius” said Harry.

“Nice to meet you all" said Wendell Granger.

“Hello Mr. Black” said Hermione.

 Seeing Remus standing next to Sirius.

“It's good to see you again Miss Granger,” said Remus.

They all talked for a while until Harry interrupted them with a question.

“Hey Remus mum where's Sirius and dad?” asked Harry.

The ex-professor and Lily looked around. Yet their husbands were nowhere to be found.

“We have no idea” they replied.

Suddenly there was a small explosion of fireworks, Lily Remus Molly and Arthur looked to where the explosion came from it was then they found their husbands with the Weasley twins Fred and George.

Lily Remus Molly and Arthur crossed their arms over their chests and raised an eyebrow at the mischievous 4.

“Don’t look at us it was them,” said the twins.

Pointing to Sirius and James.

“Oi don't look at us we didn't do it, it was the twins” said Sirius and James.

Pointing the finger back at the twins.

Meanwhile Hermione Harry and Ron were holding their sides and laughing at the antics of all four, the twins, Sirius, and James had huge grins on their faces.

“Oh, don't encourage them you three” said Remus.

"Sorry…. Mr. Black…." Ron and Hermione said though their fits of laugher.

"Yeah… sorry …Remus" said Harry thought fits of his own laughter.

All three were trying to hold in their laughter, but they were unsuccessful because just one look at James Sirius and the twins had them bursting into a fit of laughter once again.

"OK "said Lily.

"That's" said Molly.

"It" said Lily.

"We" said Molly.

"Can" said Lily.

"Never" said Molly

"Leave" said Lily.

"Those" said Molly.

"Four" said Lily.

"Alone" said Molly

"Together" said Lily.

The twins looked at each other and said

"That" said Fred.

"Is," said Gorge.

"Just" said Fred.

"Plane" said Gorge.

"Scary" said Fred.

"You're telling us," said James and Sirius.

After they all finished talking; Ginny Ron Harry and Hermione all boarded the train, they waved to their family as the train the left the station.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on 4/6/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Oh boy could you guys imagen WHAT harry potter would have been like if James was alive and he along with Sirius teamed up with the Weasley twins


	3. New Arrivals part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Draco and Harry are semi related but I’m not saying how, that secret is for later there is a secret passage way from Severus’s room to Slytherins common room

Started it on 4/6/17

 **Title:** New Arrivals part 2

 **Author:** Shipping Galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing Major OOC slash

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro:** Harry the Weasley’s and Hermione are starting their 5th and 6th year respectfully however 2 new arrivals catch Harry and his best friend, Draco Malfoy’s eye

* * *

 The Quartet walked down the aisle until they found an empty compartment, walking in they took their seat, once in their seats Harry once again pulled out his vampire book and enlarged it.

“Harry when did you start, liking books?” asked Ron.

Noticing the book in Harry’s hands.

“Ron have you not clued in, yet Harry only ever reads about vampires,” said Hermione.

“Yeah I've noticed why is that mate?" asked Ron.

“Maybe he enjoys reading Ron perhaps you should try it sometime” said Ginny

Both Harry and Hermione hid their smiles behind their books, Ron on the other hand blushed at being scowled by his LITTLE sister.

Looking over the top of the book in her hand she said.

 “Well you obviously have not noticed that for the past 6 years Harry’s been obsessed with Vampire’s and it all stems from one saving his life in the dark forest back in our first year.”

 “What really did that really happen Harry?” asked Ginny.

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled.

“He sure did however I never got to thank him.” Replied Harry

 Before going back to his book.

They were now an hour away from Hogwarts so they all went to the bathrooms and changed into their school robes afterwards, they returned to their compartment.

Once they were back inside the compartment they took their seats once again Harry and Hermione picked up their books and began reading; they all looked up when the door to their compartment opened to reveal fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas.  

“Hey Ron buddy we're having a wizard’s chess torment in our compartment want to join?" asked Dean.

“Sure, it will give me something to do instead of sitting here while Harry and Hermione read all the whole way to Hogwarts" said Ron.

Dean looked at the book Harry was reading and shook his head.

“Obsessed much mate?” he asked his friend.

Harry looked up and grinned.

“Happily,” he replied.

Ron shook his head.

“We'll see ya later Hermione Harry” said Ron.

He then turned to his sister Ginny are you coming?” he asked.

“Nah I think I’ll stay here” said Ginny.

Harry and Hermione were both so absorbed in their reading that all they did was wave their hand in the air that to Ron felt like they were shooing, him out.

Ron rolled his eyes before exiting.

* * *

*****Hogsmead station*****

 Nightfall found Harry Hermione Ginny and Ron stepping off the train with their trunks their owls and in Hermione’s case, her cat while heading for the carriages that would take them to castle; once all seated in the carriages, the carriages began moving; in the carriages with the Quartet was Luna and Neville

Ron, Ginny and Hermione talked with them while Harry had his nose buried in his book he was still on the section about the legendary vampire Angelus.

When Neville called out.

“Harry do you ever stop reading about vampires?”

Without looking up Harry shook his head no.

Ron had, had enough he reached over and grabbed the book out of Harry's hands.

Harry looked up.

“Ron, I was reading that!” said Harry angrily.

“that's all you ever do now by Merlin your way worse than Hermione used to be" said Ron.

Glaring at his best friend Harry grabbed his book and continued reading, he was still reading about Angelus when the carriage stopped; Harry reduced his book and put it in his robe pocket, before getting down off the carriage, he then grabbed his trunk and Hedwig before storming up through the gates and up towards the castle.

Hermione Ginny Neville and Luna shook their heads at Ron before getting off the carriage, grabbing their trunks and pets Then racing to catch up with Harry.

“Hey Harry wait, up” Ginny called.

As she and the others walk over to where Harry was now standing at the bottom of the castle staircase.

“Sorry about that Harry Ron was just being….” Ginny trailed off.

Harry turned to the redhead girl.

“I know Gin Ron's just been Ron but I’m getting sick of his attitude unless its Quiddich or chess it not important.” He sighed

“Come on guys we better hurry or we'll miss the sorting" said Neville.

Who started to make his way up the steps leading up to the entrance of the castle?

Ginny, Luna and Harry followed him.

 “Oh snap” said Hermione.

“What’s wrong Hermione?” asked Luna.

Turning to face the witch

“Ron isn’t here” she informed them.

 Turning back, she saw Ron, was just NOW getting out of the carriage.

“Ronald, get your Wesley ass up here now we are going to miss the sorting," Hermione growled.

“Yeah, yeah I'm coming already” Ron agued.

“Not fast enough” Hermione muttered.

She then turned and walked with her friends up the steps and into the castle. From the entrance hall they all made their way up the staircase to the 1st floor and towards the great hall

* * *

 

******Great hall******

When they entered Ginny Neville and Hermione headed over to Gryffindor table while Luna heads off to the Ravenclaw table. Harry on the other hand made his way towards to the Slytherin table, to greet his best friend Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way only to smile when he saw it was his best friend Harry.

“Hey Scar-head” Draco greeted his best friend with a high five.

“Hey Serpent” Harry replies.

 Hugging his best friend in greeting.

Afterwards Harry walked off back to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ginny, so he was facing Draco at the Slytherin table

Just as Harry sat down Ron walks in and over to the table where he takes his seat next to Hermione, while up at the staff table, the headmaster Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed his students.  

“Welcome everyone to another school year just a reminder to all students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, now to good news we have another new subject this year dueling class now help, me welcome your new Dueling Professor, Spike Masters” said Albus.

The students clapped.

Spike stood up and looked around.

Down at the Slytherin table Draco looked up and saw Spike he smirked in arrogance, that was until Spike looked his way and Draco saw the deep blue of Spike's eyes.

The 16-year-old steeled himself as he felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest.

 _Merlin that new professor has beautiful eyes_ thought Draco.

Harry saw the look on Draco's face when the dueling professor looked at him and smirked knowingly.

Draco caught the look on Harry’s face and gave him the finger concealed under the table of course

 “Now to other news we have a new DADA teacher please help me welcome Professor Angel Liam,” said Albus

Angel stood up and everyone clapped.

However, when Harry saw the new teacher, he froze and for some strange reason he could not take his eyes off the new Professor, Angel looked around at everyone but then he locked eyes with Harry and at that moment, Harry felt like he could not breathe.

Angel smiled and after a while sat down in his seat.

Down at the Gryffindor table Harry had not taken his eyes off the new professor; the brown eyes were now burned into Harry's mind, Harry only realized the food had appeared when Ginny nudged him.

“Harry are you not going to eat.” She whispered

Pulling his eyes away from the new professor and shaking his head to clear his mind, he turned to face Ginny.

 “Sorry Gin what were you saying?” asked Harry.

“I said are you not going to eat.”

Harry looked at the table and saw the food had appeared

“Let the feast begin" said Dumbledore.

The head master sat back down.

Harry glanced over at Draco and saw he wore the same knowing smirk.

Harry just stuck his tongue out at the blond wizard which made said blond wizard chuckle 

 Meanwhile everyone else began chatting and eating.

Harry on the other hand had his nose back in his vampire book as he ate he had finished up on Angelus and was now reading about another vampire named William the bloody.

**_Drusilla Angelus’s Child sired William in the 1880 yet he was taught the ways of a vampire from his grand sire Angelus, for his own sire Drusilla was to insane to truly teach her child how to be a vampire._ **

Harry flipped, the page to read more on William however the 16-year-old stopped when he sensed someone watching him, looking up and around he could not see anyone, so he went back to reading.

Harry was still reading but could tell someone was still watching him, so then he turned his head to the staff table, and that was when he saw the new DADA professor’s hypnotizing gaze. The look drew him in, Harry felt his heart rate skyrocket and his hands get clammy.

 _I must be, somewhere else other than here_ thought Harry frantically.

The black-haired wizard grabbed his book and stood up.

“Where are you going Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Just outside I need to get some air,” said Harry.

“But Harry it night fall," said Hermione.

“So that has never stopped me before” he told her.

Before walking out of the Great Hall, down the stairs and out of the castle.

* * *

 

Now standing in the grounds Harry made his way down to the Quiddich pitch, he then walked up the stairs leading to the stands sitting in the middle row he opened his book and read yet he could not concentrate as all he could see was the Professors brown eyes looking at him. So, after about 15 minutes he put the book down and stood up, he left the stands and made his way down the stairs and back onto the pitch.

Walking around the pitch was not helping so instead he called for his Firebolt.

“Accio Firebolt.”

The broom zoomed into his hand he mounted it and flew up into the night sky hoping to calm his racing heart strangely enough flying at top speed always calmed him.

However, every time Harry stopped to rest and closes his eyes to calm his heart rate he saw those brown eyes and the instance stare of Professor Liam,

 Harry shook his head.

  _Merlin what is wrong with me_ he thought.

Just then something zoomed past him.

Harry almost falls from his broom.

"You alright Scar-head" said voice.

Harry new that voice all too well, looking up ahead of him he saw Draco Malfoy.

 "Oh, fuck off serpent" Harry playfully told the blond-haired wizard.

 Draco screwed up his face and shook his head no, he then flew at Harry and stopped next to him.

“Seriously though Scar-head what's up with you?” asked Draco.

Harry looked at him.

“Can we talk.”

Draco nodded.

 So, they Descended from the air to the ground and slipped off their brooms before making their way to the first row of seats.

“So, what's on your mind Scar-head?” asked Draco.

“Serpent, have you ever felt something for someone you've just met and know you should not have that feeling?” asked Harry miserably.

Suddenly a pair of blue eyes flash in his mind.

Draco nodded.

“I do Harry and it sucks,” Draco’s tone matched that of Harry.

They stayed out there and talked for another hour; afterwards Harry shrunk his book and put it in his robes then they both mounted their brooms and flew back to the castle.

* * *

Once at the entrance they dismounted walked up the steps and entered the entrance hall.

Draco and Harry made their way up the stairs towards the great hall yet when they entered everyone had already left, so they turned to each other.

“I guess the feast is over” said Harry.

“Yeah looks like it” said Draco.

They gave each other their normal greeting of high fives before walking the opposite ways. Draco went to the dungeons while Harry walked off to the seventh floor.

* * *

 

******7 th floor Gryffindor tower*******

Harry now stood in front of the fat, lady.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

"Balderdash" said Harry.

The fat lady swung open, Harry entered the hole behind the portrait, meanwhile the fat lady closed behind him; when he walked into the common room, he saw Ginny and Hermione talking by the fire, while Ron and Neville were playing wizard's chess.

“Hey guys” said Harry.

They all looked up.

“Hello Harry” they said.

Harry smiled at them.

“Well night guys I’m heading on up to bed” Harry told them.

Before making his way up the staircase to the boy’s dorm rooms, when he got to his room he enters and made his way over to his bed; this year, he was sharing a dorm Neville Dean and Lee Harry walked over to his bed got his book out of his robes and set it on the table next to him, he then changed and climbed into bed.

* * *

 

***** Later, that Night*****

Down in the dungeons, in the dorm room of Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zinabi. Draco lay staring up at the canopy ceiling with his hands behind his head.

The blond wizard could hear the slow and steady breathing of his dorm mates indicating that they were fast asleep, after a while he throws the cover back puts on his PJ top and walks out and down to the common room.

Once he entered he stopped suddenly because occupying one of the arm chairs was none other the Professor Severus Snape.

Severus looked up when he felt like he was being watched that's when he saw Draco.

“Everything alright Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus.

He marked the book and put it down.

“Yes sir” said Draco.

 As he walked over and sat across from his head of house.

“I did not see you after Mr. Potter left where were the both of you?” He asked the teen.

“I went to see if Harry was OK” said Draco.

“And was he?” asked Severus.

“Yes, sir he just had a lot on his mind” said Draco.

“Seems to me you also have some stuff on your mind” said Severus.

“I do sir” said Draco.

Severus lent forward and reach out to lay a hand on the young man's shoulder.

“I'm here Draco you know you AND Harry can talk to me about anything” said Severus.

Draco lifted his head and looked at the professor.

“I know Godfather.”

Once Draco finished speaking with his Godfather, the young wizard made his way back up the stairs; to his dorm room.

Entering his dorm room and closing the door.

Draco made his way over to his bed and climbed in under the covers; once he was comfortable Draco laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 4/6/17


	4. morning desire part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: guys I know the prefect’s have their own bathroom however not too sure where the other students bathe so in my story and future stories each of the girls and boy’s dorm room have an ensuite.  
> *****************************************************************************  
> Harry’s time table  
> Breakfast in the great hall 7:30am  
> First class: DADA's with Hufflepuff 9:00am  
> Second class Potion’s with Ravenclaw 10:00am  
> Third class: Herbology with Slytherin 11:00   
> Break 11:30  
> Lunch 12:00pm  
> break 12:30pm  
> Forth class: 2:00pm Duelling with Slytherin  
> Fifth class: 2:30pm transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
> Break 3:30 (free time until dinner)  
> Dinner in great hall 5:00pm  
> ****************************************************************************  
> underline is someone consciousness speaking and bold is when they are talking to themselves

Started it on 5/6/17

 **Title:** morning desire part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/ humour

 **Warnings:** slash Draco and Harry OOC swearing LOTS of it and Naughty thoughts

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel or harry potter

 **Intro:** Harry and Draco struggle with their sudden desire for their two new Professors, Angel Liam and Spike Masters yet Harry Manages to gain some time alone with Angel before the beginning of the first class.

* * *

 

*****Monday 2nd of September 1996Giffindor tower/ Harry's dorm room*****

The following morning in the Gryffindor Tower Harry awoke and parted the curtains around his bed he was then greeted by a blue sky and sunshine coming in from the window.

Harry smiled.

He stood up and stretched grabbed his school robes from his trunk and made his way into the. Ensuite 5 minutes later

he stepped out dressed in his school robe, making his way back over to his bed he grabbed his vampire book his book bag and filled it with his school supplies from his Trunk and his wand.

Once he had everything, Harry walked out of the dorm room and down the stairs and into the common room; where he crossed the common room and pushed on the portrait of the fat lady. Harry walked out the common room and down the stairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

 

*****Great Hall*****

When he walked into the Great Hall there was no one in attendance so walking over to the Gryffindor table and sits down, when he was seated Harry opens his book and has a look through it while he is doing that a goblet with pumpkin juice magically appears beside the book, Harry took a sip of the goblet before setting it down and going back to reading.

Harry was so engrossed with his reading he didn't hear the door behind the staff table open or hear someone come up behind him until they spoke.

“Good morning Mr Potter" said the deep rich voice.

Harry turned so fast he knocked his goblet of pumpkin juice over, before he saw who was behind him he turned back to see the damaged book.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit fuck" Harry cursed.

 When he saw the book and the damage that had been done to it.

“Language Mr Potter," said the voice.

Harry then saw a male hand with a ring on the middle finger and in the center is a dark green gem reach across and take the book.

Then Harry heard the words the voice speaks,

“Reparo”

 A second later the book is opened and back in front of him fixed; Harry turned around to thank the person although when he saw, it was Professor Liam, Harry was struck by the professor’s brown eyes yet again and could only stutter.

"Ah… um… thank... You… Professor" said Harry shyly.

Immediately afterwards Harry saw the Professor smile at him;

“Your welcome I did not mean to startle you Mr Potter” said Angel.

Harry felt as if he would melt when he saw the smile Angel flashed him.

“So Mr Potter what are you reading?” asked Angel.

 Taking a seat beside the dark haired teenager.

“Um vampire’s sir” said Harry.

“Ah I see,” said Angel with a smile.

Harry have a shy smile.

 But his stomach was fluttering clearing his throat he began telling Angel how his obsession began.

“They are my favorite dark creatures, in fact professor one saved my life back when I was in my first year.”

Harry was now starting to feel quite comfortable but still a bit shy.

Angel was surprised.

“Really” said Angel.

“Yeah” said Harry.

“How did you know it was a vampire?” asked Angel curiously.

“I saw the face and the fangs as well as the golden eyes” said Harry.

Angel nodded.

As they were talking Draco walked in and the door behind the staff table opened again, this time it was Professor Masters who walked in.

“Oi Scar-head” Draco called.

Harry turned and saw Draco making his way over, however the young blond wizard stopped half way when he saw Spike coming from behind the staff table.

“Ah good morning professors" said Draco.

As he reached the table where both Angel Spike and Harry were.

Seeing Draco, Angel and Spike both smiled.

“Good morning Mr Malfoy” They greeted the young Slytherin

“Morning serpent” said Harry.

"Reading up on your vampire?" Draco asked Harry.

 When he saw the vampire book laying out on the table.

 “Not just ANY Vampire bro”

“Then who?” asked Draco

“William" said Harry.

“What you mean William the bloody the deadliest and dangerous vampire of the 1800's?" asked Draco excitedly.

“So you like Vampires to do you Mr Malfoy?” asked Spike.

Draco blushed.

“Uh well after listening to Scar head take about them none stop for 6 years I kind of got curious myself and burrowed Harry’s vampire book and from there they kind of grew on me but it’s all scar heads fault anyway” said Draco.

Jerking his thumb in Harry’s direction 

 _Well looks like I'm not the only one obsessed with vampires_ thought Harry.

"That would be the one but he is the SECOND deadliest and dangerous vampire of the 1800's" said Harry.

“Second to who?" asked Angel.

 “Why the legendary Angelus the Scourge of Europe the one with an angelic face of course” said Harry.

Before giving a sigh of happiness.

Although both Spike and Angel noticed Harry’s dreamy look when he spoke of Angelus.

“And let us not forget that hot body” said Harry’s conscious _._

 _Hmm just like Professor Liam_ thought Harry.

The others all saw the starry eyed look on Harry's face, Harry shook his head at what he was thinking.

 “OK bad Harry no dirty thoughts about your professor” Harry told himself

Shaking his head again.

After a while teachers and students began walking in.

“Well we will see you both in class later on” said Angel and Spike.

Both boys' nodded.

Angel smiled at Harry as he walked off.

 _OK he smiles like that at me again and I would DIE but I would die a VERY happy wizard_ thought Harry.

All the while butterflies began fluttering in his stomach.

Spike on the other hand just gave Draco a look making the young blond wizard shudder.

 _Every time I look at those blue eyes it makes me feel like I am drowning and what a way to go_ thought Draco.

“Later Scar head” said Draco.

He took one last look at the blue eyed Professor, before walking over to his house table.

Once at the Slytherin table Draco took his seat next to Blaze.

* * *

 

Once everyone was seated, breakfast magically appeared in front of them. Harry sat and ate his food except he secretly kept sneaking glances up at Angel.

 _OK hurry up and let get this breakfast over with I want to go to dueling class_ thought Draco.

While eating his breakfast

“No you want to see the hot new Professor working his wand” said his conscious.

Draco sneaks another glance at Spike and really got a good look at him in his black and red robes.

 _Oh man those robes look like they were painted on and it defiantly brings out the shape of his body back and front. Not to mention what it would feel like to be under that powerful body and feeling those hands run over my….,_ Draco cut his thought off.

 As too his horror he felt the bottom half of his robes getting TOO TIGHT.

 _Oh, fuck, please go down please go down_ Draco thought frantically.

When he felt his robs loosen to their normal fitting he sighed.

He made sure no one was look as best he could in a room full of people before slapping himself across the face.

 _Bad Draco he is your Merlin forsaken Professor for fuck sake what are you thinking_ he thought.

 **Ok that is it from here on out no more inappropriate thoughts about your dueling Professor,** Draco told himself.

Draco then looked once more at Professor Masters sitting at the table talking with Professor Liam.

 _Easy said than done_ thought Draco.

 When he suddenly felt lower body start to tingle.

Spike felt someone watching, he glanced out amongst the sea of students and saw the young Mr Malfoy looking at him. When Spike saw him he gave the boy a leering look that look froze the poor boy in place.

 _Oh shit fuck shit_ was Draco’s panicked thought.

Harry saw it and smiled.

 _ah Draco you aren’t hiding your feelings very well mate_ thought Harry.

Finally, breakfast was over, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville stood up.

“Yo Harry are you coming?” asked Ron.

“No I got my bag with me I’ll meet you guys in DADA classroom” said Harry.

He then stood up reduced the book and put it in his pocket.

“Alright see you there” said Ron.

Harry raced out of the Great Hall and to the DADA's classroom.

* * *

 

***** DADA's classroom*****

Harry arrived at 8:30am 30 minuets before the class began, when he to the classroom, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 **OK Harry you can do this** Harry told himself.

He then knocked on the door, minutes later the door opened to reveal Professor Liam.

“Good morning Mr Potter” said Angel.

“Good morning sir I was wondering if you would like any help setting up class?” asked Harry.

“I would love some help Mr Potter please do come in” said Angel.

Angel stepped aside to allow the black haired wizard in.

The whole time Harry was talking to the professor his heart was pounding against his ribcage, Harry nervously stepped into the classroom, Angel then closed the door behind Harry.

“Mr Potter could you take down the chairs please?” asked Angel.

“Yes sir” said Harry.

Harry then went around the room taking down the chair using the spell Wingardium Leviosa.

“Is there anything else sir?" asked Harry.

 When he finished putting the chairs down.

“No Mr Potter you may now take your seat” said Angel.

Harry nodded and took his seat in the front row.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 6/6/17


	5. Harry’s dilemma part 2

Started it on 9/12/17

 **Title:** Harry’s dilemma part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or angel

 **Intro:** Harry’s feeling for his professor grow to the point he gets caught staring at Angel during his DADA lession and things just go downhill from there

* * *

 

*****1/2 an hour later 9:00am*****

Students from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor walked in and took their seats right afterwards the bell tolled, and class began, Harry kept busy with writing down what was on the board and looking through his book for some of the answers.

On the other hand, just at end of class while Angel was marking work, Harry sat at his desk and was just staring at Angel, when suddenly he got caught.

“Something interesting you Mr Potter?" asked Angel.

Harry realizing, he had been caught staring and sunk into his seat, wishing the ground would open and swallow him.

“Um I was just looking outside sir" Harry lied.

Angel raised an eyebrow not really believing the young wizard.

 _Great he doesn't believe me I need to get out here and think_ thought Harry.

Luckily for Harry it was the end of class. Once they were free to go Harry jumped up packed his stuff and raced out of the classroom.

 Harry ran straight to the boy's bathroom.

* * *

 

*****the boy’s bathroom*****

Harry and walked in and over to the sink and turned on the tap and Splashed water on his face and looked, into the Mirror.

"What the fuck is wrong with me why is it I act like a babbling love stuck teenage girl whenever Professor Liam is around” whispered Harry.

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh fuck could it be that I'm in love" whispered Harry.

 _Oh shit fuck I thank I am in love with my professor oh fuck shit_ thought Harry.

He then walked over and banged his head on the wall.

The door to the bathroom opened and Draco walked in only to stop and stare when he saw his best friend banging his head on the wall Draco walked in to wash up for lunch after his double dueling class with Professor Masters

Shaking his head, he yelled out to Harry.

“Yo Scar-head you don't want another scar on your forehead to go with the one you already have and besides what did the poor wall do to you.”

Harry stopped banging his head and looked over to the door and saw Draco.

“Oh, hey Serpent” said Harry.

 When he saw Draco.

The blond wizard closed the bathroom door and walk over to the dark-haired wizard, leaning on the wall and crossed his arms.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're in here banging your head on the wall?" asked Draco.

“Um because Professor Liam caught me staring at him today in class" said Harry.

"Oh man Scar head you got busted big time" Draco laughed.

"Don't I know it after he caught me I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me but that's not the worst of it" said Harry.

“What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"I also figured out that I'm in love," said Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Really who with?" asked Draco.

“You’re going to go fucking ape shit when I tell you who" said Harry.

“No, I won't” said Draco.

“Ok it's Professor Liam" said Harry

Draco's jaw dropped

 “WHAT” yelled the blond-haired boy.

Harry sighed.

"See I told you, you would go ape shit" said Harry.

Draco then calmed down and looked at his best friend.

“You're fucking kidding, right?” asked Draco.

Harry shook his head no.

"Oh fuck," said Draco as he slumped against the wall.

"Tell me about it" said Harry.

 Putting his hand over his eyes.

“Anyway, enough about me how did you like your first dueling class especially since it was a double period, and did you listen to what Professor Master's was saying or were you to busy staring at what lays under the robes he was wearing?" Harry asked slyly.

Draco gave Harry a death glare.

“Harry what the fuck, are you talking about?" asked Draco.

Harry smiled slyly.

“I'm talk about you’re not being able to keep your eyes off Professor Masters," said Harry.

Draco blushed a little and then looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up Potter," said Draco.

Whacking the back of the black-haired wizard's head Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, feeling better yet?" asked Draco.

Harry picked up his books and they both walked out.

"Not after figuring out that I’m in love now I don't think I can look at him or even talk to him without blushing like a school girl or stuttering like an idiot" said Harry.

Draco chuckled.

“Oh boy Harry bud you got it bad" said Draco.

 “Oh, shut up you" said Harry.

Punching Draco’s arm.

 Just up ahead of them they saw the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students walking into the great hall.

Then Harry heard Ron's voice.

“Hey Harry where have you been all this time?”

Harry looked at his friend.

“What do you mean,” asked Harry.

"Harry mate it's Lunch time you missed potions" said Ron.

Harry paled.

 _Oh fuck, shit, shit, shit, shitty shit, shit, and shit_ thought Harry.

"Oh, bloody hell can today get any worse" Harry whispered.

 just then he heard Snape's voice behind him.

 “Mr Potter.”

"I think it can" whispered Ron.

Harry glared at him while Draco burst out laughing.

Harry turned around and faced his mother's best friend and his potions master Professor Severus Snape.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"You missed class so I'm taking 10 points from Gryffindor and you will be doing detention in the DADA class room at 8:00 tonight with Professor Liam," said Severus after that he walked off.

 _Fuck it if it isn't bad enough I figured out that I'm in love with Professor Liam now I've got detention with him to know how am' I going to cope with being alone with him_ thought Harry.

"Come on Harry let's get some food into your mate" said Ron.

After seeing how pale Harry had suddenly become.

Harry nodded and all three-walked in.

* * *

 

Draco looked to where Professor Liam was then back at Harry and grinned before walking over to his house table and sitting down, Harry looked over at Draco and saw the grin on the blond Slytherins face.

Harry knew what Draco was grinning about, however he just ignored the blond wizard Harry's lunch break was spent talking with Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

"So, I see you finally put your vampire away for the day" said Ron.

Harry looked at him and shook his head no then took the book out of his robes and enlarged it Ron groaned.

“I should have kept my mouth shut,” said Ron.

 Harry just smiled, he then opened the book and began reading for the rest of lunch.

* * *

 

Once lunch was over, classes continued Gryffindor and Slytherins had Herbology class; they grabbed their bags and headed out of the Great Hall and down to greenhouse 1 when they all walked in they greeted Professor Spout.

Then they each took one side of the table the Gryffindor’s on the left and the Slytherins took the right the class began they all had to pair up with a member of the opposite house.

Draco and Harry got paired with each other, the students worked heard though the class this was there last class before dinner, when the class was over the sky was becoming twilight the student walked out of Green House 1 and up to the school.

* * *

 

Harry Draco Hermione Ron Neville and Ginny walked together.

Suddenly Ginny pointed out that someone was walking towards them as the person got closer Harry blushed because it was Professor Liam but only Draco saw it he leant over

“Calm down Scar head or you'll give yourself away." He whispered.

“Good evening Professor” said the group.

As Angel stopped in front of them.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr Wesley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Wesley, now I would like for you to all make your way up to the school, except Mr Potter I need to speak with him alone" said Angel.

"Yes sir" replied the group.

They all waved goodbye to the professor and Harry, as Draco and the others were making their way up to the school Harry called out to Draco "hey Serpent go straight to the Great Hall then to common room and no wondering into the Dueling class on the way."

Draco turned and gave his friend a death glare while the rest of them all looked at each other wondering what Harry was talking about.

“Oh, fuck off Scar-head” said Draco.

After that he turned and continued to walk back to the castle the others followed behind him.

Finally, Harry was alone with Angel, Harry nervously turned back to face Angel.

“You, um wish to speak with me?" asked Harry.

Harry was so nerves that he began to shake.

Angel thinking that the young wizard was cold took off his long black cloak and put it around Harry.

Surprised about what his Professor had done Harry stopped shaking "yes Mr Potter I do wish to speak with you," said Angel.

"About what?" asked Harry?

"Severus, I mean Professor Snape has told me that he has taken points off your house and as given you detention with me at 8:00pm tonight because you missed his class is that correct?" asked Angel.

"Yes, sir it is" said Harry.

Lowing, his eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

“Well I will expect you to be on time tonight is that clear?" asked Angel.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"It's getting late Mr Potter time to return to the castle before dinner is over with" said Angel.

Harry nodded he then was about to take the cloak off and hand it back to Angel However Angel held up his hand.

"You may hold onto it and return it to me when you come for your detention" said Angel.

Harry nodded.

Pulled the cloak more tightly around himself.

Harry showed no emotion about getting to keep the DADA's Professor's cloak until later tonight but on the inside, he was jumping for joy.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 9/12/17

 


	6. Detention and Training part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind links  
> Angel to Spike Bold and italic  
> Spike to Angel underline and bold

Started it on 9/12/17

 **Title:** Detention and Training part 3

 **Author:** Shipping galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/ Angst

 **Warnings:** swearing Spike and Angel insulting each other Lucius bashing OOC

 **Rating:** mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel or Harry potter

 **Intro:** For his detention, Harry must spend it with his crush Professor Liam and that is not going to be very easy thing to do meanwhile Draco has some late-night duelling training with Spike, but the training becomes something more when Draco reveals his whole life to Spike

* * *

 

*****that same night/ Great Hall******

Angel and Harry made their way back into the school, while walking down the corridor Harry was still clutching Angel's cloak around his body. Draco saw Harry walk in with Angel and smirked, yet Harry saw the smirk and glared at him before mouthing.

 ‘Piss off’

Draco just laughed and went back to his meal while Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Perhaps you should go sit down Mr Potter" said Angel.

Stepping up next to Harry.

Harry nodded.

He accidentally brush his hand against Angel's as he walked off, Angel sucked in a breath when he felt Harry touch him. The older man stood frozen on the spot for a minute before shaking himself and walking off to go sit next to Spike. The blond-haired professor looked up as Angel sat down.

“Hey puppet man what's up you look a little white you ok?" asked Spike.

Angel glared at his friend after being called puppet man.

"Would you stop calling me puppet man you pounce" said Angel.

"Now why would I do that after all you were a wee little puppet man for a about three weeks after you got hit by that spell a few years ago" said Spike.

“Yeah and you love to remind me of that don't you Blondie bear" said Angel.

After that he felt a sharp smack across the back of his head unknown to the two of them Draco and Harry were watching them and trying not to laugh. Once they calmed down, they went back to eating meanwhile Angel sat and watched Harry.

 _He is a powerful wizard a young powerful hot wizard those robes just hide the unknown, but his green eyes are my weakness those green flames burn me from the inside_ thought Angel.

Spike on the other hand was keeping an eye on Draco; the wizard was sitting at the table talking to Pansy Parkinson a fellow Slytherin, Spike's eyes narrowed when the Slytherin girl leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

Spike's blood boiled.

 _Who does, the witch think she is getting close to MY Draco… whoa when did I start thinking of young Mr Malfoy as mine also when did I start calling him by his first name and what in hells name is this feeling in my chest this burning rage_ thought Spike.

 ** _Seems to me someone is in love and the green-eyed monster is starting to come out_** said Angel

 _Mm green eyes_ thought Angel.

 **Your one to talk now get the fuck out of my mind puppet man** Spike growled.

But then a thought struck him.

_Could that bloody puppet be right could I be falling for one of my students._

After dinner, everyone went back to their common room.

* * *

 

 When 8:00pm came Harry dashed out of the common room and all the way to the DADA's class room and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, it showed Angel wearing black boots black tight leather pants and a long sleeved red silk top.

“Right on time Mr Potter” said Angel.

"Good evening sir" said Harry.

 Walking inside.

"Your cloak sir" said Harry.

While taking off the cloak from around his shoulders then handing it back to Angel. Angel saw the green eyes looking at him and shivered. His own brown eyes darkened just slightly

Harry saw this shift in the eyes.

_What is wrong with him and why is he got that look in his eyes._

"Sir if it is cold in here why not light the fire to keep us warm" Angel nods.

"Here let me," said Harry.

He walks over and bends down in front of the fire place all the while Angel is standing there and because Harry is bent over Angel can see the outline of Harry's ass through the robes he's wearing which only makes Angel lick his lips.

Harry stood back up once the fire was going then walks over and gets his bag. Afterwards Harry walks over to one of the desks and sits down he unzips is bag and gets out this notebook, an ink-pot and a quill, before zipping his bag back up.

Harry then opened his note book and dipped the quill into the ink Harry looked up at were Angel was sitting at the desk.

 "Sir" said Harry.

Angel looked up from marking some work.

"Yes Mr Potter?" asked Angel.

"How many times must I write and what should I write?" asked Harry.

"Mr Potter I want you to write I must not be late to class and write until the front and back of that parchment is full" said Angel.

 "Yes sir," said Harry he then began writing lines.

* * *

 

*****the duelling classroom/ 9:00pm *****

Spike was tiding up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Spike

The door to the room, "Professor" said Draco as he opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him.

Spike turned around.

"Ah Mr Malfoy what can I do for you at this late hour?" asked Spike.

 "Um sir I've been Practising the spell Expecto Patronum! however, I cannot seem to get it right," said Draco.

 Who stood by the door facing his duelling Professor/ secret crush.

"Have you spoken with Professor Liam about this after all he is your DADA's Professor and the spell is his forte not mine" said Spike.

"I know sir I was going to but then I remembered Professor Liam was overseeing Harry's detention, so I didn't' want to interrupt " said Draco.

"I see, as you may know the way to perform the spell is to think of something happy then say the spell," said Spike.

"I know what to do sir it is just I only have one happy memory but it's not strong enough for the spell," said Draco.

Spike gave the young wizard a look.

"Alright show me what you can do with that spell," said Spike.

Draco took a shaky breath before nodding his head.

"OK" said Draco.

He took his cloak off and took out his wand, closed his eyes and thought of the memory then opened his eyes and said "Expecto Patronum."

However, the white shield was, only the size of fist.

"See" said Draco as the shield evaporated.

"Do you know why that is?" asked Spike.

"Yes, it's because I have only one happy memory but that isn't strong enough," said Draco.

“What memory would that be?" asked Spike.

Draco sighed.

"Can we sit down now sir that spell took a lot of energy out of me even thou it wasn't powerful" said Draco.

Spike gave the worn out young wizard a smile he walked over and put his arm around him and guide him over to a chair Draco fell into the chair he saw Spike hold out a bar of chocolate.

"Here I heard it helps after you do that spell," said Spike.

"Huh oh thanks" said Draco.

He took the bar and broke a piece off before handing it back to Spike. Spike set the bar down and sat across from him.

“So, what is that happy memory?" asked Spike.

"growing up with Harry we have known each other since we were babies but because of the 1st war we never got to see each other much because of my fathers pureblood obession he never alowed me to go anywhere near Harry's mother however at just a year old harry vanquished Voldemort a powerful and dark wizard after said wizard tried to kill him in which both Harry's parents were injured yet he only servived the killing curse with only a scar on his forhead. This is hard to talk about, but I'll try. My whole childhood was none existent because of Voldemort and my father's loyalty to him I wasn't even raised by my parents I was raised by the house elves of the manor, however when I was 10 years old  my godfather raised me however he also became a double agent so when he had to go spend time with Voldemort I spent my time at what we called the orders Headquarters where I was safe, my father and other Death eaters had broken out along with many others when Vodemort returned in our 4th year due to a dark curse yet my father got arrested again along with the other escapee's,after Harry killed the dark wizard Voldemort ." said Draco.

Spike was shocked to learn of the life of one of his students, and saw the pain in the silver eyes.

"That's not the worst of it sir I leaned my mother did care and love me a year before I went to Hogwarts, my Godfather and Mrs Potter tried to get my mother and I away from all the darkness, my Mother was packing with the help of Mrs Potter. When my father caught them, he stunned Mrs Potter with a spell that was too fast to counter," said Draco.

He then took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Later he, he…" Draco trailed off not being able to finish what he was saying because of the memory

* * *

  *****Flash Back******

It was late one evening Narcissa stood in the master bedroom she had decided she needed to get out of the life that her husband had put her and their son in just then the fireplace in the room came to life and out stepped her brother in law Severus Snape along with his best friend and her good friend Order Member Lily Potter.

"Cissy come on let's get you and the little dragon out of here" said Lily.

 Walking over to help pack, Severus walked out of the master bedroom into his nephew's bedroom, there he found his 10-year-old nephew Draco was sleeping unknown to what was going around him.

Severus smiled and picked up the sleeping boy and put him in his arms he grabbed the other suitcase and made it levitate next to him then walked into the master bedroom where he saw Lily and Narcissa packing a suitcase.

Suddenly the door blast opens the two women turned and Severus held his nephew close to his chest standing in the door way was Narcissa's husband Draco's father and Severus's old school friend Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah there you are Narcissa dear" said Lucius.

He then looked around.

“Planning a little trip without me?” asked Lucius.

Severus looked at him.

“Luc stop this please Mate can't you see what you're doing" said Severus.

Holding his nephew tight to him.

Meanwhile Lily picked up the suitcase and grabbed Narcissa's hand pulling her to the fireplace "get your filthy hands off my wife Mud-blood”

 Severus was enraged at what Lucius called Lily.

Lily saw the look overcome Severus and knew what her best friend wanted to do

"Severus no you can't your holding Draco," Narcissa cried out.

 Lily moved from Narcissa's side and over to Severus she went to take Draco from his arms when Lucius turned his wand on Lily.

"Stupefy"

the red-haired witch was flung back into the wall Lucius then walks over and gives the witch an evil smile before raising his wand.

"Cuico."

Lily screamed out in pure agony.

"LILY" yelled Severus.

Lily's scream of agony and Severus's scream of worry woke Draco.

"Huh" said Draco.

Who began to wake up, when Severus saw Draco wake up and set the boy on his feet, that is when Draco saw what his father was doing.

"Father what are you doing leave Mrs Potter alone" said the 10-year-old boy.

Run over to where Lily was lying, Narcissa looked back at her husband.

"Lucius stop this please" Narcissa pleaded.

"Then come with me it is the only to save her and yourself," said Lucius.

 "Fine I'll do it," said Narcissa.

Lucius stopped the spell and tuned to her.

“Cissy don't" cried Severus.

Draco turned.

"Mother don't leave" said Draco.

 Who knelt beside Lily and held her head in his lap Narcissa walked over and knelt in front of him.

 “I have to dragon I love you” Narcissa Whispered.

Narcissa was then roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled to her feet before she and Lucius disappeared, the scream of her son yelling

“MOTHER” rung in Narcissa's ears.

*****End of Flash back*****

* * *

Spike was stunned once he heard the story he could see the tears the young wizard was holding back.

  _Oh, Draco I am sorry I wish I could take the pain away_   thought Spike.

" I learnd just before I started Hogwarts that my father had tortured my mother so badly with the Cruciatus Curse that she lost her mind and is now in a Physic ward at St Mungo's hospital," said Draco.

"Mr Malfoy did you just say Severus is your God father?" asked Spike.

"I did sir now you see why I can't perform that spell" said Draco Spike nodded now he understood.

"Mr Malfoy if I may ask what happened to your father?" asked Spike.

"He is in Azkaban wizard prison where I hope he rots in there," said Draco.

After that they sat in silence.

"I know I'll never be able to prefect that spell because there is nothing that would make me really happy" said Draco.

"Oh, I do doubt that," said Spike.

"What are you talking about Professor?" asked Draco.

"I know a way to give you a happy memory" said Spike.

Draco cocked his head to the side "how" asked Draco.

"By doing this" said Spike.

He pulled Draco off the chair and into his lap, he then lent close to him and bent his head down.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Spike's lips upon his own.

 _My… my professor is kissing me HE'S KISSING ME_ thought Draco.

The shock but happiness that Draco felt then was unlike anything else.

 _What the hell am I doing I'm kissing a student but oh hell does it feel nice his lips are so hot and soft_ thought Spike.

After a while Spike pull back and Draco opened his eyes not realising while kissing his professor that he had closed them.

Spike smiled at the speechless way Draco was looking at him.

"Now Mr Malfoy I want you to think of that moment and how it made you feel then say the spell and see what happens" said Spike.

"Uh um ok sir," said Draco.

 Feeling a little dazed he stood up took out his wand again and thought about how he felt when he was kissed by Spike.

Draco let it the feeling fill him from head to toe.

 "Expecto Patronum" Draco says.

This time the room light up like a solar flare, both Draco and Spike had to shield their eyes, the light was so bight.

Once over with Draco collapsed in Spike's waiting arms

 _You my Draco are going to be a powerful wizard one day_ thought Spike.

 He lifted the unsteady Draco in his arm walked over to the chair.

Draco not realising what he was doing curled up close to Spike's chest.

 _fucking hell puppet man is right I am falling for one of my students oh man this isn't going to go well_ thought Spike.

he set Draco down in the chair, then lightly began rubbing Draco's leg trying to wake him up.

“Mr Malfoy come wake up" said Spike.

Draco stirred, and Spike removed his hand from Draco's leg,

“Huh what?” asked Draco.

“You did it Mr Malfoy you got the spell to work” said Spike.

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Thank you, professor, now I better get to bed I’m so tired”

“Goodnight Mr Malfoy” said Spike.

He watched as the young wizard let the classroom.

* * *

 

  ********an hour later*********

Around 10:00 that night Harry’s hand was starting to hurt from all the writing, he was now starting on the other side of the parchment, Angel sat watching Harry this whole time and he can see that Harry's hand and wrist were hurting him.

"You may take a 2-hour break Mr Potter," said Angel.

"Thank you sir" said Harry.

He then began rubbing his wrist and the back of his hands to get rid of the cramps Angel saw this and got up making his way over to the teen.

“Is something wrong Mr Potter."

Harry looked up.

"My hand and wrist sir are a little cramped is all”

Angel nodded.

"Stand up Mr Potter" said Angel.

Harry did as ask and stood up Angel then took his place on the chair a before patting the desk up you hop” he tells the boy.

 So, Harry steps between Angel and the desk and lifts himself on top once comfortable Angel grabbed Harry's feet and put them onto of his thighs.

"There much better don't you think" said Angel.

Harry bit his lower lip but nodded.

“Now let’s see about those cramps in your hand Mr Potter” said Angel.

Harry then held out his hand Angel went to move the hand just to see how cramped it was and saw a brief flash of pain in those beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry" said Angel.

"That's alright sir," said Harry.

"Well I think I have something in my desk draw that might help" said Angel.

With a wave of his hand a vile of hand cream appeared, he put some on his hand then put the vile beside Harry, before rubbing his hands together then taking Harry's hand which made him gasp.

“Cold?" asked Angel.

Harry nodded.

Although the cream was a bit cold it wasn't only that it was the touch of Angel's hand on his own.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes as he felt the knot in the back of his hand loosened Angel then turned the hand over and lightly pressed his thumbs into the wrist Harry moaned again as the tension in his wrist loosened.

Without knowing, Harry's moans were affecting Angel making his warm brown eyes turn to dark chocolate brown.

 _First his eyes now his moans this 16-year-old wizard doesn't even know what he's doing to me_ thought Angel.

After the massage was done, Harry opened his eyes and looked at the way his Professor was looking at him.

 _Is it me or did his eyes just get a shade darker_ thought Harry.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 9/2/18


	7. trip to Hogsmead part 1

Started it on 9/2/18

 **Title:** trip to Hogsmead part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/ humour

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel (cries) or Harry potter

 **Intro:** the gang minus harry goes to hogsmead Where Hermione Ginny and Draco bump into Spike while at the three broomsticks

* * *

 

***** Tuesday 3rd of September 1996*****

"I'm going to cut this detention short as it is going on 1:00am. However, because it is a public holiday and there’s no classes I want your work finished before classes on Wednesday" said Angel.

Harry nodded he removed his feet from atop his Professor's thighs and slid off the table, but his foot slipped, and he fell into Angel's lap Harry looked up at Angel a blush on both cheeks.

 _Merlin he is beautiful_ thought Angel.

"Uh sorry about that sir" said Harry.

Angel just smiled.

Again, Harry felt his heartbeat speed up.

After a while Harry stood and straightened himself up he packed his bag and picked it up before walking to the door. Harry opened the door before looking back, at Angel who was sitting at the desk grading papers.

“Professor” called Harry.

Angel looked up.

“See ya later” said Harry.

He then slung his bag on one shoulder smiled and waved.

Angel smiled.

"Goodnight Mr Potter sleep, tight and don't let the vampires bite," said Angel.

Harry looked back at his Professor with pouting lips.

"Uh man where's the fun in that" whined Harry.

Angel licked his lips as he saw the pout on Harry's lips.

 _Oh, that boy is a tease even without knowing_ thought Angel.

Harry saw the tongue peek out from between Angel's lips to lick them and make them wet again before disappearing back into his mouth Harry stood there thinking

 _What I wouldn't give to have that tongue down my throat_ Harry smiled again before walking out and closing the door.

Harry lent back on it for a bit and breathed.

 _Oh, that was a_ _detention I will never forget_ He thought.

After a while Harry pushed himself off the door. He looked to the right and saw Draco walking down the corridor with a dazed but happy look on his face.

Harry smiled and called out to him.

“Yo serpent what is with the happy sappy look."

Draco look up ahead of him and saw Harry he smiled when he realised what room Harry had come out of they walked over to each other and hugged.

So why out so late serpent?" asked Harry.

 Pulling back but left and arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

"Let's walk and I'll tell as long as you tell me how your detention went" said Draco.

Placing his arm around Harry together they walked off.

They were now walking down the corridor leading to the changing staircases.

"So why were you out late Serpent?" asked Harry.

Draco's pale cheeks coloured at being asked, why he was out so late, Harry had a sly smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Um I was uh having a training session with Professor Masters" said Draco.

Harry's smile turned into a full-on grin and rubbed his hands together.

"OK details, details."

Draco groaned but then, told Harry what happened.

"I told him that I know I'll never be able to prefect that spells because there is nothing that would make me really happy, and then he said that he doubts that, so I asked him what he was talking about. He said he knew a way to give me a happy memory, so I asked him how.”

“Ok how was he going to help you gain a happy memory powerful enough for you to work that spell?” asked Harry

"He said by doing this then he kissed me" said Draco

After he told Harry what happened he looked at the shocked look on his friend's face but then the shock wore off and Harry grinned again.

  _Oh, hell he is never going to let me forget this bugger_ thought Draco.

"Hey Serpent, did I hear you right did you say he kissed you to make you have a happy memory, so you could perform the spell?" asked Harry slyly.

Draco nodded a silly stupid grin on his face.

"I tell ya Harry his lips were oh man what I wouldn't do to have another one of those kisses again" said Draco.

Draco then turned to Harry "so how about you how was, detention?" asked Draco.

Harry smiled.

"It was great after lighting a fire because it was cold I set to work then I was given 2-hour break drawing that time Professor Liam asked me over to his desk and told me to sit on top of his desk.

After that he took out some hand cream and began massaging my cramped hand, "oh man his hand was magic on my sore wrist and the back of my hand, once done I was about to get off his desk when I slipped and landed in his lap, after I said sorry.

“I grab my stuff and said good bye and he told me goodnight sleep tight and to not let the vampires bite well I just gave him a pout and told him where is, the fun in that” after that I saw his tongue come out and wet his lips.

Before disappearing and all I could think of; was I would love to have that tongue down my throat," said Harry

Draco stood eyes wide.

“Whoa" said Draco.

“Yeah " said Harry.

“Oh man are we ARE in deep" said Draco.

 “Yeah in deep and not wanting to get out" said Harry.

“You got that right" laughed Draco.

They were now at the changing staircases.

"OK I'm going up" said Harry.

 “I've got to go down" said Draco.

Harry gave him a sly smile.

"How far down?" asked Harry slyly.

 Draco understood what Harry meant by that and slapped his arm.

"Harry James Potter would you get you mind out of the gutter" said Draco.

Harry gave a pout.

“But Serpent my mind loves to go in the gutter it's my minds favourite place to be" whined Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"See ya mate"

before walking down, a flight of stairs.

“Later bro” said Harry as he walked up a flight of stairs.

* * *

Later, that morning Draco woke from his slumber and got out of bed and went for a shower afterwards he came out and changed into a pair of black pants and a white top with a dark green hoodie. Today was a Public holiday meaning no classes.

Draco pouts when he thought that he was not going to see Spike except for breakfast lunch and dinner, he shook his head zipped up his hoodie put the hood on. Then slipped his hands into his pockets and walked out of the dorm room. He walked down the stairs and out of the common room.

* * *

 He was walking down the corridor when he saw Harry Hermione Ron Ginny and Neville sitting by the lake.

“Hey you guys" said Draco.

As he walked out into the ground of the school and over to them. Five heads turned and saw him walk over.

"Hey Malfoy" said Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"Well if it isn't the foul lothem evil little cockroach," said Hermione jokingly.

Everyone there laughed.

"Ha, ha" said Draco "hello Hermione"

Harry looked up from writing his lines.

"Oh hey Serpent" said Harry.

"Hello to you to Scar-head" said Draco.

he kissed Harry's cheek before sitting down then laying on his back with his head resting in Harry's lap.

Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Comfy Serpent?" asked Harry.

 Running his fingers of his free hand though Draco's hair.

Draco looks up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I am I didn't know you were such a comfy pillow Scar-head" said Draco.

He then look at the others.

"So, what are we all doing today?" asked Draco.

 "Hogsmead, but first we have essays to do" said Ginny.

 "I have to finish off writing my lines before I go" said Harry.

"Boring" said Draco he then rolled over onto his stomach.

"Anyway, Scar head I am sure you can find some way to change Professor Liam's mind and get him to extend the deadline, so you can have a day of doing nothing but fun before hogsmead hmm" said Draco.

He wiggled his eyebrows up in down in a suggestive manner.

Harry's cheeks tinted red he grabbed his rolled-up parchment and whacked Draco over the back of the head with it. Draco laughed but rubbed the back of his head Harry then moved Draco's head off his lap, he bent his knees put his notebook on his lap and unrolled the parchment and began writing more of his lines while the other's worked on their potions essay Draco on the other hand just lay near Harry and look up at the sky.

After a while, Draco sat up.

“Come on guy's breakfast is soon so let's go”

Everyone nodded and stood up and walked back into the school and down to the great hall.

* * *

 

When they all entered Draco waved to them before walking off to his house table.

Moments later, the teachers all walked in and took their seats Draco and Harry saw Angel and Spike sitting at the table. Both students caught their teacher's eyes and smiled however, when Angel and Spike gave them a leering look the poor boys almost fainted.

A moment later breakfast appeared, Draco ate his breakfast in silence, that is until he saw Spike walks over to him; Draco turned in his seat.

“Professor" said Draco.

“Mr Malfoy you left this in my classroom last night" said Spike.

Handing the wizard his cloak.

The Slytherins all looked at Draco and raised their eyebrows all of them thinking the same thing.

_what in the world of magic was Draco doing in the duelling class last night,_

“Uh um thanks Professor," said Draco.

However as he reaches to take his cloak back, they both felt a spark as their hands touched Draco eyes flew up and were meet with leering ice blue Draco gave him a small smile before taking his cloak.

Spike nodded turned on his heels and walked back to the high table.

 _Man look at that ass clad in red and black spandex robes ok it official Professor Masters has one hot ass_ thought Draco he was partially drooling over Spike's ass as he watched him walk away.

At the Gryffindor table Harry sat and continued with working on his lines as he ate breakfast, although he shivered every now and then all because he could feel Angel watching him.

Harry shivered once more but shook himself before thinking no do not look up at him concentrate on finishing your work.

Meanwhile Spike had walked back and sat down he smiled when he saw what Angel's eyes were, trained on or rather who Angel's eyes were, trained on; Spike gave Angel a sly smile and messed up his perfect hair.

"Oh look, your hair is all messed up, better run off and use some of that Nancy boy hair gel you like so much oh wait you used it all up I gauss you just have to hope into the Angel mobile and go and get some then" said Spike.

"Oi fucker stop that" said Angel.

 Slapping Spike's hand from his hair he tried to fix his hair, but it didn't work.

  _bloody prick messed up my hair and he's right_ _I' am out my Nancy boy… uh I mean that hair gel I love so much what am I going to do now_ thought Angel.

* * *

 

When breakfast was over with everyone got up and left, everyone but Draco Harry Spike and Angel, Draco walked past the Gryffindor table.

"Hey scar head you coming to Hogsmead with us."

Harry looked up.

 "Huh ah no thanks I got to finish this alright" Harry then leant over and kissed his friend's cheek Draco shrugged.

“Alright but it's your lose" said Draco.

He then walked out and down the corridor Harry then goes back to his work.

* * *

 

 “Hey Draco, where is Harry?" asked Ginny as they saw him walk over to them "he's still working on his lines," said Draco.

"So, we're going without him?" asked Neville.

Draco nodded.

 “Ok then let's go” said Ron.

 They all nodded and walked down to the corridor to where the one-eyed witch was.

 “Discandium” said Ron.

The statue slid aside they all walked through the witch slid back into place, Ginny looked at Ron.

 “Where does, this lead to Ron?"

"Honey-dukes cellar" said Ron.

Ron then moved forward and lifted the trap door, exiting the cellar Draco was the last so he closed the trap door, the gang looked around and spent some gallons on a few sweets afterwards Ron turned and led everyone out of the shop.

Everyone spread out and did what they liked, Ron went to the joke shop Hermione went to the three broomsticks with Ginny, and Draco, while Neville stayed in Honeydukes.

* * *

 

*****Three broomsticks*****

Entering the establishment, the three of them found a nice cosy booth and sat down moment later Madam Rosmerta came to take their order.

"What would you three like?"

“Butter beer please" they answered.

“Hey where is Potter?” she asked.

“Back at Hogwarts.” Said Draco. 

The witch nodded then walked off.

Moment later the door to the pub/inn opened.

Everyone, but Draco looked up and saw a man walk in, Spike looked around every booth, but one was full, he spots 2 of his students and walks over.

“Good day Miss Granger Miss Weasley” said Spike.

Draco snapped his neck up at the sound of THAT voice,   

“Good day Professor” they answered

Spike's eyes widened.

"Mr Malfoy" said Spike.

Draco blushed yet smiled.

“Hello Professor” said Draco Spike smiled in return.

"You don't mind if I join you do you?" asked Spike.

“No please have a seat professor" said Draco.

Seeing how Draco was a little flustered Hermione and Ginny stood up.

“we’ll leave you to be then” said Ginny.

The witches stood up nodded to their professor and went to sit at the bar  

Spike smiled once again before sitting across from Draco.

“So, what are you doing here in hogsmead?" asked Draco.

"Well I have not been here long and thought I’d check out the village here Harry told me how to get here I must say it quite a quaint little village" said Spike.

Draco smiled and took out Harry's vampire book.

"Mr Malfoy doesn't that book belong to Mr Potter?" asked Spike.

Draco looked up and smiled.

"It does Professor I just nicked it from him when he wasn't looking" said Draco.

A few minutes later Madam Rosmerta walked over with his butterbeer.

“Thank you” said Draco.

Before handing over the money from his pouch

“Would you like anything sir?” she asked Spike.

“Oh no thank you my dear I’m fine” said Spike.

She nodded and left

 “Oh, you're a sly one Mr Malfoy" said Spike.

 "Thank you" said Draco.

He then took a sip of his butter beer and went back to reading.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 9/2/18


	8. afternoon of fun part 2

Started it on 9/2/18

 **Title:** afternoon of fun part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/ humour

 **Warnings:** make out

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel (cries) or Harry potter

 **Intro:** Harry has some fun while away from his friends

* * *

 

*****Hogwarts great hall*****

Angel sat at the table watching Harry, Harry finished his writing and stood up he then rolled the parchment up. Harry looked around and spotted Angel, sitting at the teacher's table, Harry walked over and stood in front of him.

 "Sir I've finished my lines" said Harry Angel looked up and smiled at the teen boy.

When Harry saw Angel smile he felt his knees buckle under him, so he grabbed on to the table for support.

“Mr Potter are you alright?" asked Angel.

Harry thought he'd melt into a puddle of goo when he saw the look of concern on his Professor's face.

"Ah yes sir I'm fine, by the way here's my lines I finished," said Harry.

"Thank you Mr Potter" said Angel.

Harry smiled.

Angel sucked in a breath when he saw Harry smile.

 _His smile is as beautiful as the rest of him_ thought Angel.

Harry nodded and turned to walk out the great hall.

* * *

Harry walked outside and made his way to the black lake there he sat under the tree he lay on his back and looked up at the sky and felt the breeze as the winds blew through the trees.

Harry was so board and had nothing to do, suddenly he sits up and looks at the black lake and grins as a crazy idea pops into his head, it was forbidden for students to go swimming in the black lake, but Harry did not really care.

Harry stood up he grinned evilly while rubbing his hands together.

 _Ok time to get another detention with MY hot drop dead sexy professor_ thought Harry.

He grinned at the thought of getting caught.

 _However, it would just be icing on the cake if I get caught by Professor Liam himself…. on second thought_ , thought Harry as he put a finger to the corner of his mouth and thought.

_I think the icing would look much better on him then a cake._

"Hey if there's one thing I'm good at in school it's breaking rules," said Harry as he used his wand and transfigures his clothes into black Speedos.

 _Maybe I should have let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin back in first year because I am defiantly not thinking like a Gryffindor right now_ thought Harry as he ran off and cannonball into the black lake.

When he resurfaced, Harry pushed back his hair from his face he lifted his hand.

"Accio wand"

the wand flew into his hand Harry then used his wand on himself and said the bubble charm spell. Afterwards Harry shrunk his wand and put it in the secret pocket inside his Speedos once he put his wand away he dived underwater.

 Harry swam though the sea kelp he could see magical water beings everywhere. Harry surfaced a while later and started to do a few laps. Back inside Angel had finished reading over Harry's lines and stood up.

He rolled the parchment back up and walked out of the great hall then out into the grounds, he scanned the area for HIS green-eyed beauty but did not see him anywhere that is until he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

Angel turned, and his eyes narrowed a student was swimming in the black lake.

 _Don't students know it is forbidden for them to swim in the black lake_ thought Angel.

He marched over to the lake ready to give the student who dares to break the school rule a detention.

However, Angel stopped in his track and his eyes widened when the student turned around and he saw who the student was.

 _Harry_ thought Angel.

"Mr Potter just what do you think you're doing in there get out this minuet" said Angel.

Harry spun in the water when he heard the powerful and commanding voice of Professor Angel Liam.

"Ah um hi Professor" said Harry he gave his Professor a charming smile.

Angel wanted to smile and faint at the sometime at the way Harry was smiling at him, but he had to act like a teacher and not like a teenager in love, so he covered up how he really felt about the boy by frowning at him and folding his arms.

Harry could tell that his Professor was not pleased.

"Mr Potter, get out of that water this instant" said Angel in a commanding voice.

The voice was so powerful that it sent shivers down Harry's spine, Harry nodded and swam to the edge of the lake and got out.

Angel's eyes widened when he saw Harry wearing Speedos Angel felt his blood heating up as he watched the water ran down Harry's chest and down his powerful looking legs.

"Is something wrong professor?" asked Harry.

Seeing the look his professor was giving him, Harry then gave his professor a sly smile Angel snapped out of the trace Harry had him in and saw the sly smile on Harry's face.

 _Damn it all to hell Harry stop looking at me like that_ thought Angel.

his eyes hardened trying to block Harry from seeing how he felt.

“Get dressed Mr Potter" Angel snapped.

Harry nodded; he then reached into his Speedos and took his wand out he resized the wand then used it transfigure his Speedos back to his clothes.

* * *

Angel then grabbed his upper arm and walked him back to the DADA's class once there; Angel opened the door and shoved Harry into the room before walking in and closing the door behind him.

Angel used a Colloportus spell to lock the door and then used a silencing charm around the room, before pushing Harry against the door and clamming Harry's lips for his own, Angel ran his hands down the young wizard’s arms and laced their fingers together, before bringing their clapped hands up and pinning Harry's hands over his head.  After a while he pulled back, so the boy could breathe.

Angel then lent close to Harry's ear.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Mr Potter"

Harry groaned and pushed his hips up into Angel's.

 Angel bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"You should not have done that?" Angel growled.

 He was trying to not let his body take control.

“Why not?" asked Harry.

Angel shivered when he heard the breathless voice.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Mr Potter" said Angel.

Angel pulled back and investigated the green pools of Harry's eyes he thought he could get lost in them if he stared at them for too long.

 Angel took in Harry's appearance clothes ruffled hair messed and kissed swollen lips.

 _Bloody hell he's gorgeous_ thought Angel.

Angel took out his wand and performed a few spells to make Harry more presentable he then did those same spells on himself; Angel then pulled Harry from the door and unlocked it before opening it.

"Go now" said Angel.

Harry stared at his Professor before walking out and just before Angel closed the door he called out to Harry.

“Mr Potter" Harry turned "30 points from Gryffindor for rule breaking and a detention tomorrow with me at 9:00pm sharp in the forbidden forest don't be late" said Angel.

Before he slammed the door in the young wizard’s face.

Harry stood there in shock for a minute before shaking himself he then ginned like someone who just got what he wanted, he then started to do a little happy dance

“I got detention, I got detention, I got detention, and I got detention" he whispered repeatedly.

That is just how his friends and Professor Masters found him.

"Hey scar head what you so happy about" called Draco.

Harry stopped his little dance and turned to find his friends… and Professor Masters standing there.

"Ah... Um… hi guys hello Professor" said Harry Sheepishly.

“Good afternoon Mr Potter” said Spike.

 A knowing smile playing on his lips.

 "Ok Scar head why do you have a silly grin on your face?" asked Draco.

"Yes, why so happy Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

“I'm not telling" said Harry.

“Oh, come on Harry tell us please" whined Hermione Ginny and Neville.

Harry just pretended to zip his lips.

Spike laughed.

Draco froze he had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

Spike then turned to the 5 students.

“Good day to you all and thank you for showing me Hogsmead" said Spike.

"Ok bye professor" said Harry Ginny Neville Ron and Hermione.

 Spike looked at Draco.

the blond-haired wizard blushed.

"Good bye Professor."

Spike smiled at him before walking off.

"Well guys I need to borrow Serpent for a bit we'll see you guys later" said Harry.

He grabbed Draco's arm before dragging him off, when they got to an empty corridor Harry stopped and let Draco go, they both stood and faced the wall.

* * *

 

"Prowling lions slithering snakes."

"Just then a door appeared Harry stepped forward and opened it then he and Draco entered the room, Draco closed the door and the door disappeared.

*****Snake Den******

It was a hidden room one of many within the walls of Hogwarts.

Draco and Harry found it in their 5th year they made it their common room they came here when they wanted to hang out away from their friends or if like now they needed privacy to talk.

They both have been spending more and more time in what they like to call the snake den since the arrival of Angel and Spike.

"So, spill Scar head why so happy?" asked Draco.

he walked over to the dark green arm chair and sat down.

Harry walked over and flopped back on the red sofa.

Harry propped himself up on the sofa with his legs out stretched and looked around the room the room was decorated in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, the room was also designed so whatever the boys asked for it would appear

"I got detention with Professor Liam again" said Harry happily.

Draco looked at him and laughed.

“Ok Scar-head what did you do THIS time?' asked Draco.

Harry grinned.

"He caught me swimming in the black lake and not only that he saw me in my Speedos" said Harry.

Draco's eyes widened, and he then grinned.

"Harry you bad boy" laughed Draco.

Harry put on his fames innocent act and looked at his best friend.

"Who me what did I do I didn't do anything."

They looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

"So, when and where is this detention?" asked Draco.

"Tomorrow night at 9:00pm in the forbidden forest, but that’s not all for my misbehaver he took me back to the DADA's class room pushed me in closed and locked the door, then he put a silencing spell on the room pushed me up against the door and ravished me" said Harry.

Draco looked at him in shock the pouted.

"Hey why the pout?" asked Harry.

"You got some and I didn't" said Draco.

 Folding his arm across his chest like a child who didn't get what he wanted.

Harry looked at him and laughed.

"Oh, serpent do I have to remind you that you got kissed before me."

Draco just gave him a look and scratched the back of his head.

 "Ah yeah I did, didn't I?”

Harry just nodded.

"So, what did you and the gang do at hogsmead?" asked Harry.

 I'm not sure what the others did but Ginny Hermione and I went to the three broomsticks for a butter beer and later met Professor Masters oh and later I read a bit" said Draco.

"Read what?" asked Harry.

“This” said Draco.

He took out Harry's vampire book and enlarged it.

"Hey that's my book Draco you, slimy snake you stole it " said Harry.

"No, I borrowed it without you knowing" said Draco.

"Yeah well next time you want to read up on your vampire just ask" said Harry.

Taking the book off Draco.

After finishing my drink, I showed Professor Masters around hogsmead before meet up everyone to head back here”

"So, in other words you had a good time" said Harry.

"Yep" said Draco.

“Come let go and find the others and see they brought me back anything" said Harry.

“Alright then" said Draco.

They both stood up password and left their secret common room, the door disappeared behind them. Draco and Harry walked down the hall and found their friends near the staircases.

"What's going on guys?" asked Draco and Harry.

Making their way over to them.

"We were going to go to the astronomy tower and sit on the roof and watch the sun set want to come?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, let’s go" they answered.

So, they all raced up to the astronomy tower.

* * *

when they got to the tower they walked up the stairs and on to the balcony, once on the balcony they all used the spell Wingardium Leviosa on themselves.

Once all on top of the roof they sat down and Ron past around the snacks he brought with him they sat with each other and watched the sun go down.

"Wow look at it" said Ginny.

“Yeah beautiful isn't it” said Neville.

The other nodded in agreement.

Harry leant over and whispers in Draco's ear.

"Bet you'd love to do something like this with Professor Masters"

Draco nodded his head eagerly and grinned.

"Well how about you wouldn't he like it as well?" he asked.

"No, I'm more of a moonlight man" said Harry.

"Yeah I can see it now moonlight walks on the beach with your love" said Draco.

"Hey, don't forget moonlight swims" said Harry.

"Oh yeah that to" said Draco.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" asked Neville.

Both boys turned and saw their friends looking at them.

"Uh nothing" they replied.

Their friends gave them both weary looks before going back to watching the sun set.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 9/2/18


	9. dreams part 1

Started it on the 9/2/18

 **Title** **:** dreams part 1

 **Author** **:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** none

 **Genre** **:** Friendship

 **Warnings** **:** swearing/ Masturbation

 **Rating** **:** explicit 

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Angel or Harry potter

 **Intro** **:** Harry wakes from a very PLEASENT dream but that’s when the uh problems start how can he face his DADA professor after what he just done

* * *

 

*****Wednesday 4th of September1996*****

The morning was stormy; with howling winds and rain that pounded down on the castle roof. The storm was so loud that it woke Ron from his slumber. Not being able to get back to sleep they decide to get up and get dressed for the day. Meanwhile Neville and Harry lay in their beds still asleep.

 _How can they sleep through this storm_ thought Ron?

Looking over at his friends, who were both still sleeping in their beds and unaffected by the storm. Harry lay in his bed dreaming away and undisturbed by the morning storm.

* * *

*****DREAM*****

Harry was standing in a dark and mysterious place; he looked around and saw nothing but darkness, Harry reach for his wand so he would have light but realized he does not have his wand with him. Knowing he did not have his wand he started to panic.

 _Ok Harry stay calm you can do this you went up against the dark fucking snake-face lord Voldemort_ thought Harry.

After calming down Harry then started walking around.

However, it was not easy because it was dark; suddenly Harry felt arms around his waist and felt someone press themselves against his back. Harry started to struggle.

"Let me go," said Harry.

The cloaked figure only tightened his grip on the young wizard, Harry shivered from being, pressed up against this mystery cloaked figure. After a while, the cloak figure turned Harry to face him; when Harry looked at the cloaked figure, he saw that the person was wearing a black cloak and had his hood up and his head bowed.

The cloaked figure looked up, Harry gasped because he saw the face, the fangs and the yellow eyes. "Your him aren't you you're the one who saved me that night in the forest" said Harry.

The vampire nodded.

 To the vampire’s surprise Harry hugged him.

When Harry realized what he was doing he pulled back and stuttered.

"Uh… um… sorry."

The vampire smiled showing off his fangs; the sight of seeing the fangs made Harry shiver, not with fright but with excitement, he began breathing heavily as the vampire reach out and ran a pale hand through Harry's dark hair, down his cheek and to his neck. When the vampire lent in and started to plant small kisses on the wizard's neck he felt the young wizards heart rate skyrocket. Suddenly Harry's berth hitch in his throat, as he felt the tips of the vampire's fangs on his neck.

  _He going to bite me and mark me as his_ thought Harry. However just as the vampire was about to mark him,

*****End of Dream*****

* * *

Harry woke up with a start thanks to a very LOUD clap of thunder knowing he wouldn’t get back to sleep he got up.

Meanwhile in the common room near the fireplace sat Ginny Ron and Hermione, they each were dressed for the day and were taking amongst themselves. When they

“Hey Harry, what up." Asked Hermione seeing the beady eyed look on her friend’s face.

Harry looked over at his best friend.

"I was in the middle of a VERY good dream when the bloody storm woke me" said Harry before walking over to the sofa.

"It was such a nice dream to" he whined.

Dropping down next to Hermione on the sofa,

Hermione smiled and pats his shoulder.

“By the way you were acting I say you were dreaming about vampires and the storm interrupted you" said Hermione.

Harry nodded, pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

After sitting there for 15 minutes Harry got up and walked up the stairs, he opened the door to his dorm room and saw Neville sitting on his bed dressed in his school uniform

"Morning Nev" said Harry.

Neville looked up to see Harry.

"Oh, hey Harry" said Neville.

Harry went over to his trunk and got out his school uniform he grabbed some black underwear and walk off into the bathroom.

"Later Harry" said Neville.

Before walking out of the dorm room.

Harry waved goodbye to him before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him, using a bit of wandless magic which he learned from his mother Harry locked and sound proofed the bathroom, before walking over to the shower and opened the shower door.

Harry reaches in, and then turns the tapes on, before adjusting them to the right temperature; Harry loved his showers hot almost to the point of burning his skin.

After running the water, Harry stripped off his PJ's and stepped in under the spay closing the shower door behind him.

Harry stepped away from the water; he grabbed the shampoo from the bottom shelf and put some in his hair before lathering it up.

He then grabbed his washcloth and shower gel from the bottom shelf in the shower stall.

He put some gel on the washcloth before washing himself, while washing him; he imagined it being Angel's hands washing him instead of his own.

After washing his body Harry stood under the water and rinsed the both the shampoo and gel from his body.

"Oh Merlin" moaned Harry.

As he felt the warm water cascade down his body, he lent back against the cool shower wall and closed his eyes, he let his mind wonder back to the dream, for Harry just thinking about, the vampire sent shivers of lust throughout his body.

 _Who is that vampire_ thought Harry.

while thinking of the piecing yellow eyes and white fangs he let his own hand wonder down his chest across his stomach, he grabbed a hold of his now hardened member and began pumping himself.

Harry eyes closed tight, and his breathing picked up, in his mind’s eye, he could see the vampire's face, the yellow eyes piercing right though him, and the glistening fangs that just beg to sink themselves into his neck.

 _Merlin, I do not know how much more I can take_ thought Harry.

 Suddenly his once clean body broke out in sweat the speed of his hand began to pick up as the vampire’s face change to that of Professor Liam's face.

"Oh " groaned Harry.

 In his mind's eye he stared into the brown eyes of his professor, Harry felt it in his body he was getting close to the end, so he used the Imperturbable Charm to soundproof the shower stall

Harry felt his knees buckle as he thrust his hips up into his hand repeatedly he shook his head from side to side, he was painting and moaning his eyes closed tight.

"oh… oh …oh...Oh!” Harry screamed.

The face of his professor disappeared, being over shadowed by blinding white light, his body went still, and he came yelling at the top of his lungs.

"PROFESSOR LIAM" yelled Harry.

His seed shot out of him landing on the shower floor and being washed away down the drain, Harry sank to the floor breathing heavily, and once he caught, his breath he stood up washed his hair and body again before stepping out of the shower.

Harry used a drying charm on himself before getting change once changed Harry walked out of the bathroom and back into the dorm room he walked over to the discard clothes on the floor and took out his wand and put it in his back pocket of his jeans. He then stood there for a few minutes.

 _I cannot believe I just did that I called for Professor Liam as I… oh Merlin I do not think I can look at him in the face lest not after that_ thought Harry.

He shivered as he thought back to what happened.

He shook his head to clear his mind, before walking back over to the clothes on the floor and grabbing his vampire book, the book was still marked at the section on William the bloody.

Harry then took out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at the book.

"Reducio."

after reducing the book and putting the book in his left front pocket of his jeans and his wand in his back pocket. Harry looked out to see that the storm had cleared; the sky was clear with a beautiful rainbow, Harry smiled before walking out of his dorm room and down the stairs.

When Harry entered the common room, he didn't see Neville Hermione Ron or Ginny.

 _They must be in the great hall_ thought Harry.,

He then pulled out his wand.

"Tempus" the time showed it to be 8:00am.

After checking the time walked over pushed the portrait of the fat lady open and walked out into the corridor, he walked down the corridor until he got to the changing staircases, once at the staircase he made his way down the stairs then walked into the corridor he walked down it then into another corridor.

Harry continued to walk down until he stopped and stood before a wall, Harry faced the wall and whispered the password.

"Prowling lions slithering snakes"

Suddenly the door appeared. Harry opened it and walked in the door closed behind him and disappeared,

* * *

*****Snake Den******

Harry walked over and flopped back on the sofa, he sat himself up, so he was sitting long ways on the sofa.

After sitting himself up Harry pulled both his wand and his vampire book out of his pockets, he pointed his wand at the book.

"Engorgio" said Harry.

After enlarging the book, Harry sets his wand on the table between the sofa and armchairs. Harry opens the book to the part where the bookmark was and began reading; however, he only read three pages, he was unable to concentrate on reading, because his mind was too preoccupied with the dream, as well as what happened in the shower, to be able to.

Harry sighed before marking the book and closing it, he set the book on the table with his wand "I could go for some pancakes covered with marble syrup right now" said Harry; just then a plate of pancakes covered with marble syrup appeared on the table.

Harry looked over and saw the plate appear he sat up and put the plate on his lap and began eating.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the great hall, every students and teachers were in the great hall eating breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table sat Ron, Neville Hermione and Ginny.

“Hey, I wonder where Harry is I mean I haven't seen him come in yet" said Ginny.

Hermione looked around.

"Your right were, is he," said Hermione.

"I saw him just before I came down into the common room and he was going for a shower" said Ron, as they were talking Draco walked in and over to them but as he got close he saw that his best friend was not at the table.

"Hey guys where's Scar-head;" asked Draco.

They turned to him,

"We have no idea Draco" said Ginny.

Draco frowned.

“When I was about to walk out of our dorm room he was heading for a shower be we all left before he came out and we have been watching and waiting for him to come into the great hall" said Ron.

 Draco nodded.

"Thanks Weasel I'll go find him I may have a good idea where he's gone" said Draco he then walked out of the great hall with Ron yelling out to him saying, "any time ferret any time."

Draco just raised his hand in a way of saying goodbye.

As he was walking out of the great hall he, felt someone watching him, Draco slowly turned back to face the great all he looked around but all he saw was the students chatting and eating he then looked at the staff table.

Looking along the row of teachers his eyes stopped when they court the eyes of Professor Masters, Spike looked at Draco; Draco felt a white-hot bolt of electricity run up and down his spine with the look Spike was giving him.

Draco shivered which made Spike grin he then winked at Draco, the young blond wizard felt his mouth go dry but nodded to Spike before running off down the corridor took a right then a left. Draco ran down the corridor until he stopped at the secret entrance to his and Harry's common room.

 "Prowling lions slithering snakes" said Draco.

* * *

 

*****Snake den*****

 From inside the room Harry looked up as the door appeared and opened he smiled as he saw Draco enter.

"Hey bro, what are you doing in here?" asked Draco.

He closed the door which disappeared.

“Hiding” said Harry.

 “From who?" asked Draco.

Walking over and sitting down next to him.

“From Professor Liam” said Harry.

“Why what happened?” asked Draco.

 “Um well it's hard to say” said Harry.

“If you can't tell me would you like me to use Legilimens on you would that help?” asked Draco.

“Yeah but you may be shocked at what you see" said Harry.

“You ready?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded.

Draco took his wand out and pointed it at Harry.

“Legilimens”

Draco was, pulled into Harry's mind and to the shower séance he was surprise at what he saw; however, his mouth dropped open when he heard Harry yell

“POFESSOR LIAM”

At the top of his lungs.

After seeing that he pulled out of Harry's mind Harry gave him, a shy smile at the shocked look on Draco's face.

“Ok I didn't need to see that ever again, but I can't believe you called out Professor Liam” said Draco.

“Now you see why I'm hiding” said Harry.

Draco just nodded.

 “What's worse I have a detention with him tonight in the forbidden forest” said Harry.

“Oh man” said Draco.

“Yeah and not only that I had a dream that unfortunately was interrupted by the twins" said Harry.

“Dream what was, it about?" asked Draco.

“Well I was standing in a dark room mind you I haven't got my wand with me and suddenly I'm grabbed from behind I start to struggle and tell the person to let me go but they don't instead the person turns me around and I'm face to face with a cloaked figure" said Harry.

"Really who was it?" asked Draco.

“The cloak figure looks up at me and all I see are white fangs and yellow eyes" said Harry.

Draco was shocked.

“You…you…. you mean the cloaked figure was a vampire?" asked Draco.

Harry nods his head, but he wasn't just any vampire" said Harry.

“You mean it was Angelus?” asked Draco.

Harry looked at his friend and burst out laughing.

“I wish but no it wasn't it was the same vampire who saved me from snake face Voldemort the night we had detention in the forbidden forest in our 1st year of Hogwarts."

Draco started to blush.

“Uh yeah I remember"

“Oh, you’re saying you remember screaming like a girl and running, away do you?" asked Harry cheekily.

“Oh, shut up Scar-head” said Draco.

He picked up a sofa pillow and throws it at Harry.

The pillow hit Harry in the face.

“OK, ok, back to my dream” said Harry. 

“Anyway, I was surprised it was him and hugged him but then I realised what I did and pulled back telling the vampire I was sorry that I hugged him; although I really wasn't, the vampire then reached out a pale hand and ran it through my hair down my cheek and down my neck. Then he lent in and started to plant barley there type of kisses on my neck, and that's when it happened,” said Harry.

Draco eagerly asked his best friend.

“Then what happened?” 

“That's when I felt his fangs on my neck and I thought to myself.

He's going to bite me and mark me as his,

but he didn't because at that exact moment he was about to sink his fangs into my neck I was woken up by the bloody storm" said Harry.

"Oh man, that’s what I call killing the dream," said Draco.

Harry nodded.

They were silent for a while it was only broken with the sound of Draco's stomach rumbling Harry laughed.

 “Don’t tell me you haven't eaten today?” asked Harry.

“No, I couldn't” said Draco.

“Why not?” asked Harry.

“Well if you must know I skipped breakfast to go look for my best friend who didn't feel like coming to the great hall" said Draco.

Harry blushed.

“Ah sorry Serpent but honestly I can't face Professor Liam not after what happened" said Harry.

“Maybe so but I'm still hungry” said Draco.

“Why don't you just say what you want you know this room will make it appear so just say what you want” said Harry.

“Ok, well I want bacon, eggs sausages and toast,” said Draco.

Just then a plate of bacon eggs sausages and toast appeared on the coffee table.

“See” said Harry.

Draco smiled.

“Have I ever said how much I LOVE our common room” said Draco.

He sat down, put the plate of bacon eggs sausages and toast on his lap, and began eating.

Harry just smiled.

After eating, the plate disappeared, Harry shrunk his book and put both the book and wand in his back pocket, and then both boys then left THEIR common room and walked down the hall then down another then walked down to the Great Hall.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 9/2/18


	10. Forest detention part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was such a pain in the neck pun intened to fix and edit i 4 got how long this chapter was

Started it on 9/2/18

 **Title:** Forest detention part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Angel/Harry 

**Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** student/teacher love

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel or Harry potter

 **Intro:** after this morning embarrassing problem Harry hides away in his and Draco’s secret common room later only for Draco to drag him out yet Harry still need to get away so after a bit he leaves to go on a walk later Harry has his 2nd detention with his Professor.

* * *

 

*****Great Hall*****

When they got there, the only students left were, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. The only professors left in the Great Hall were Professor Masters and Professor Liam. Poor Harry stood frozen on the spot when he saw that Professor Liam was still there Draco saw this and pushed on his back.

“Standing there all day won't get rid of what happened.”

"Yeah alright" Seethed Harry.

Well he and Draco walked in, both Professors looked up when they walked in Harry locked eyes with Angel, when Angel looked, into Harry's eyes he saw something in them something he could not identify. Harry suddenly crash landed back to earth after being transfixed by Angel, thanks to the sound of voices.

“Harry over here.”

Harry turned and saw his friends he gave them a small smile before walking over to them.

“Hey guys" said Harry.

 Stopping at his house table.

“Where were you mate you do realized you missed Breakfast” said Ron.

“Well I wasn't hungry” said Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his head while the others laughed Harry turned and locked eyes with Angel once more.

“Hey, Harry, are you ok?" asked Ginny.

Harry whipped his head back to face the red head witch.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"I asked if you were ok," said Ginny.

"Yeah Gin I'm fine just tied after all I was rudely awaken the storm,” said Harry.

Ginny smiled.

“Yeah not a nice wakeup call was it" said Ginny.

“Hey guys I'm goanna go for a walk" said Harry.

“Want some company?" asked Draco.

"No thanks" said Harry.

He then turned and walked out; up at the staff table, Angel looked over at Spike.

"I'm goanna go find out what's wrong with Mr Potter," said Angel.

"Ok," said Spike.

Angel then stood up and walked out the door behind the staff table.

* * *

 

*****Gryffindor tower*****

 Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor common room in Potter and Wesley's dorm room Harry was crouched in front of his trunk searching for his cloak he did not hear anyone come in. Angel stood in the doorway of Potter and Wesley's dorm room and in his hand was Harry's cloak.

 “Come on where the fuck is that thing” said Harry.

“Looking for this Mr Potter?” asked Angel.

Harry’s body froze he then slowly got to his feet and tuned around Harry swallowed and his heart rate quickened there standing the door way to his dorm room was Professor Liam.

“Um uh yes Professor that's exactly what I was looking for thank you” said Harry.

 Walking over to the Professor.

Angel looked at the wizard standing in front of him and looking at him with those emerald green eyes.

Eyes that make me weak at the knees thought Angel.

Harry then reach out to grab his cloak, however Angel moved it out of the wizard's reach.

Harry gave his DADA Professor a look, Angel only smiled then lifted the cloak up and put it around Harry' shoulders then tied it together.

“Now you’re ready for your walk" said Angel.

Harry gave Angel a small smile.

“Oh, one more thing Mr Potter" said Angel.

“Yes Professor?" asked Harry.

Angel smiled and lent down to whisper in Harry's ear.

 Angel hot breath on his ear made goose bumps appear on Harry's arms.

"You should have checked the cloak rack oh and don't forget you have Detention with me tonight" said Angel.

Harry's body shivered Angel chuckled before pulling away, and walking out of the room, down the stars into the common room, and stepping out behind the fat lady.

 back up in in the room Harry lent against the door frame.

After catching his breath, he forced his legs to move and walked down the stairs and into the common room. Harry made his way to the broom closet and got his Firebolt out before pushing open the portrait of the fat lady and walking out.

He walked down the stairs.

* * *

Harry walked down the corridor and out into the grounds; Harry scanned the grounds until he spotted the forbidden forest he shuttered when he looked at it. Harry mounted his broom and flew over the forest he flew in and dismounted his broom he looked around the Area.

“This is where it happened,” said Harry.

Looked around he stood there and closed his eyes as the memory came to him.

* * *

 

*****Flash Back 6 years ago*****

Four 11-year old’s Named Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasely had detention for being out of bed after hours; they were going to go in the forbidden forest with Hagrid to search for an injured unicorn. As they walked into the forest they split up with Harry Draco and Hagrid's dog Fang going to the left, while Hagrid Hermione and Ron going to the right.

As the two boys wandered the forest looking for the Unicorn Draco began to complain.

“This is savants stuff just wait until my uncle hears about this,” said Draco.

Harry just rolls his eyes.

Suddenly they hear a howl in the distance.

They turn and look around but see nothing; they walk further into the forest, when suddenly Harry's scar starts to burn.

“Ah” said Harry

Grabbing his head in pain.

Draco looked ahead and screamed Harry looked up even though he was in pain and saw a cloaked figure drinking unicorn blood the figure look up and bared its teeth at that both Draco and Fang turned and ran. Harry began moving back away from the cloak figure.

Suddenly out of nowhere, another cloak figure attacked the first cloak figure.

Harry watched transfixed by the fight, until the first cloak figure turned and ran. After that, the second cloak figure tuned its head to Harry and Harry gasped because he saw the fangs and yellow eyes.

A vampire saved me thought Harry.

The vampire was about to leave when Harry called out to him.

“Wait please.”

The vampire looked at him and shook his head no before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

 “Harry” said Hermione.

Harry tuned to see Hermione Ron Hagrid Draco and Fang.

“You ok mate” asked Ron.

Seeing the look on Harry's face.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” said Harry.

“Come on back to the school" said Hagrid.

"The others nodded.

Harry took the hands that Ron and Hermione offered him and helped him up the bit of slop, after that they let go and walked back with Hagrid Draco and Fang. Harry stood there before turning his head and stared off into the darkness where the vampire disappeared he gave a sigh before walking back to the others.

*****End of Flash back*****

* * *

 

Harry shook himself from his memories and looked around.

“I wish I could see you again” whispered Harry.

Suddenly a hand lades on his shoulder Harry whipped out his wand and spun around “Stupefy.”

Then Harry's eyes widened when he saw who he stunned, "Merlin Professor Liam I'm sorry" said Harry as he ran over to his Professor. Harry then reaches out his hand to the Professor.

Angel takes Harry's hand.

 “No, the fault is mine I should have given you a warning” said Angel as Harry pulled Angel to his feet, not letting go of the boy's hand Angel looks down at him.

“What are you doing in here.”

Harry saw that Angel had yet to let go of his hand and blushed before looking up into Angel's chocolate brown eyes.

 “I was remembering” said Harry.

"Remembering what?" asked Angel.

“The night a vampire saved my life” said Harry.

"Would you like to go back to the DADA's classroom and talk about it?" asked Angel.

“Love to but something tells me I’m late for class” said Harry

“It’s ok your first class is with me but your right we should go”

 Harry smiled shyly at Angel.

 “Harry" Angel whispers as he caressed Harry’s left cheek with his hand.

At hearing, his name coming out of Angel's mouth Harry eyes widened

"You called me by my name and not Mr Potter" said Harry.

Angel smiled at him.

“Yes, I did you don' mind do you" asked Angel.

“No sir” said Harry.

“Angel” said Angel.

“Excuse me?” asked Harry.

“You can call me Angel when were alone and I'll call you Harry is that ok” said Angel

“Yes Sir… um I mean Angel” said Harry.

Angel smiles and cups Harry’s face in his hands.

Harry’s eyes widened watch Angel’s face lean closer, yet his eyes closed when he felt Angel’s soft lips on his own.

Pulling back Harry opened his eyes and licked his lips 

“Ok let's head back" said Angel.

* * *

 

*****the DADA's classroom******

 They stopped just outside the classroom and saw Gryffindor and Ravenclaw waiting outside Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his broom.

“Reducio.” The broom shrunk then Harry put it in his pocket.

Afterwards Angel opened the door.

“Everyone inside take your seats take out you book and turn to page 394" said Angel.

Harry smiles and walks in as does the rest of the class.

 Angel walks in behind them all and closes the door.

* * *

 

******4 hours later*****

after potions dulling and charms it was finally lunch time.

Gryffindor and Slytherin exited the charms room

“Hey guys I need to borrow Harry for a bit do you mind?" asked Draco.

“No of cause not but what about lunch?” asked Hermione.

“We’ll grab something later” said Harry.

Then he and Draco walked off and made their way down to THEIR common room.

* * *

 

*****Snake den*****

When they got to their common room they said the password and walked in, once the door closed and disappeared.

Draco tuned around.

“Ok spill Scar-head what happened after you went for your walk?” asked Draco.

 Who sat himself in a green armchair.

Harry walked over and flopped back on to the red sofa.

“Where do I begin Serpent?” asked Harry.

“Well the beginning would help," said Draco.

“Oh, shut it Serpent” said Harry.

Throwing a red sofa pillow at Draco.

The blond wizard caught the pillow and put it behind his head.

 then Harry explains everything.

 After Harry Finished explained what happened Draco now sits in the arm chair looking like he just seen the eyes of a Basilisk; mouth hung open and eyes wide open.

Harry sat up.

“Oh, my Merlin someone call madam Promfry I think I just prettified Draco Malfoy” said Harry playfully.

Draco recovers from his shock and throws the sofa pillow back at him.

“I can't believe this, did I just hear you right Harry, first you stunned Professor Liam then he tells you that in privet your allowed to call each other by your given names and afterwards he KISSED you?” asked Draco in disbelief.

"Yep that's how it all happened," said Harry.

"Oh, holy fucking Salazar" said Draco.

Harry chuckled.

After getting the scoop out of his friends the pair leave and hurry to the great hall for lunch after lunch they had transfiguration and double Herbology. After Herbology which is the last, class for the day. Both Gryffindor and hufflepuff headed for the castle to wash up for Dinner in an hour.

* * *

******Later that night. ******

“So, Angel what are we doing for my detention?" asked Harry.

As he and Angel now walked across the grounds.

“Well we are going to go in to the forest and you’re going to study some of the creatures” said Angel.

“Shall we?” asked Angel.

Harry smiled and nodded.

 

They entered the forest and walked in silence but each sneaking glances at the other when they think the other isn't looking. Suddenly Harry stopped and looked over the area it was the same Area he visited hours ago, Angel turned to speak to Harry and saw he wasn't there but saw him standing not that far away.

"Harry" said Angel.

Walking over to him.

“Yeah Angel” said Harry.

 Turning his head, he saw Angel walk over to him.

“Thinking about that vampire again?  He asked.

“Yeah and this is the spot” said Harry.

Angel just looked at him.

“The spot?” asked Angel, the younger wizard.

"Where he saved me" said Harry.

"Ah I see" said Angel.

 He looked down at Harry, yet when Harry looked up at him Angel felt a crushing pain in his chest at seeing the sad look in Harry's green eyes.

"Do not give up Harry I'm sure you'll see your vampire again” said Angel.

Harry's head snapped up and Angel smiled at seeing the sparkle in Harry's eyes comeback.

“Do you really think so?" asked Harry.

"I would not have told you otherwise, now come you have a detention to attend" said Angel.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

they walked off feather into the forest, until at last they got to the place.

Harry stood in awe there just between two wide trees were thousands of dark greyish brown bats, flying around, Angel guide Harry over to a tree which was not that far from the vampire bats.

Angel then took out a blanket from his robes; after pulling out the blanket he reaches into his robes and pulled out his wand, before pointing his wand at the blanket.

“Engorgio.”

Once the blanket was resized Angel laid it out.

"you can sit down now Harry" said Angel.

Harry smiled and sat on the blanket he then unpacked his bag, Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and ink pot.

Angel pulled out a book and handed it to Harry.

“Ok Harry study the VB's (vampire bats) and then look throw the book and write down how many spices are there and what they are" said Angel.

Harry nodded and studied the bats then looked through the book, before writing down the information this went on for an hour until Angel called for a break.

 “Ok Harry I think it's time for a break” said Angel

He then held out his hand.

“Come here Harry,” said Angel.

Harry looks up at Angel before standing up and walking over to him.

Harry stood in front of Angel but was shocked when Angel pulled him down, so he was sitting between Angels legs with his back facing Angel's chest, Angel wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"30 points to Gryffindor" said Angel.

Harry looked over his shoulder.

“Well I took 30 points off you for rule breaking and I'm giving you those points back for excellent transfiguring spell you turned your clothes into swim wear with no mishaps or mistakes.

Harry smiled and turned so he was facing Angel.

“Thank you Angel," said Harry.

 “You’re welcome Harry,” said Angel.

 Caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and leans into the touch while closing his eyes.

Harry only opened his eyes again when he heard Angel speaking.

“Harry may I ask you something?" asked Angel.

 Harry nodded.

“Well Harry how would you feel about have a relationship with me?" asked Angel.

Harry's eyes snapped open and then grabbed Angel around the neck and smashed their lips together, when they pulled back both were panting.

"I take that as a yes?" asked Angel.

Harry smiled and nodded.

After Harry finished his detention they packed up and headed back to the castle. All the while holding hands, when they reached the castle Angel looked around before leaning down and giving his new boyfriend a loving kiss.

Neither of them sees the two blonds watching.

“See I told you they would end up a couple before the night was over so pay up” said the young blond.

“Oh alright” said the older blond.

He reached into his pocket and gave the young blond 5 gallons.

"Now it's back to the dungeons for you Mr Malfoy" said the older blond.

“Yes, Professor Masters" said Draco.

He turned and made his way back to the common room.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

 Finished it on 10/2/18

 


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: guys im not to sure what to call this chapter so any idea would be helpful  
> ***************************************************************************  
> Sev and Lily are still best friends and Sev and James are getting along (for Lily's sake) but still HATE each other oh yeah forgot to let you guys know this but Ginny's in the same year as Harry  
> Letters and notes are bold italic and underline

Started it on the 10/2/18

 **Title:** Chapter 11part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Angel/Harry

 **Genre:** Romance/ friendship / humour

 **Warnings:** Student/ Teacher love swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro:** Harry spends the morning reading only to be lovingly interrupted by her boyfriend Professor Liam and later Spike tell Draco a funny story involving Angel that gets the older blond into trouble

* * *

 

*****Thursday 5th of September 1996/ Gryffindor common room dorm rooms*****

The morning after Harry's detention, the sky was blue, and the sun was shining brightly over Hogwarts. Meanwhile up in the Weasley and Potter dorm room of Gryffindor tower, Harry had just woken up; he yawned and stretched his body and lay back with a grin on his face as memories of last night came back to him.

 _Wow I can't believe last night really happened it feels like a dream_ thought Harry.

Still wearing the grin on his face Harry got out of bed and headed for the shower, 5 minuets later Harry exited the shower and headed over to his trunk, kneeling and lifting the lid, Harry looked through his trunk until he found his School robes, once he had his School robes; he also took out his school stuff and his bag.

Once Harry had his bag he put his books parchment ink-pot and quill inside. Harry then closed the lid and set the bag on top of the trunk. When he finished putting his school stuff in his bag, Harry stood up and grabbed his Uniform; and changed into it.

* * *

 

When he finished getting changed, Harry put his cloak around his shoulders, before tying it together. Once the cloak was secure around his shoulders, Harry then picked up his bag, and slung it back over his shoulder. Harry grabbed both his vampire book, and his wand, from the top draw of his bedside table, he down sized the book before putting both items into the pocket of his robes. After the items were put in his pocket, Harry then grabbed his timetable, then slung the bag over his shoulder then walked out of the dorm room, and down the staircase.

Harry crossed to the entrance and pushed open the portrait of the fat lady; he then walked out into the corridor and made his way down the corridor and out of Gryffindor tower, then walked down the changing stair case. Once on the ground floor, Harry walked down the hall and out into the school grounds,

* * *

 

Harry walked over to the tree beside the lake, when he got to the tree, Harry dropped his bag, and sat down, he took out both his wand and his vampire book, then pointed his wand at the book.

“Engorgio.”

After the book resized itself, Harry put his wand back into his robes, before opened the book to a new section of the book he had finished reading about William, so he started on the new section this part of the book on an ancient vampire known only as the master. Harry had only read four pages of this new section, when a shadow suddenly past over him.

“Well you're an early riser I see” said voice.

Harry turned his head and smiled; standing behind him was his Angel.

“Well good morning Angel” said Harry.

Angel looked around, when he didn't see anyone he bent down and kissed Harry.

“And a good morning to you my green-eyed beauty.” Said Angel.

That comment only made Harry blush.

Just then they heard someone clearing their throat, they both stood up and turned scared that they had been found out; only to sigh however when they saw it was Draco and Spike and both were wearing their school and Teaching robes.

Draco had an unpleasant look on his face.

“Yuck guys did you to have to do that so early in the morning?" asked Draco.

 While making their way over to the couple.

"Oh, like you’re not dying for another kiss from Professor Masters" said Harry.

A Smile playing on his lips.

Draco blushed as Spike looked at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

However, there was also a sparkle in his blue eye.

“Is there something you're not telling me Mr Malfoy?” asked Spike.

"Ah no Sir" said Draco.

 Sending a murderous glare to Harry.

"Anyway, Harry what are you doing out here at 6:00 in the morning?" asked Angel.

 Sat beside his boyfriend.

"Reading" said Harry.

Draco and Spike just rolled their eyes.

“Figures” said Draco.

“Come on Mr Malfoy let's go to the great hall and leave these to love birds alone” said Spike.

“Yo Draco” said Harry.

Draco turned around.

“What?" He asked.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do” said Harry with a wink.

The poor blond-haired boy blushes, then gives the grinning Harry a death glare.

“Oh, shut the fuck up Scar-head.”

He tunes and walked with Spike back into the school and down to the great hall.

* * *

 

******Great Hall******

When they walked in they saw all four house tables set up, but no one was there. Spike and Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, looks across at Draco who has his head down,

Mr Malfoy are you alright?" asked Spike.

Reaching across the table and rested his hand on Draco's, Draco looked up he gave Spike a small smile.

"I'm fine sir just thinking" said Draco.

"About?" asked Spike.

 _You_ thought Draco.

He looked at into Spike’s eyes; Draco swallowed and whipped his sweaty hands.

 _Man, why do I get like this every time I'm around him_ thought Draco?

"Mr Malfoy" said Spike.

"Sorry what was that sir?" asked Draco.

“I asked what you were thinking about, yet you had not answered” said Spike.

"Ah sorry sir I was thinking about my school work" Draco lied.

Spike looked concerned.

"Are you having trouble?" asked Spike.

"No sir I just got so much to do" said Draco.

Leaning back and running his hands through his hair.

Spike smiled, and Draco shivered.

Spike's smile widened and leans forward.

"I know what might cheer you up" said Spike.

“What you do my school, work for me?” asked Draco.

Spike laughed.

"No, my silver dragon" said Spike.

Draco looked at him eyes widened at what the professor called him.

Draco could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and was afraid that the professor could hear it also; Spike saw the look on Draco's face and cursed.

"Shit" whispered Spike.

 _I just called him my silver dragon out loud_ thought Spike.

Looking into Draco's eyes he saw the grey of his eyes light up in shock and wonder.

 _He heard me to_ thought Spike.

"Double shit" whispered Spike.

"Professor um what did you call me?" asked Draco.

Spike avoided his eyes.

“Nothing I didn't call you anything Mr Malfoy" said Spike.

"Oh," said Draco.

He cast his eye down, and then looked back up.

 "So anyway, what was the idea you had to cheer me up?" asked Draco.

Spike smiled.

“Want to hear a funny story?” asked Spike.

Draco smiled, and nodded.

Spike smiled.

Then began telling Draco about the time Angel was turned into a puppet.

* * *

Back outside Angel and Harry sat under the tree

"Angel was it just me or is there sparks flying between my best friend and Professor Masters?" asked Harry.

"No Harry I saw it to" said Angel.

Harry's eyes light up and he began rubbing his hands together with this evil grin on his face.

Angel looked over and saw the look on Harry's face.

"Ok something tells me someone wants to play match maker" said Angel.

Harry's face light up.

"Can I, can I please Angel, can I?" asked Harry.

Giving Angel the puppy eyes.

Angel smiled and kissed his lips.

"Go ahead and have your fun Harry just don't get caught" said Angel.

"Yay thanks Angel" said Harry.

Hugging Angel, then he lets go.

Angel stands up before holding out his hand to Harry. Harry took Angel's hand and Angel pulled Harry to his feet. Once Harry was on his feet, Angel let go of his hand, then together they walked back to the castle. They walked down the corridor, and into the great hall.

* * *

 

When they walked in, they saw Draco and Spike sitting at the Slytherin table and Draco was laughing his head off.

"What so funny serpent?" asked Harry?

Draco caught his breath.

"Professor Masters just told a funny story?"

"Really and what story was that?" asked Angel.

Walking over to the table with Harry and taking a seat.

"The one where you Professor Liam were turned into a puppet" Draco laughed.

Harry's eyes widened and looked back at Angel.

Meanwhile Angel's brown eyes were trained on Spike.

"Spike you are dead when I get my hands on you" said Angel.

 Getting up and stalking over to him. Spike began backing away.

“Calm down ya bloody puppet” said Spike.

However, Angel kept on advancing on the blond man.

Draco and Harry sat at the table trying to hold in their laugher; however, they let a giggle slip from their lips.

Angel turned his head and looked at the two wizards.

"What are you two giggling at?" asked Angel.

Spike looked at Harry and Draco then at Angel.

“There giggling at the, we little puppet man.”

Hearing that name one more time from Spike and Angel snapped lunging at Spike, making both Harry and Draco burst out laughing and holding their stomachs, while watching Angel Chase Spike around the great hall.

When the fun was over they all sat down with Harry sitting next to Angel.

Draco looked over at his best friend and smiled.

"What's that smile for serpent?" asked Harry.

Draco's smile turned into a grin.

“So, Scar-head seems to me that you loved the detention that you got last night, well if that little display Professor Masters and I saw last night was any indication I say someone had a VERY good time.

Harry and Angel looked shocked they WERE spotted last night, Draco just sat there grinning like that cat that caught the cannery.

 “Not to mention the little kiss we witnessed this morning, so that must mean you and Professor Liam are dating now" said Draco innocently.

Harry looked up at his best friend and saw the sly smile on the young blond wizard's face.

Harry blushed bright red.

“Shut up serpent”

Draco laughed.

"How the hell did you know that?" asked Harry while the blush on his face deepened.

Spike grinned.

 "We saw you."

Angel and Harry looked at Spike.

"The Professor, here thought it would take a week before you two became a couple, but I said you two would end up a couple in a day" said Draco.

“OK hold up here Mr Malfoy are you saying that you and blonde bear over here bet each other on how long it would take Mr Potter and I to become a couple?" asked Angel.

Draco grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, and I got it right got me 5 gallons for it to" said Draco happily.

He held up a black string pouch. With the small amount inside

“See" said Draco.

“I see" said Angel.

They sat there and talked for a bit then Harry got out his time table and had a look.

"Hey, Serpent, we have duelling DADA's and Divination together" said Harry.

“Think you'll be able to concentrate in DADA's?" said Draco.

Harry look up at him.

“Yes, I will but the question is will YOU be able to concentrate in duelling or will you be knocked by a spell after you forget to shield yourself because you would be too busy goggling Professor masters?" asked Harry.

Spike turned and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Harry chuckled.

"Divination snooze fest" said Draco and Harry.

After that students and teachers began walking in.

Spike and Angel stood up from the table.

“We'll see you later?” they said.

Before they walked up to the staff table.

“See ya in duelling and DADA's serpent" said Harry.

He high fives Draco, before getting up and walking over to the Gryffindor house.

“Hey Harry" said Hermione and Ginny.

Harry smiled "hey how's my sister witches?" asked Harry, as he hugged and kissed both Hermione and Ginny on the cheek before sitting down.

Drawing breakfast, the mail came, owls flew in from the ceiling and flew around until they found their owners; Hedwig flew in and perched on Harry's shoulder

"Hey girl" said Harry as he stroked her feathers.

Harry untied the package and letter from her leg, before pulling out his wand and pointed it at the package said "Engorgio."

The package re sized itself. Harry opened the letter and read it.

* * *

 

**_ Dear Harry _ **

**_ Hello darling thought you may like something new to read in case you finished you vampire book I know you've been eyeing this book for a while, so I got it for you hope you enjoy it your godfathers, your father and I love you a lot study heard, and we’ll see you for Easter. Work heard in potions just don't give Sev any grief but with you being my son I'm sure you'll do fine your becoming a great potion's maker just like me _ **

**_ Love mum _ **

**_ P.S. tell Sev I said Hello _ **

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 12/2/18


	12. Classes part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s time table  
> Breakfast in the great hall 7:30am  
> First class: Charms with Ravenclaw 9:00am  
> Second class Divination with Slytherin 10:00am  
> Third class: Potions with Ravenclaw 11:00am  
> Forth class: Duelling with Slytherin 11:30am  
> Lunch 12:00pm  
> break 12:30pm  
> Fifth class: 2:30pm DADA with Slytherin  
> Break 3:30 (free time until dinner)  
> Dinner in great hall 5:00pm  
> 

Started it on 12/2/18

 **Title:** Classes part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Angel/ Harry

 **Genre:** friendship/ Romance

 **Warnings:** Student Teacher love

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro:** Harry begins his day with Charms as his first class

* * *

 Harry smiled and folded the letter then untied the strings of the package and pulled the wrapping away what he saw made him gasp. "

"No way she didn't, no bloody fucking way" said Harry.

"Harry what is, it?" asked Hermione and Ginny.

“This” said Harry.

Holding up the underworld movie trilogy book, both girl’s eyes widened.

“Haven't you been waiting that book since…" said Ginny and Hermione.

“…Since I saw it in the muggle book store last summer "finished Harry.

"Oh, great more vampire's" said Ron.

Harry ignored Ron and opened his book; he then began reading while eating his breakfast. When breakfast was finished the goblets and plates disappeared. Harry marked the book and put it in his back pack, before slinging the bag over his shoulder.

“I'll see you in Divination DADA's and Duelling serpent” said Harry.

“Ok see ya there Scar-head” said Draco as he too slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Catch ya later Professor Liam" said Harry.

Before Harry could walk out of the great hall, Angel walked over and lent down to whisper in Harry's ear, "I'll see you later love study hard and try not to get distracted" said Angel.

After that he turns and walked out the door behind the staff table.

Draco just looks back at Spike and gives him a shy smile which Spike returns with a grin and a wink before he turns and walks out the door behind the staff table.

All the students went off to their first class, the 6th year Slytherins Hufflepuff Gryffindor and Ravenclaw walked off to the changing stair case, the Slytherins and Hufflepuff, walk down to the 2nd floor while 6th year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

* * *

******Charms*****

Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw walked into the room and sat down, Ron Hermione Ginny Harry and Neville found seats and sat down. Then at 9:00am; Professor Flit-wick walked in, everyone stopped talking and turned to the font.

“Alright class please, take out your Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 and turn to the first page” said Professor Flit-wick.

Everyone did as Professor Flit-wick and took out their books for the next hour they read up on the spell Anapneo they all took out a parchment ink pot and quill and began writing down some information on the spell.

However, Harry kept stopping and looking out the window, he just could not concentrate all he wanted to do was see Angel, but he knew he would not be able to see him until lunch which to him seem so far away.

Ginny Ron Neville and Hermione saw that Harry kept on looking out the window.

“Harry mate what's wrong?" asked Neville.

Harry shook his head and looked back at Neville.

“huh what was that Nev?" asked Harry as he looked back at his black-haired friend.

"I asked if you’re ok" said Neville.

“Ah yeah I'm fine thanks" said Harry.

At the end of class, the bell rang, they all packed up, Harry looked at his time table and saw that they had Division with Slytherin. Once they packed their stuff up all the Gryffindor’s walked out, of the charms classroom and all the way to the north tower.

On the way they met with their Slytherin, friends.

“Hey guys” said Harry.

As he Ron and Neville walked over to Blaze Draco Vincent and Gregory, while Ginny and Hermione walked over to Pansy, together they walked to the Division classroom.

Ginny looks at them all before they entered the classroom.

“OK everyone it's snooze fest time” she tells them.

Everyone laughs.

“Oh, good I've been, wanting to catch up on my sleep" says Ron, 

That just made everyone laugh harder before they entered the classroom.

* * *

Entering they friends found a table big enough to sit everyone, so they take a seat.

“Today we will be studying crystal balls” said Professor Trelawney.

on yawns and put his head on his Divination book and closed his eyes, Ginny elbowed Pansy and Hermione.

The girls look at her and Ginny just points to her brother, the girls smiled and giggled, then they all pretend to listen to what Professor Trelawney had to say, Hermione Ginny and Pansy were talking under the cover of the Muffliato spell.

Ron was asleep Vincent Gregory and Blaze were pretending to read their Divination book but were in fact reading a Quiddich magazine, meanwhile Harry was drawing a picture of Angel and Draco was gazing at the crystal ball in front of him.

Harry glanced over and saw Draco gazing longingly at the crystal ball.

“Tell me Serpent what can, you see?" Harry softly asked his Slytherin best friend.

Harry saw the dreamy look on Draco' face.

“Professor Master's stunning blue eyes."

After 20minuets of fooling around, they all except Ron who was still asleep got to work on what they needed to do for divination at the end of class, Professor Trelawney had told them that they had to look though the book and right a 6-page essay on the good uses of crystal balls.

They all nodded.

Hermione shook Ron awake.

“Hey, Ron, wake up” said Hermione.

“Yeah wake up Ron snooze fest is over" said Ginny.

“Huh what?” asked Ron.

Jolt awakes from his sleep.

“It's time to leave" said Hermione.

Harry looked at his time table and saw that Gryffindor had Potions with Ravenclaw.

“Hey, we better hurry we have Potions” said Harry.

“We have Care of magical creatures with Hufflepuff" said Draco.

Looking at his timetable.

They all stood up and gathered their books; and walked out of the class room and down to the dungeons, while Slytherin walked outside to the forest.

* * *

*****Dungeons/ potions classroom*****

Once the Gryffindor were down in the dungeons. They made their way to the potions classroom, when the Gryffindor’s got there they saw the Raven claw’s standing outside.

Harry moved away from the others and knocked on the door.

“Come in” said a voice.

Harry opened the door and stuck his head in.

“Hey professor can we come in?” asked Harry.

Severus looked up and nodded.

Harry then pushed open the door and the rest of Gryffindor and the whole of Ravenclaw walked in and took their seats, Harry opted to sit at the front of the class.

“Make your way over and behind the cauldrons” said Severus.

Everyone did as he asked without question.

Once all the students were standing behind their cauldron, Severus stepped forward.

“Ok go and get out your ingredients for today we'll be brewing Draught of Living Death" said Severus.

The students nodded and started get their ingredients. 

Severus turned and walked over to the cupboard and got out a stack of Advanced Potion-Making books. However, these books had his way of brewing potions in it and not the way it says in the book. Severus went around and gave everyone a book.

 “Turn to page 10” said Severus.

Before he walked back to his desk and sat down.

He then began marking work from the last class which was 3rd year Slytherins and Gryffindor, Harry was working away quietly crushing the sopophorous beans. However, his mind was far away in the DADA's classroom where Angel was teaching.

 _I wonder what Angel's doing now_ thought Harry.

After crushing the sopophorous beans he put the beans along with the asphodel in an infusion of wormwood roots into the cauldron and began stirring the cauldron counter clock wise.

While a puff of blue smoke was released then on the seventh one Harry stirred the cauldron clock wise the potion started to turn a deep purple. When it was finished the potion a lilac colour Harry stopped stirring and let it set after a while the potion turned clear.

 “Professor I've finished” said Harry.

Severus stood up and walked over to Harry and looked, into the cauldron.

“Very well-done Mr Potter 20 points to Gryffindor" said Severus.

“Thank you, sir,” said Harry.

The ones who got it right spent the next few minutes filling the empty potion vials with the potion, while the students who got it wrong, had to write an essay on how to make the potion.

When all the potion vials were filled.

Harry packed up and ran out of the classroom; everyone else left at a slower pace Severus stuck his head out and saw Harry running up out of the dungeons,

“No running in the corridors Mr Potter or I'll have to deduct those points I gave you" said Severus.

Harry turned and started walking backwards.

“Mum says hello by the way and told me not to give you any grief” said Harry,

Severus smiled.

“Is that so?" asked Severus.

“Yes” Harry answered.

“Your mother is a wise witch Mr Potter” said Severus.

“Yeah you should know that after all you've been her best friend for 27 years you know her better than anyone even, better than my dad."

Severus scowled at him playfully.

“Get outer here Potter before I have to write to your mother and tell her you’re giving me grief" said Severus with a mock growl.

“Yes sir” said Harry.

Giving Severus a mock salute

Harry saw Severus start pulling down his sleeves and give the boy an evil like grin, Harry new what that gesture meant he turn and bolted up out of the dungeons with Severus laughter echoing though out the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the forest, Slytherins and Hufflepuff 6 years had just finished having care of magical creatures, Draco pulled out his time table and had a look at it to see what his next class was.

He saw he had duelling with Gryffindor for 4th period.

 _Oh god how am I goanna face Professor masters oh man this must be how Harry felt when he realised he was in love with professor_ _Liam_ thought Draco.

He packed up his books and things then he Pansy Gregory Vincent and Blaze headed back to the school. When they walked into the school they headed for the changing stair case and to the 5th floor. On their way to Duelling he and the other Slytherins saw Harry and the Gryffindor’s, walking the up the stairs.

“Hey guys” said Draco.

“Hey dragon” said Neville Ron Ginny and Hermione.

“Hey serpent” said Harry.

“Hey Pansy Gregory Vincent Blaisehow are you guys?" asked Ginny "we're good thanks Gin” said Pansy.

Harry walked over and whispered into Draco's ear.

“Were you able to concentrate on you other subjects?”

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry,

“Not a chance and you, how were you doing."

“Hell; I was working but my mind was in the DADA's class with my Angel, but you're lucky you get to see your man now I have to wait until 7th period before I see my man” whispered Harry.

Draco angrily whispered back.

“He's not my man Scar-head”

 Harry smiled “Yet” said Harry.

Draco pulled back and faced him.

“What's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco.

"Nothing bro nothing at all" Harry sing song.

“Hey, don't forget that you'll see your professor at lunch" said Draco.

“Oh yeah forgot about that” said Harry.

Then he smiled and got this dreamy look on his face.

Draco saw the look and rolled his eyes.

 “Oh brother.”

Just then they heard a voice.

“Mr Potter Mr Malfoy what are you both standing out here for, everyone is already inside get inside the classroom now," said Spike.

The wizards turned and saw Spike standing in the door way of the duelling classroom.

“Yes Professor” said Harry.

He winked at them both before skipping, into the classroom.

Meanwhile Draco was still standing outside; he looked up at Spike and blushed

“Yes Sir.” Draco mumbled.

As he walked passed Spike he felt a slight tap on his ass, Draco froze before slowly turning his head and looked over his shoulder at Spike.

Draco held his breath, yet his heart began raptly beating in his chest, Spike was casually leaning in the door way arms folded and ankles cross he was giving Draco this piercing yet loving gaze.

Draco looked away and hurried inside. Meanwhile Spike pushed himself off the door way and walked inside closing the door as we went.

* * *

*****Dulling*****

Spike walked passed Draco and whispered in the boy’s ear.

“If you and potter doodle outside my class room again it will be detention for both of you” whispered Spike.

Draco who was beat red and still standing in the same spot as before looked around; he sighed, glade no one saw, well he hoped no one saw.

However, one person did see; Harry.

The dark head wizard smiled into his Duelling book.

Bugger I may not need to play match maker thought Harry.

Spike meanwhile made his way to the head of the classroom turning to face his students spike cleared his cleared his throat.

“Class get your duelling books out and read upon the Protego spell then get with a partner and we will perform the spell” said Spike.

He then scanned the classroom and saw Draco still standing where he was before.

“Into your seat Mr Malfoy or you get 40 points from Slytherin and a detention” said Spike.

Draco slowly on jelly legs walked over to Where Harry sat, he then collapsed boneless into the seat; he and the rest of the students then took out their duelling book and turned to chapter 2 pages 12.

Protego; the shielding spell;

They read upon the duelling spell, then afterwards they all got their wands and made their way over to the duelling platform, everyone both Slytherin and Gryffindor crowded around the stage.

Meanwhile Spike was standing on the platform looking at all the students.

“OK now I need an opponent….”

Spike then looks around at all the students and spots' Draco standing with his Slytherin and Gryffindor friends.

“…...Ah Mr Malfoy would you care to come up here please?” asked Spike.

Draco swallowed then walked up the stairs and onto the platform, Draco is now facing Spike.

“Wands at the ready” said Spike.

Pulling out his wand and put it in front of him.

Draco did the same and they then bowed to each other.

Afterwards they turned and walked away before tuning and facing each other, Spike then began shouting out Spells with Draco shielding himself.

“Wow there evenly matched" whispered Ginny to Pansy.

“Yeah they are” whispered Pansy.

Harry smiled and lent over to whisper to the two witches.

“Who do, you think is going to win?”

Both witches looked at their friend.

“It's hard to tell they’re both so good” said Ginny and Pansy.

Harry smiled while watching his best friend and Professor Masters, and then discreetly he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Professor Masters.

“Trinus sursum.”

Just then the professor trip and landed right on top of…. Draco.

The students gasped.

Harry just smiled before putting his wand back into the sleeve of his robes, both Spike and Draco looked stunned.

“My apologies Mr Malfoy” said Spike.

Hurriedly moving his body up and off Draco, before standing and holding out his hand to the young wizard.

Immediately after Spike moved off him, Draco felt the warmth of Spike's body disappear; the young blond hid his disappointment and took hold of the hand held out to him.

Spike then pulled him to his feet.

“Alright everyone team, up into pairs and start practising the Protego spell” said Spike.

They all did as he asked, Draco stepped off the platform and walked over to his friends.

Harry smiled.

“Serpent want to be my partner for this?” asked Harry.

Draco for some reason had a feeling it was his best friends fault that Professor Masters landed on him, so he smiled

Leans into whisper into Harry’s ear.

“Sure Scar-head I need to kill you anyway for that stunt you just pulled.”

“Sorry Nev the lioness is mine for this” said Pansy.

 Wrapping her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny laughed and wrapped her own arm around the Slytherin girl's shoulders, Crabbe and Goya paired up together, leaving Neville to pair up with Blaze because Ron and Hermione had dips on paring with each other.

Ron Pansy Blaze Draco and Vincent start throwing hexes jinx's and charms at their partners however all three were doing excellent at shielding themselves from the hexes jinx's and charms being thrown their way. Unfortunately, Harry on the other hand was not doing well on shielding himself.

“Scar-head concentrate the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can see him” hissed Draco.

Harry just huffed then Draco sent a jinx his way which Harry blocked.

The practice of the spell went on for hours, until at last the bell rang for lunch.

 “FANLLY” yelled Harry.

 He ran back to his desk and packet up.

After packing up Harry ran out of the classroom; Hermione Pansy Blaze Vincent Ron Ginny Neville and Gregory all looked at each other and thinking the same thing.

 W _hat the hell is going on with Harry._

Meanwhile Draco just stands there with a smile on his face and shakes his head; the others pack up but just before they head out, they turned back and looked at Draco who was packing his stuff.

"Oi Dragon ya coming?" asked Blaze.

“I'll be along in a minute you guys go on ahead" said Draco.

“OK” they replied.

Before walking out and making their way down to the great hall.

RCS if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 12/2/18


	13. pushing boundaries part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know that Harry's Patronusis a stag like his dads but for this story it is diffrent
> 
> <>is Angel's mind link with Harry

Started it on 12/2/18

 **Title:** pushing boundaries part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Spike and Draco and Harry/ Angel

 **Genre:** Romance/ Mystery

 **Warnings:** Teacher/student love make out swearing

 **Rating:** mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro:** Draco teaches Spike about what happens when you push forbidden boundaries meanwhile at lunch Draco throws and Harry a scrunched-up napkin back and forth only for it to turn to ash.

* * *

 

Back inside the classroom, Spike walked off the platform and over to his desk and sat down to begin marking some work, but every now and then he kept glancing at Draco, at one-point Draco caught Spike looking at him.

"Yes, Professor is there something you want from me?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I was wondering why you’re not going for lunch?" asked Spike.

“I am I'm just packing up” Draco replied.

Spike nods.

Before going back to marking the work.

“Say professor why did you do what you did just before I entered the class?” asked Draco.

Spike look up and caught Draco's eyes he knew that the young wizard was talking about the tap on the ass just before class began.

“To tell you the truth I don't know, and I apologise if it made you feel uncomfortable” said Spike.

Only now realizing he may have over stepped the boundaries with the flirting.

Draco looks up then zips his bag up before walking over to Spike, the Duelling Professor looked up when he saw a shadow play across his desk.

“Yes Mr Malfoy?” asked Spike.

Draco smiles and walks behind the desk and stands between the desk and Spike.

Spike just sits there and looks at him, Draco then suddenly straddles Spike lap and leans his face close to Spike's.

"You know Professor” he says in a whisper.

“It's not nice to tease someone”

He then starts leaning forward to plant tiny soft kisses on the side of Spike's neck.

 Spike's hands immediately grab at Draco's hips.

Draco smiles but his smile is hidden by Spike's neck.

Draco suddenly pushes his hip into Spike's own, the suddenness and force of it makes Spike gasp and throw his head back.

“Now who’s stepped the boundaries?” Spike asked breathily

Draco just smiles.

Stands up and walks out of the class room.

 Leaving behind a gasping duelling Professor.

As the closed Draco leans back on it and close his eyes.

 _Shit, shit, shit I can't believe that I just did that to Professor Masters fuck how am I going to handle seeing him after that but bloody hell it was fun_ thought Draco.

 Pushing off the door he walks off down to the Great Hall.

* * *

 

******Great hall******

When he walks in he sees his friends at their house tables, he smiles and waves to them, and they waved back, Draco afterwards walks over to his own table and sits down.

A few minutes pass and the teachers walk in, Harry smiles when he sees Angel walk in, after entering Angel looks around and spots Harry, Angel winks at Harry before walking over and sitting down at the table.

Harry looks along the row of teachers and frowns when he sees that Professor Master's seat is empty. Harry grabs a napkin, before digging around in his bag and grabs his quell and ink. He dipped his quill in the ink and writes on the napkin, before scrunching up the napkin and throwing it across the room where it hits Draco on the head.

“Huh?” asked Draco as the napkin falls into his lap.

Draco then unfolds the napkin and reads what is written on there.

****

**_Serpent_ **

**_What the hell did you do to Professor Masters to make him unable to attend lunch?_ **

**Scar-head**

 

Draco writes down his reply and scrunches it back up before throwing it back at Harry, catches the napkin then proceeds to unfolds and read the two words that were written on the napkin

****

**_Fuck you_ **

 

Harry just laughs before writing down his own reply and throwing it back to Draco who unfolds it and reads what Harry has written

****

**_Thanks, but no thanks bro I'd rather fuck Professor Liam_ **

 

Draco writes down his reply before throwing it back Harry smiles as he reads Draco's reply

 

**_Yeah well go right ahead I sure he'd enjoy it_ **

Harry writes down his reply and throws it back to Draco.

 

Professor Snape who had been watching them throw the napkin back and forth, discreetly took out his wand.

 

 Whispering “Incendio.”

 

Making the napkin turn to ash.

Both boys had looks of horror on the faces when they saw the napkin crumble to ash, then they turn to the staff table only to witness Professor Snape putting his wand back into the sleeve of his robes. Harry folds his arms over his chest and pouts, meanwhile up at the staff table, Severus just smirked, Harry gave him a death look while mouthing

‘Kill joy’

 the rest of lunch was uneventful until a note magically appeared in Harry's lap. Harry looked at it before opening it, however when he did open it he smiled.

**_Cheer up Harry darling do not forget what your last class is for the day I'll be looking forward to seeing my green-eyed beauty front and centre_ **

**_All my love_ **

**_You're Angel_ **

Harry smiled one last time before folding the note and slipping it in the pocket of his robes, lunch was coming to an end, yet Draco noticed Spike had still not shown up for lunch.

 _Where is he_ thought Draco?

* * *

 When lunch was over the student began making their way out of the great hall and onto their last class Gryffindor’s and Slytherins 6th years headed and up to the 3rd floor and down The Serpentine Corridor

“Guys you go on ahead tell the professor Liam I'll be there soon” said Draco.

His friends nodded.

As did the rest of  Slytherins and Gryffindor’s also nod their heads and continued walking towards the 3rd floor and to the DADA class room.

* * *

 

 _Now time to find out why my drop dead gorgeous sexy Professor wasn't at lunch today_ thought Draco.

Making his way down the stairs and down the corridor to the duelling class, when he got to the classroom he knocked on the door. Just then the door opened, and Draco saw Spike standing in the doorway, Spike's eyes widened.

“Mr Malfoy shouldn't you be at your next class by now an I have another class in 10 minutes” said Spike.

“Yes, sir I know I just… ah um can I come in?” asked Draco.

Spike stepped aside to let the young wizard in when the door closed Draco look at him and licked his suddenly dry lips,

“Professor is something wrong?” asked Draco.

“No why do you ask” said Spike. 

“Um it's just that you missed lunch, and I was thinking maybe you didn't want to come to lunch after what… what I did to you” he said Nervously

Avoiding his professor’s eyes and twisting his suddenly clammy hands in front of him. He grew more confident and looked at Spike before saying

“But then again you did deserve it after all it was payback for what you did earlier, and you know what they say about payback it's a bitch" said Draco a smile playing on his lips.

Spike smiled.

“Well yes, your right payback is a bitch and the reason I was not there at lunch was because I had forgotten all about it" said Spike.

 Just then Slytherin and Hufflepuff 1st years began walking in. When they saw the class walk in they both sobered up and acted like Student and professor not to people in love flirting with one another.

“Thank you for the help Professor" said Draco.

“You’re welcome Mr Malfoy but remember you need to be alert so you do not get caught off guard" said Spike.

Drawing all this the 1st year students took their seats.

“Now run along your late for class" said Spike.

Draco nodded and left the classroom closing the door behind him, He then ran down the hall and up the stairs to the 3rd floor. He continued running down the hall until he got to the DADA's classroom.

* * *

  ******DADA’s Classroom******

“Sorry I'm late professor” said Draco.

Entering the classroom Draco saw everyone already in pairs with their wands out. 

"Next time detention Mr Malfoy we are Learning how  turning the shield like energy into an animal so come over here and take out your wand" said Angel

Draco did as asked.

Suddenly the room was fill with white energy each student thought of their animal and began trying to form the white energy into that animal.

Angel began walking around and looked at the students who had gotten the spell right and had formed their Patronus, he then looked over and saw and saw Harry and his friends, some of them and to Angel's surprise Harry were having trouble changing the energy into an animal.

He smiled and commended Draco on turning the white energy into a dragon.

“Well done Mr Malfoy” said Angel.

“Thanks sir” said Draco.

“Good going ladies you almost have it” said Angel.

 Seeing that Pansy Hermione and Ginny had half of the energy transformed into their Patronus.

But then he saw Neville Ron Blaze Gregory and Vincent struggling with theirs.

“Come on boys concentrate hold on to that happy memory and mold the energy into your Patronus” said Angel.

Meanwhile Harry's was having trouble performing the spell because his mind was set on Angel, his dream he had yesterday about that mysterious vampire and the two cloaked figures he saw in the forest today. "

"Ah I can't do this" said Harry.

Throwing his wand to the ground and stomps off over to the open window and sits on the ledge and looks out over the grounds, everyone stops and looks over Angel looks up from helping Daphne Greengrass and sees Harry.

"Back to your work everyone, keep, on what you’re doing Miss Greengrass your almost there” said Angel.

Everyone goes back to performing the spell and Angel walks over picks up Harry's wand before walking over to the window and sits on the ledge next to Harry, and holds out Harry's wand, Harry glances at him and took his wand back before looking out the window.

Angel then takes out his wand.

“Muffliato”

So now they couldn't be heard.

“Harry my green-eyed beauty what's wrong?” asked Angel softly.

“I got so much on my mind and it's not fair" said Harry.

Angel was about to reach out to him but pulled away when he realised that other could still see although they couldn't hear what was said.

So, Angel reaches into his robes and pulls out a gem stone and whispers the illusion spell "involvare."

Harry shivered as he felt the magic around him.

“What did you do?" asked Harry.

“It's an illusion spell, everyone will think that we a just sitting here talking they can't hear us because I put the Muffliato spell around us, however we only have 6 minutes until the illusion spell collapses so please green eyes tell me what's on your mind?” asked Angel

Lifting Harry up and setting the 16-year-old in his lap.

Harry lays his head on Angel chest while running his hand up and down.

“my mind is jumbled because I'm thinking about you" said Harry.

Angel chuckled anything else?" asked Angel.

"I'm also thinking about that mysteries vampire from my dreams” said Harry.

After he said that Harry felt Angels grip around his waist tighten Harry looked up at Angel and saw a flicker of gold in his eyes.

 _What was that_ thought Harry.

But when he blinked the flicker of gold was gone.

“Will you be alright now?” asked Angel.

Harry nodded.

Leans up to kiss Angel afterwards Harry stood up form Angel's lap.

 Angel smiled then with a flick of his wand the spells disappeared.

Harry walked back to the rest of the class and began performing the spell, Angel could tell his boy was doing much better, however he was still having a bit of trouble, most of the other students had already transformed the energy into their Patronus.

Angel walked around the classroom, helping the students who were struggling but then he walked past Harry he stood behind the wizard, Angel then covered Harry's wand hand with his own and put his other hand on Harry's hip.

Harry shivered and tensed afraid someone might see them, Angel felt Harry tense up and smiled then to Harry's shock and surprise he heard Angel's loving voice in his head.

 <Calm down Harry>

After that Harry spun around.

“Wh…. Whoa…. what… was that, were you just in my mind Professor?” Harry whispered.

Angel smiled and did it again.

<Yes, I was>

“Hey” said Harry.

“Back to work Mr Potter” said Angel.

He then walked back to his desk Harry then turned and began working on forming the white energy into his Patronus, and just as Harry was able to turn the white energy into a giant bat the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson.

“Bugger no fair” said Harry.

Angel smiled when he heard what Harry said.

“Alright class pack up” said Angel.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on 13/2/18

 


	14. Nightmare part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm putting this in here so no one has to go back over chapters to find out this tidly bits of info 
> 
> Italic is thoughts  
> underline is someone consciousness speaking  
> bold is when they are talking to themselves  
> *****************************************************************************  
> Mind links  
> Angel to Spike Bold and italic  
> Spike to Angel underline and bold  
> **************************************************************************  
> Letters and notes are bold italic and underline  
> <> is Angel's mind link with Harry
> 
> P.S Happy valentines sorry this is a depressing chapter on a happy day  
> also although i put Spike and Draco as a pairing they are not yet a couple just at the flirting stage Severus is Draco's godfather yet Draco also refer to Severus and sometimes call him uncle he switches between the to

Started it on13th /2/18

 **Title:** nightmares part 4

 **Author:** Shipping Galore

 **Pairings:** Angel/Harry and spike/Draco 

 **Genre:** Romance friendship/ Angst/ hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** mention of death and violence

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** the day is coming to an end however sleep does come easy for Draco has he is plague by nightmares 

* * *

 

They all did as they were told and packed up and walked out, the only ones left in the room was Angel, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Draco and Blaise.

“Harry it's time to go mate" said Ron.

Who like the others stood in the doorway ready to leave, Harry looked up.

“You guys run on ahead I'll catch up” said Harry.

All of them besides Draco gave Harry a suspicious look before walking out of the classroom Draco gave them both a smile and a wink before closing the door.

Harry then finished packing up and walked over to Angel and sat himself in the professor’s lap.

“Hey beautiful" said Angel.

He gave Harry a kiss, they boy was smiling when they pulled back.

So, you'll be down for dinner?" asked Harry.

"Yep you better get going" said Angel.

"OK" said Harry.

He then kissed Angel one last time before putting his bag on his back and walking out the room, he then ran down the corridor to the changing staircase and ran up them to the 7th floor and to Gryffindor tower.

Harry stopped in front of the fat lady.

“Password” she asked him.

“Balderdash” said Harry.

The fat lady then swung open and Harry walked though.

* * *

 

 “Hey guys” said Harry.

before he ran upstairs, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville just looked at him then each other.

Meanwhile upstairs Harry ran into his dorm room and over to his trunk he opened his bag and got his new book out then lifted the lid of his trunk and dumped his bag inside before closing the lid he then grabbed his new book and walked out of the dorm room and down the stairs to the common room.

"Well come on guys" said Harry.

Walking over and pushing on the portrait of the fat lady, the other followed him. Down to the great hall.

******Great hall*****

“When they walked in they made their way over to their house table and sat down Harry glanced at the staff table and saw Spike but no Angel just then the door behind the staff table opened and Angel entered and took his seat. Dumbledore waved his hand and the dinner appeared.

Everyone sat at the table chatting.

Harry meanwhile was reading his new novel while also eating his own meal. After Dinner everyone left, and the students returned to their common rooms

* * *

 

*****Slytherin Common room *****

Everyone was hanging out doing their homework, 4 hours later most of the younger students had already gone to bed 2 hours ago and most of the older ones were still doing their homework.

Draco let out a yawn.

“OK that’s it I’m hitting the sack night guys” said Draco packing away his homework before slinging the bag over his shoulder and heading up the stairs to his dorm room.

“Night mate” they all called out.    

Entering the room, he changes into his PJ’s and crawled into bed however by midnight he was twisted in the sheets as nightmares plagued him.

* * *

 

******Friday 6 th September 1996/ Draco’s nightmare** *******

Draco was on a battlefield, Auror’s, teacher and students were fighting thousands of vampires. The battlefield was covered in blood Draco was battling against the demons the vampires the Lycan’s and the escaped death eaters while trying to search for his friends his God and Professor Masters but all around him the student’s teachers and Auror’s were getting ripped apart literally.

"Professor Masters, Uncle Severus Harry Ron Hermione Ginny Neville Blaise Pansy Gregory Vincent where are you" called Draco.

Still no answers he kept searching while dodging vampires.

Then suddenly he tripped on something he lifted his head only to see the dead eyes of Harry looking back at him.

"No Scar-head" whispered Draco as he looked over the corpse of his best friend and as he looked at it he saw that Harry's neck had been snapped.

Draco lifted Harry's head up and lade it in his lap, he just just sat there with Harry's head resting in his lap reaching over he brushes back Harry's fringe tears ran freely down his face he looked around and saw the dead bodies or his friends and his uncle/Godfather.

Then he saw a body lying on across Harry's body with the back of his head torn off he rolled the person over and gasp when he saw it was Professor Liam. Draco then heard the voice of Spike.

“Mr. Malfoy”

Draco turned and to his horror saw someone holding Spike who was bound by magic and couldn't move.

“Ahh so this is the Mr. Malfoy you love so much is it?" asked a voice.

Draco unfortunately couldn't see who the person was.

“Well young wizard it seems you are here just in time to watch your beloved Professor die”

Then without warning the shadowy figure slit Spikes throat

"PROFESSOR" yelled Draco.

*****End of Nightmare*****

* * *

 

Draco sat up in bed panting his body was covered in sweat and he was tangled in the sheets, he pulled back the sheet then pulled back the curtains and got out of bed he looked around in the dark room hoping he did not wake his roommates, Draco then picked up his wand and waved it over the sheets and the old sweat soaked sheets became fresh clean sheets.

Afterwards Draco want and had a shower afterwards he came back and put on a pair of Grey sweat pants and a white jumper on then put the hood up, Draco grabbed his reduced nimbus 2001. He put it in his pocket before walking out of his dorm room down the stairs and crossed the common room and out into the corridor, where he made his way up the dungeon corridor and into the main entrance, once there he walked out of the castle doors, and into the grounds.

* * *

 

 Once outside Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand and his nimbus 2001. Draco held the mini sized broom in his hand and pointed his wand at it.

 "Engorgio"

The broom formed to its normal size he then mounted his broom and flew off towards the Quiddich pitch, once over the pitch he flew down to the grand stand he got off his broom before leaning on the barrier.

He stood in the stands looking out over the pitch and thinking about the Nightmare without even realizing it tears began falling from his eyes he could see the dead faces of Harry his friends Professor Liam his Godfather/Uncle and … Professor Masters, the overwhelming feeling of the nightmare cashed upon him and he fell to his knees and rested his forehead on the rail.

Meanwhile Harry was outside flying around because he couldn't get to sleep, he was flying near the Quiddich pitch when he spotted Draco so flying down he got off his broom before kneeling next to his best friend.

“Serpent" Harry spoke softly.

Trying to get his best friend’s attention yet laying his hand upon the blonde's shoulder, giving him silent support. Draco head snapped up and he looked to his left, Harry was surprised to see Draco had puffy read eyes and tear marks on his face.

"Hey what happened,” asked Harry.

Helping the blond to his feet and sat him on the bench behind him before kneeling in front of his best friend.

"Take deep breaths" said Harry.

Draco sat with his head between his knees taking deep breaths after he calmed down he lifted his head looking at Harry.

“Now tell me what happened?” asked Harry.

 Draco nodded and began explaining everything.

When he was finished Harry also had tears in his eyes, after learning about the death of the Auror’s teacher’s students Severus, his friends Spike's and the death that hurt the most Angel's.

"It was only a nightmare" Harry whispered reassuringly.

 While whipping Draco’s eyes as well as his own.

"I know but it felt so real" said Draco.

Harry stood up and so did Draco, then Harry brought Draco into his arms hugging him.

“Was only a nightmare it wasn't real" he repeated into Draco's ear.

Although Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that it was more than a nightmare.

  _Could it be telling of things to come_ thought Harry.

After 5 minutes of standing in the stands Harry pulled back.

“You ready to go back?” asked Harry.

Draco nodded solemnly.

 _That Nightmare really must of shook him up_ thought Harry.

 Getting on his broom, Draco also got on his boom and they then flew off when they go to the entrance to the forest near Hagrid's hut they touched down and headed back on foot.

However, they never saw the cloaked figures watching them from the forest.

“Hey, do you feel that power father was right the chosen one IS powerful" said one voice.

“Yes, but the other boy is also powerful both will do well once trained they will be our most powerful weapons to bringing down the wizarding world" said another.

before they faded into the forest and all that could be heard was their bone chilling laughter echoing around the area.

4 hours later Draco lifted his head off his pillow pulled part of the curtain aside and saw his roommates Vincent Gregory and Blaze still sleeping.

Using the time spell ‘tempus’ he saw it was only 4:00am.

Draco just groaned let go of the curtain and rolled over in bed and going back to sleep.

But to no avail he kept having flashes of the nightmare of his friends his Godfather/ uncle and both professors lying in front of him dead.

* * *

 

**15 minutes later**

Draco was still awake.

 _Bugger this at this rate the sun will be up before I even get a decent night’s sleep fucking nightmar_ e was Draco frustrating thought _._

as he sat up and throws back the bed covers and pulling open the curtains.

He then stood up and went to his trunk looking though it for his matching PJ top. Once Draco had the top in hand he put it on before walking across the room and out the door. Then made his way down the stairs and into the common room; he looked around the common room before crossing it and walking over to a hidden door. He pressed the hidden panel on the wall beside him and wall in front slides aside Draco steps in and wall closes behind him, he walks down the darken hall way.

 _It is too dark to see anything_ thought Draco.

So, he reaches for his wand then curses.

"Shit" whispers Draco.

Realizing he doesn't have his wand on him.

So instead he puts his hand on the wall and let it guide him down the hall and to godfather’s chambers. When he got to Severus’s chambers he knocks, then a few minutes later the door opens showing a sleepy looking Severus.

“Dr…Dra…Draco what…are…are… you…you, doing here?” asked Severus while yawning.

“Sorry to bother you this early in the morning uncle but I was wondering if you have a dreamless sleep on you I'm having trouble sleeping” said Draco.

A blush coving his cheeks.

Severus nodded and disappears when he returns he has a vial with blue liquid in it in his hand.

Severus hands the vial to Draco.

“This should help now go back to your room and get some sleep otherwise you'll be dead on your feet later."

Draco smiles.

“Yes, thank you Uncle Severus” said Draco and disappears.

* * *

 

Moment later Draco stood in the common room and puts the vial in his pocket. Instead of heading back to his dorm room, Draco walks over to the cloak racket and gets his cloak and puts it around his shoulder and ties it together before slipping out of the common room.

Where he makes his way down the corridor and up the stairs out of the dungeons and though the entrance hall and out of the castle the air was crisp and chilly, so Draco had to wrap his cloak around him.

he walked the school grounds thinking back over the nightmare, he lifted his head and looked up at the stars.

 _Please don't let that nightmare come true I can't bear, to lose them or him, please_ thought Draco.

 He walked on but stopped at the tree next to the lake.

Draco walked over to the tree and lent back on it before sliding down the trunk he pulled his knees up he look over the black lake and swallowed the lump in his throat he couldn't shake the images of seeing his friends his Godfather/uncle and the man he loves all lying before him dead.

A tear slipped unnoticed out of his eye and softly cried

Spike was out for a morning walk the soft cries he let his ears follow the sound however he was surprised to see Draco sitting by the lake or that the voice he heard crying was coming from his silver dragon

Spike stands there unnoticed by Draco and listens the sobs his heart aches for the pain Draco is going though.

 _Whatever has hurt you my silver Dragon I will make sure that person creature or thing will pay that I promise you_ thought Spike

Unknown to the blond professor tears were pouring out of his own eyes and rolled down his cheeks he when to go comfort Draco and he stepped on a twig making it snap hearing the sound Draco scrambles to his feet and turns around, his face pales when he saw Spike.

“P…Professor what… what are you doing out here?” Draco stammered.

Just at that moment the moons light shines on Draco's face highlighting the tears and red eyes.

"I was out walking when I heard crying and found you" said Spike.

Taking a step towards the distressed boy, however Spike was stunned when Draco stepped back, Spike gave the young wizard a puzzling look but continued to walk towards him. Although for every step Spike took, Draco took a step back, this was bad because every time Draco stepped back he got closer to the edge of the lake.

"Professor please just go away" said Draco.

The young wizard was trying hard not to cry but the flashbacks of the nightmare would not leave him alone, just then he lost his balance and would have fallen into the lake if Spike had not grabbed his hand.

Instead of tumbling in, they both landed on the ground with Draco landing on top of Spike. Draco moved his head and saw Spikes blue eyes looking back at him.

Just then the version of Spike lying on the ground his dead blue eyes looking back at him while blood spilled from his neck flashed before Draco's eyes.

He gasps before scrambling to his feet and backing away.

Spike got up off the ground and faced Draco Spike could tell something was very wrong, so he held out his hand his eyes pleading with Draco to take the offered hand, and yet all Draco did was look at Spikes hand then at his face.

He looked at Spike's eyes and closed his own.

_I'm sorry I love you professor_

Before shaking his head and turning away, he then ran back to the castle.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 14/2/18


	15. Draco's breakdown part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus is the only one who knew where Harry and Draco's Common room

Started it on 14/2/18

 **Title:** Draco's breakdown part 5

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Harry/Draco (friend ship) Harry /Angel

 **Genre:** angst **/** hurt/comfort/ friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing Draco OOC depression

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel or Harry potter,

 **Intro:** Draco is haunted by his night mare can Harry his friends his godfather/uncle along with Spike and Angel help him or will the nightmare destroy him from the inside

* * *

 

Meanwhile Spike stood and watch the form of Draco Malfoy disappear into the darkness.

 _Something must have happened maybe I should talk to Mr Potter later_ thought Spike.

 _Draco ran back to the common room blinded by tears I can't do this every time I'm around him I see his dead form laying before my feet_ thought Draco.

Silently walk back to the common room

* * *

 

*******Slytherin common room*******

Entering the common room at 5:00 he takes his cloak off and hangs it up before walking up the stairs.

He returns to his dorm room when he gets to the room he walks in quietly trying not to wake his room-mates. Draco walks over to his bed, he then takes the dreamless sleep from his pocket and sets it on his bedside table, he then slips into bed and closes the curtains and put a silencing charm, so no one can hear.

Draco then takes the dreamless sleep pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps is arms around them he then flicks his wand and music beings playing

Draco curls into a ball and cries his heart out.

“I hate this I don't want to feel like this why must I lose the people I love first my mother now my godfather friends and Professor Masters” cries Draco

Draco had cried himself to sleep. Later around 6am the sun was up i however the day was gloomy and dark clouds covered the sky.

Blaise Vincent and Gregory woke and got changed then grabbed their book bag.

Just before they walked out of the room Blaze looked over to Draco's bed. The curtains were closed so they couldn't tell if Draco was up or not.

“Yo Malfoy you up man?” Blaise called out.

There was a groan from behind the curtain followed by

Draco’s voice

“Fuck off”

Within the privacy of the curtains the 16-year-old pulled the pillow out from under his head and put it over his face.

The boys looked each other, before Blaise tried again to get Draco up.

“Come on Draco it's a school day mate time to get up” said Blaise.

“No now go away” said Draco.

“But Draco come down or you’re going miss breakfast” said Gregory.

“Just go away and leave me alone” said Draco.

 He throws the covers over his head the boys looked at each other.

“Fine suite yourself” said Gregory.

“Draco you do know you’re going to miss your classes” said Vincent.

“I don't care now leave me the fuck along and GET THE FUCK OUT” yelled Draco.

Suddenly a pillow came out from behind the curtain and hit Vincent in the face.

The boys looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Fine Draco will leave you alone” they said before walking out the door.

Draco sighed when he heard the door close.

The boys made their way out of the dungeon and to the great hall.

* * *

 

When they walked in they saw the other students from their own house plus the students from other houses. I'll get Harry you two go to professor Snape" said Blaise.

They nodded and walked off.

Blaise walked, over to the Gryffindor table,

The others saw Blaise walking over to them and waved.

“Good morning Blaise”

“Morning guys” he replied.

The boys gaze then shifted to Harry.

“Harry, I need to speak with you” said Blaise.

Harry looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

“Ah sure Blaise”

Harry turned to Hermione Ginny Ron and Neville.

“I'll be back in a second.”

They nodded.

Harry then walked off; and stopped inside the great hall doors, Harry looked back into the great hall and saw Gregory and Vincent along with Professors Snape master’s and Liam.

Harry's heart gave a little jump when he saw his boyfriend, along with Professor Snape and Professor Masters walk over to them.

“Mr Zinabi Mr Goyle Mr Crabbe say something is wrong with Mr Malfoy” said Severus Spike and Angel.

Blaze looked at them.

"They are right Draco does not want to get out of bed or go to class excuse my language Professors, but he told Greg Vincent and myself to fuck off and leave him alone then he throws his pillow at Vincent" Blaise explained softly so that no one else could hear.

“That's not like Draco at all” said Severus.

"I knew something was off with him when I saw him earlier this morning out in the grounds " said Spike.

They all turned to Spike.

“What are you talking about?" asked Severus.

“I saw Mr Malfoy earlier this morning while I was taking my walk he was out by the lake and by the looks of it he had been crying I asked him what was wrong, but he just shook his head turn away and ran back inside" said Spike.

The others were shocked.

Harry just closed his eyes and the others saw.

 “Harry do you know what's wrong with him?” asked Blaise.

“I think I might come on” said Harry.

They all walked out of the great hall and down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Draco's room, Draco was tossing and turning, he was having the dream again but this time it was what happens after Spikes death.

*****Nightmare*****

"PROFESSOR" yelled Draco.

Watching frozen in horror as Spike now lifeless body fell to the ground.

“No Professor" Draco whispered in shock.

He ran over to Spikes prone body.

 "No Professor please you can't leave me" Draco cried.

As he cradled Spike’s head in his hands he then looked up and looks around him.

He sees the dead bodies of the people he loves.

“I'm alone truly alone” said Draco.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

(See what happens when you love you lose everything you love strength is power love is weakness I can help you so you never no love again everyone can be saved trust me all you have to do is rid yourself of love your professor will live) the voice whispered

*****End of Nightmare*****

* * *

 

Draco sat up breathing heavily looking wildly around he saw he was alone. he closed to help calm his racing heart however the voice returned.

 (Remember love is weakness it will destroy you) whispered the voice.

Draco held his head in his hand.

 “Go away leave me alone” said Draco.

 (But you don't want to be alone do you) whispered the voice.

 Draco could still hear the voice in his head whispering to him.

 (Love is weakness it will get everyone you love killed)

“No leave, go away” he cried out desperately.

Draco stumbled out of his bed and crashed to the floor he picked himself up and raced to the bathroom and lent over the toilet bowl and throws up, after throwing up he goes to the sink and washes up but when he looks at the mirror he gasped in horror because he doesn't see his reflection instead he sees the dead bodies of his loved ones.

Draco cried out in anger sadness and frustration before punching the mirror unfortunately he cut his wrist and it was bleeding heavily, but Draco didn't care so, long as he never saw those images again. Clutching his wrist, he walks out of the bathroom the voice in his head sends him one last image and this time it was of Spikes death.

That was the last straw Draco falls to his knees and screams.

In his depressed state he loses his control on his magic and pulses of magic stream out and destroys everything in the dorm room. Draco crawls over to a corner and huddles against it, rocking back and forth mumbling to himself.

“I can't lose them”

* * *

 

When the others get to the common room they burst in and run up the stairs to the boy's dorm rooms and down the hall to Blaze Draco Vincent and Gregory’s dorm room. They all stood outside the dorm room.

Harry steps forward and opens the door Slowly however when the door opens they see….

Everyone gasps after the door opened because of what they saw, the dorm room was trashed everything was everywhere.

They slowly walked in while looking around the room.

 _Something must have happened_ they all thought.

 They turned when they heard a soft trembling voice repeating the words.

 “I can't lose them.”

They all turn to see Draco still in PJ’s, huddled against the wall clutching his still bleeding wrist.

“DRACO” yelled Severus Harry and the boys.

"MR. MALFOY yelled Spike and Angel.

They all rushed over to him.

Severus knelt on the left side of his Godson and took the bleeding wrist in his hand he then took out his wand and healed the wrist. Harry knelt on his right while Spike Blaise Vincent Gregory and Angel stood near them

Severus looked up at the tree boys.

“Thank you for coming to tell us 40 points to Slytherin you may go now, and I will let you know how he is later” said Severus.

They nodded and walked out of the dorm room.

Blaise closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

They were all trying to get Draco's attention, but nothing worked all he kept doing was mumbling.

“I can't lose them” repeatedly.

Seeing Draco like this not responding was heart breaking to Harry.

“Come on serpent snap out of it please.” the last word ended in a sob.

Severus looked up and saw the green eyes fill with tears. It pained Severus to see tears in Harry's eyes. The dark-haired boy stood up and walked away from the small group.

Spike took Harry's place next to Draco.

“Come on Mr Malfoy you can't let what's bothering you rule you" said Spike.

Yet there was still no response from Draco

Meanwhile Angel moved over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

 <Harry my love you need to stay strong> said Angel.

Harry turned around, looked up, and saw the loving look Angel was giving him Harry just gave him a weak smile and walked back over to the others. Meanwhile within the young blond wizard’s mind

* * *

 

Draco was sitting in darkness everywhere he looked was black.

“I'm alone I've lost them” said Draco.

(Yes, you have they’re gone now all gone and not coming back ha, ha) laughed the sinister voice.

Draco curled in on himself in fear.

* * *

 

On the outside Draco shrunk away from them huddling back against the wall, when Spike saw that Harry was standing next to him he stood up a moved in front of Draco and crouched down in front of him. Harry retook his place beside Draco again while Angel stood behind Harry with his hand on the wizard's shoulder.

“I think I know a way to snap him out of this,” said Spike.

Looking at the group.

However, when he looked at Angel, the brown-haired Professor realized what the older blonde-haired person was going to do.

“No Spike you said you'd never use that power because it's HIS power” said Angel.

“I have no choose Angel I must do this it is the only way to help Mr Malfoy" said Spike.

Angel sighed and bowed his head.

Severus and Harry were looking at them.

 _what are they talking about_.

Spike cupped Draco's face with both his hands and forced his mind into Draco's mind Draco felt the power, he throws his head back and screamed.

“Stop this you’re hurting him” said Severus switching from being a professor and into being a concerned godfather/uncle.

“No, he isn't he's helping him just wait and see” said Angel.

Meanwhile back within Draco’s broken mind.

* * *

 

Spike made it through the barrier of darkness in Draco's mind only to find Draco curled up in a ball, when suddenly the darkness began to shrink Draco looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Spike.

“P…. p…...professor?" asked Draco.

Spike crouched in front of the destressed wizard and held out his hand.

“Please take my hand Mr Malfoy” Spike softly asked him.

Draco hesitated he looked at Spike's hand then looked up at his face and into his eyes, what he saw surprised him he saw concern and a flicker of something else.

“It's alright Mr Malfoy,” said Spike.

Draco nodded and took Spike's hand Spike pulled Draco to his feet then wrapped his arms around the young wizard.

“Let's get out of here,” whispered Spike.

Draco nodded and buried his head in Spike's chest.

* * *

 

Suddenly both Spike AND Draco gasped, Draco was breathing heavily as he returned to the world outside of his mind.

“Draco” said Severus.

“Serpent” said Harry.

“Mr Malfoy” said Angel

Draco looked around tears came to his eyes when he saw the people he loves alive and well Severus looked at Spike while Harry laughed himself at his best friend and let the tears fall

“Do not ever scar me like that again” Harry sobbed.

Draco just hugged Harry tighter.

“Thank you” said Severus

Spike nodded and smiled before helping both boys to their feet.

Harry then helped Draco over to his bed, on the way Draco gasped as he saw the room.

“I did this" he whispered.

Harry pulled out his wand and said "Reparo

Everything that was broken when Draco lost control of his magic was suddenly fixed Harry helped Draco sit down when they finally got to his bed

The three professors looked at them with the event that just happened they knew their choice was the right one.

“Draco Harry you both don't need to attend the classes I will write a note for you Draco since I’m your legal guardian and I'll explaining everything to your head of house Harry, myself Spike and Angel will set your work aside for both of  you " said Severus

“Thanks, I think we'll just go for a bit of a walk" said Harry.

“I'll tell the other professors and well send the work to you but for now we best be going breakfast will be over soon" said Spike.

The other two professors nodded.

Severus hugged both boys before walking off.

Once Severus was gone, Angel lent down and kissed Harry goodbye.

While Spike cupped side of Draco's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

With the goodbyes done they both left.

Once they were alone Harry looked at Draco.

“Bro do you want to stay here or go to our common room?” asked Harry.

“Go to ours” replied Draco.

Harry nodded and helped the teen to his feet, it pained Harry because Draco was acting like a zombie. They walked out of the room and down the stairs and out of the common room.

* * *

 

Harry led a zombie, looking Draco up the corridor out of the dungeon then up the stairs to the 3rd floor and towards the Serpentine Corridor, walking down said Corridor they stood facing a wall that hid the door to their common room

"Snake den."

* * *

 

The door appeared and both boys entered their common room and the door disappeared back into the wall, Harry walked Draco to his room and helped him lay down before sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry swallowed the lump rising in his throat he grabs Draco's hand and strokes the back of Draco's hand with his thumb.

"Please….

 Harry clears his throat before continuing

…. Please Draco don't let this nightmare win your stronger hen any nightmare please brother I don't want to lose you" Harry pleaded.

However, Draco never answered.

Harry called forth for some eggs and toast which magically appeared. He looked at Draco.

“Draco would you like something to eat?” asked Harry.

the dark head wizard didn't get an answer.

Harry sighed and picked up the plate and began eating. 

Once Finished the plate disappeared and in its place a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared he picked it up and drank some, Harry then sees Draco eyes are closed and his chest gently rising and falling indicating that Draco had fallen asleep.

Harry smiled before taking out his wand and whispering "Wingardium Leviosa."

Once Harry had Draco in the air he pulled back the cover before gently lowing the sleeping wizard back onto the bed.  before pulling the covers over Draco's body.

“Sleep well brother I promise you I'll find out what the nightmare means” Harry whispered.

He flicked his wand.

“Tempus”

The time showed 9:00am.

 _Well I would have charms right about now_ thought Harry.

Instead he spent the time watching over his best friend, Harry was unaware; he and Draco, both somehow, were binging watched magically.

* * *

 

*****Somewhere in the forbidden forest*****

In an underground hollow a tall-cloaked figure stood over a dream pool and watched Harry and Draco with gleeful satisfaction.

“The nightmare as made the little blond to traumatize to do anything” laughed the cloaked figure.

“Father when can, we have the wizards” asked a cloaked figure.

The eldest cloaked figure turned and looked at his youngest son.

“In due time my little terror”

“But I want MY WIZARD NOW" yelled the older son as he stomped flooring of hollow.

"Calm, yourself" said the father.

The eldest cloaked figure then turned back to watch the wizards he put his hand over the dream pool and sent the nightmare to Draco again.

RCS if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 15th/2/18 


	16. Chapter 16 part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry thease 2 are a few hours late i had them finished eariler this afternoon but did not have a chance to post by the way i had to go back over the last chapter and take out the part where Severus sends Lily a letter explaine what happened to draco Blah blah blah as i forgot it had been put in this chapter so there are 2 NEW Chapters coming your way this one and Chapter 17 so enjoy i wanna thank the 5 guest as well as Ravenrain and Drarryship1357 for leaving kudos you rock and to all the people who left a hit 146 AHHHHHHHHH Awsome thank you rock i was never sure how this story was going to be recived by readers 
> 
> P.S sorry this is another chapter with out a proper title

Started it on 17th /2/18

 **Title:** Chapter 16 Part 6

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship

**Warnings:**

**Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro:** something worse has befallen Draco Harry and Severus are not taking it well nether is Spike

* * *

 

******Snape den******

Harry looked up when he heard Draco moaning in pain, he bit his bottom lip and ran his hand over Draco's forehead bushing back the blond hair from his face.

“Draco fight it don't let the nightmare win” said Harry.

Draco grabbed fistful of sheets in his hands and turned his head from side to side.

"Draco wake, up" Harry said.

While shaking the blonde-hairs, shoulder, however the blonde-haired wizard, only groans but does not wake.

 _I must take him to madam Promfry_ thought Harry.

Therefore, he pulled back the sheets and picked Draco up into his arms before running out of the room and out of the snake den.

* * *

 

*******Hospital wing*****

Harry ran down and into the hospital wing.

"Madam Promfry" said Harry.

Poppy came out of her office.

"Mr Potter what is it shouldn't you be in your potion's class right about now?" asked Poppy.

 "It’s Draco he’s…. Harry trailed off.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked down at Draco.

That is when Poppy saw the moaning and groaning Draco.

“My Merlin lay him down on the bed over here Mr Potter" said Poppy

Harry did as he was told and walked over and lays Draco on the bed.

"Now tell, me what happened?" asked Poppy.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and took Draco's hand before taking a deep breath and explaining everything to Poppy.

Once he finished Poppy was in shock.

“My goodness" said Poppy.

"He was ok after Professor Masters used his powers on him but just now was when that happened" said Harry.

"I'll look after him your potions class will be over soon so go to your next class" said Poppy.

"I’ve been excused from classes to look after Draco" said Harry.

 “Well Mr Potter he’s safe Here so you may go" said Poppy.

Harry nodded.

He bent down and kissed Draco's forehead before walking out. After summoning his school bag Harry made his way to the dueling class on the 5th floor,

* * *

 

******Dueling class******

When he got to the class he walked in and all heads turned to him Spike who was grading some papers looked up.

His eyes widened when he saw Harry then he stood up.

“Follow me Mr Potter the rest of you back to your work" said Spike.

Harry then followed Spike up the stairs and to his office.

When they walked in Harry tuned to close the door, before turning back around only to find Spike sitting behind his office desk.

“Take a seat Harry,” said Spike.

Harry nodded.

 He crossed the room before sitting in front of the desk.

“Harry why aren't you with Mr Malfoy?” asked Spike.

“I had to take him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey told me to go back to my classes".

“WHAT why?” asked Spike.

Harry could hear the panic in the older wizard’s voice and saw his face go white.

"He was tossing I tried waking him but to no luck, so I took him to Madam Pomfrey, so she's looking after him now I fear this nightmare has taken on a much stronger hold then before” said Harry.

 A few tears leaked from his eyes and he whipped them away.

Spike saw the tears and his own eyes softened yet also misted over.

"Thank you for informing me Harry I sure Mr Malfoy will be alright”

Harry nodded.

"You may go," said Spike.

Harry nodded once more and stood up.

 he walked to the door as he was about to open the door he pauses, and turns his head back to face, Spike "please relay what I told you to Professor Snape and Angel?" asked Harry.

"I will now go to class the students are writing about the dueling spell Everte Statum" said Spike.

As he too stood up and walked to the door.

They both walked out and down the stairs, Harry walked over to his friends while Spike walked over to his desk and sat down.

He sat down and took out his book quill and parchment and began reading up on the spell then writing down on how to use the spell. Although Harry was doing his work, he was constantly stopping and spacing out. A few times, he did this, and Hermione had to elbow him in the ribs to get his attention before telling him to get to work. At the end of class, Harry got up grabbed his stuff and left without a word to his friends. He made his way out of the room and down to the great hall.

* * *

 

 When he walked in he walked over to his house table and grabbed his plate and filled it with food and grabbed a goblet before walking out. Angel who was sitting at the staff table saw Harry leave the great hall and just as Harry walked out his friends walked in.

“Harry where are you going buddy?” asked Ron.

“Just outside but don't follow I'm not in the mood for company now” said Harry.

The others all looked at him but turned and walked inside.

Meanwhile Harry continued his walk.

***********************************************************************************************

When he exited the school, he crossed the ground walked over to the lake and sat down, He then set the plate and goblet down before taking a seat in the grass. He grabbed one of his schoolbooks as well as the inkpot quill and parchment he then began writing a letter to his mother.

**_ Dear mum _ **

**_ Something happened earlier this morning, Draco had a break down he has been having these nightmares of myself our two new professors, myself our friends and Severus die and leaving him all alone. It’s had gotten so bad today that I had to take him to the hospital wing my gauss is Severus is going to need your help with getting though this so please mum help Severus get through this please _ **

**_ Love Harry _ **

After he wrote the letter he rolls it up.

When Harry finished, his lunch he packets up and instead of going down to the Herbology greenhouse he returned to the castle. His plate and goblet had disappeared as soon as he finished with them.

* * *

 

Once inside the Castle Harry went up to the owlery where he found his owl Hedwig Harry walked over to the snowy owl.

“Hey girl I need you to take this to mum can you do that for me?” asked Harry.

The owl gave a hoot Harry smiled and tied the letter to her leg then the owl flew off.

Harry spent the rest of the day in the owlery.

* * *

 

  *****A few hours later******

Hedwig had returned to Harry, he, knew it was dinner time but he didn't want to go down and eat so he stayed where he was.

Meanwhile down in the Great Hall all four houses were sitting at the table Severus had informed Draco's Slytherin and Gryffindor friends about what happened on their way to dinner. They were quite shocked when they found out.

Meanwhile up at the teachers table Severus was talking with Spike and Angel when to his surprise he saw Lily walk into the Great Hall and up to the teachers table.

Severus stood from his chair.

“Lil what… what are you doing here?" asked Severus.

Walking her out of the door behind the staff table

When the door was closed Lily looked at him

“Harry sent me a letter explaining what happened I’m so sorry Sev" said Lily.

hugging her best friend

Severus eyes softened and returned the hug.

“Thanks Lil" he whispered Severus.

When they re-emerged from the back-room Lily looked for her son

“Hey where's, Harry?" asked Lily.

Looking over at the Gryffindor table but did not see her son.

“I saw him in class today, but I haven't seen him since” said Spike.

Lily turned back as she heard what Spike said.

"You are?" asked Lily.

"Oh, sorry Lil let me introduce you to Harry and Draco's Professors, this is Angel Liam DADA's Professor and next to him is Spike Masters Dueling Professor of Hogwarts," said Severus.

Severus then turned to Angel and Spike.

"Angel Spike I'd like you to meet my best friend and Harry's mother Lily potter" said Severus.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter" said Angel.

 Shaking hands with his boyfriend's mother.

Lily smiled then shook hands with Spike.

“Severus Spike Angel there you are" said Poppy.

Walking up to the small group who had now moved to the corner to talk.

“Poppy any news on Draco?? asked Severus.

“Yes, but I'd prefer if you all come with me to the hospital wing” said Poppy.

 _This can’t be good_ they all thought

"Ah Lily dear it's good to see you I see that you have also found out about young Mr Malfoy" said Poppy.

"Yes, I did," said Lily.

Poppy looked around.

"Where is Mr Potter?" asked Poppy.

“We don't know but I can go look for him” Angel offered.

“Thank you I won’t tell you what the news is until you both return" said Poppy.

Poppy Spike Lily and Severus walked off down to the hospital wing while Angel ran off to find Harry he searched the grounds and every classroom in the end he went to the last places the owlery.

* * *

 

******Owlery*****

He found Harry sitting on the floor his knees drawn up and resting his cheek on his knees and by the look of his red puffy eyes he had been crying, Angel heart broke he walked over and knelt next to Harry.

"Green eyes Madam Promfry has news on Draco," said Angel.

Harry looked up.

"Angel" said Harry sadly.

"Yeah love it's me, now come on there waiting for us," said Angel.

"They?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Madam Promfry, Severus Spike and your mother" said Angel.

 Helping Harry to his feet.

"Sweetheart I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you though out the day so once we find out what Poppy's news is I want you to come back to my chambers and we can talk alright" said Angel.

 As he hugged Harry.

The dark-haired wizard nodded.

When they pulled back, Angel smiled then led Harry out of the owlery and all the way to the hospital wing.

* * *

When they walked in Harry and Angel spot everyone standing near Draco’s bed among the group Harry saw his mother.

“Mum” said Harry.

 Running over to her.

“Harry darling” said Lily.

 Hugged her scared child.

Poppy looked at them

With a wave of her wand Poppy conjured up four chairs but no one sat down.

"Poppy, please tell us the news" said Severus.

Poppy looked at them and sighed.

“There is not easy for me to tell you" she says softly.

“Tell us what??” asked Spike.

Poppy took a deep breath before saying.

"Mr Malfoy has fallen into a coma"

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 17th /2/18

 


	17. anytime you need a friend part 7

Started it on 17/2/18

 **Title:** anytime you need a friend part 7

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Severus/ Lily friendship Angel/harry Spike/Draco

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** OOC

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro:** Draco’s fallen into a coma and his loved ones especially his godfather, are not taking the news well

* * *

 

 “Coma” they all whispered.

Poppy nodded.

 “I'm so sorry” she tells them softly.

 Afterwards she turns away and walks off leaving the others to come to terms with the awful news.

Severus sank into the chair behind him.

Lily knelt next to him and took his hands in her own.

“It's going to be ok Sev Draco is strong he will overcome this” said Lily.

Moved one hand up to caress the side of his face.

Meanwhile Harry was so overwhelmed he collapsed but Angel caught him and lifted the teen into his arm before sitting down in the seat.

Spike was so shocked he felt his legs start to shake and had to grab a hold of the end of the bed to stop him from collapsing to the floor.

They all sat there in silence.

Lily glanced over and saw her son curled up on Angel's lap she studied how Angel held Harry as he wept for the fate of his best friend it was the way someone held their loved one after finding out devastating news.

Angel who felt like he was being watched looked up only to be met with the same green eyes Lily gave him a smile and it was at that moment Angel realized Lily knew about his relationship with her son. Angel gulped but Lily just continued to smile.

“Take care of him for me?”  she asked him.

Before turning back to her devastated best friend.

 Angel relaxes his body and nodded before pulling Harry closer.

Lily then stood up and pulled a heartbroken Severus to his feet.

“Come on Sev let’s get you out of here" said the red-haired witch.

The still stunned wizard nodded.

He walked over to the bed that held his now comatose godson he looked at him for a moment before bending down and kissing his forehead he then let Lily take his hand and guide him out of the room of the hospital wing. She then lifted her wand and conjured her doe and sent it to Albus explaining the situation of Severus's absence from the school.

* * *

 

*****Spinner's End*****

As they reappeared just outside Severus's house Lily tightened her hand on his hand walked down the side walk under a blanket of stairs to their old hangout entering the park they walked over to the lake

As they got to the lake, Lily walked Severus over a bolder and sat him on it. She looked around this was their special place they use to come here all the time when they were kids and even on the holidays they'd come out here and just hang out for hours.

Lily took his hands and lifted his chin up, so they were looking at each other.

“I'll always stand by you,” said Lily.

Just then a tear slipped from Severus's eye and rolled down his cheek before Lily whipped it away the situation that brought on this sadness was too much for Severus and he broke down.

He bent down and held tight to Lily, Lily stroked his hair Lily pulled back and cupped Severus's face while whipping the tears from his eyes. 

Lily smiled and hugged Severus to her body while whispering in his ear.

 “You’re not on your own in this don't be afraid to lean on me"

* * *

 *****Back at Hogwarts** **an hour later** *******

Harry woke on the sofa in Angel's sleeping quarters Angel was sitting in an armchair grading papers, Harry yawned and sat up Angel looked up and set the papers and quill aside he stood up and walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Harry" Angel whispered his loves name.

Harry looked up his eyes were rimmed red Angel handed the teen his glasses, so he could see when things were clear Harry saw Angel giving him a concerned look and a sad smile.

"Please Angel tell me Draco's going to be ok tell me he's going to make it and pull through tell me he's going to wake up" sobbed Harry.

Throwing himself at his boyfriend.

"No Harry I won’t tell, you that" said Angel.

Harry pulled away and looked at him.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"It would be lying Harry and I will not lie to you the truth is we don't know if Mr Malfoy's going to be ok or if he's going to make it and pull through or even if he's going to wake up" said Angel.

Harry sighed and racked his hand through his hair before standing up.

“Harry” said Angel as he to stood, up.

Harry just gave his boyfriend a sad smile.

“I'm going to head for the Gryffindor common room” said Harry.

“Alright sleep well my green eyes.”

He gave his young love a hug and a kiss before walking him to his door.

Harry walked out, however Harry didn't go to the Gryffindor common room. Instead he made his way out into the grounds and walked over to the Whomping Willow, when he was only a few feet away he pulled out his wand.

“Immobulus.”

The Whomping Willow stopped moving.

Harry walked towards the tree and slipped through the secret hole at the base, then walked down the tunnel before walking up the flight of stairs leading to the shrieking shake he walked into the room and over to the bed that was there, once close to the bed Harry collapsed on the bed in tears.

* * *

 

Hermione the Wesley’s Neville Blaise Pansy Vincent and Gregory were all searching for Harry, After the Gryffindor’s checked their common room only to find him not there Ron and Neville checked their room yet still no Harry.

They were now on the third-floor walking through the corridor.

"Where is he?" asked Ginny.

 As she and the other's passed the hospital wing.

“Wait guys” said Hermione.

Everyone stopped and walked inside.

Poppy was just walking out of her office when she spotted Hermione and the others.

"Miss Granger what is it?" asked Poppy.

"Madam Promfry we were wondering if you've seen Harry?" asked Hermione

"No, I haven' last time I saw Mr Potter I had informed him Professors Masters Liam Snape and Harry's mother Lily of Draco's condition" said Poppy.

"Thanks" said Hermione.

She turned and was about to walk out when Spike spoke up.

“I saw Mr Potter….

Hermione stopped and turned she was surprised to Spike sitting at Draco's bedside.

 ……. He left with Professor Liam a while back" said Spike.

"Thank you Sir" said Hermione.

They all looked down at Draco a sad expression on their faces.

 _Get better soon Draco_ they all thought

 Before walking out of the hospital wing.

* * *

 

 They all walked to the changing staircase and down to the 3rd floor. Coming upon the classroom they knocked on the door seconds later it was opened ", Miss Granger, Mr Wesley, Miss Wesley Mr Longbottom, Mr Zinabi, Miss Parkinson Mr Crabbe Mr Goyle what are you doing here?" asked Angel.

"Sorry to bother you sir but we're looking for Harry Professor Masters said he was last seen with you" said Hermione.

“He was here for an hour then he said he was heading for the Gryffindor common room" said Angel.

“But sir he not in the Gryffindor common room" said Hermione this alarmed Angel however he hid his worry from them.

“Would you like me to help you look for him?" asked Angel.

No thank you sir" said Hermione.

Angel nodded. and closed the door.

 while Hermione turned around to face the others.

“Now what?”  she asked.

“Let's check the grounds” said Pansy and Ginny.

They all nodded and headed outside.

* * *

 

They were walking outside when the Ron noticed the Whomping willow.

“ah guys look at the Whomping willow” said Ron. They all turned and looked at it.

“It's not moving” said Vincent.

Suddenly their eyes widened and they all looked at each other.

“Harry”

They ran to the Whomping willow and each slid into the hole at the base of the tree and walk down the tunnel until they got to the stairs, they walk up the stairs.

* * *

 

*****Shirking shake*****

however, when they walk into the room at the top they all stop, lying on the bed crying his eyes out was Harry they all walk in and over to him Hermione sat on the bed beside him.

Harry" whispered Hermione.

The boy looked up and saw his friends he then sat up Hermione took his glasses off and whipped his eyes before putting the glasses back on and giving him a hug. Ginny sat next to Hermione and Pansy sat on the other side of Harry while the boys sat behind him.

The boys squeezed his shoulder while the girls hugged him this brought tears to Harry's eyes and slid down his cheeks. Harry wrapped Hermione in a hug and cried.

* * *

 

*****spinners end/Park*****

It had gotten late so Lily and Severus left their lake and walked back to Severus's house, when they got back to the house they walked inside, and Severus closed the door before turning to his best friend.

“Lil it's late Potter will be worried” said Severus a light irritation coloured his tone

after all these years still hated that the witch he loved was married to the person that had tormented him while in school.

Be thankful you have her friendship said his conscience.

Lily smiled and walked over to him.

“I'm not leaving you to go through this alone Sev besides I'd be going home to an empty house" said Lily.

Severus looks up in surprise "why."

"James is away playing Quiddich he left the day after Harry went to Hogwarts and I know for a fact if Harry was in Draco's position you wouldn't allow ME to be on MY own so what makes you think I"M allowing you to be on YOUR own" said Lily.

Those words brought a smile to Severus's sad and tear stained face.

Afterwards Severus walked off though the door some sheets, a blanket and a pillow while back in the living room, Lily transfigured her clothes into a thin strap Slytherin green nightgown then pulled out the fold out bed.

When Severus returned he stood in the door way admiring his best friend.

 _You have no idea how beautiful you are tiger lily_ thought Severus.

“Here Lil” said Severus.

Walking into the living room and handing her the blankets sheets and pillow

Turning around Lily smiled and took the items from his arms.

“thank you Sev”

 She then set them down, together they made up the bed when they finished Lily looked and saw that Severus had this heartbroken look on his face.

"Sev what is it?" asked Lily.

Walking over to him.

“It's nothing it's just…

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat

…. I used to do this for Draco when came to stay before he moved in with me" said Severus.

"Oh Sev" said Lily sadly.

Wrapping her arms around him hugging him.

Some time passed before Severus pulled back but when he did Lily pulled him down onto the fold out bed, they sat with their backs resting against the back of the sofa.

Sev looked over at Lily seeing her dressed in her green nightgown.

“Someone's ready for bed, by the way green look good on you”

Lily smiles.

 She takes out her wand and transfigures his robe into a pair of black PJ's.

Now you are to by the way you have always looked good in black" Lily comments.

 Severus smiled as Lily wrapped him up in her arms.

Severus sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

“I can't lose him Lil" whispered Severus.

Lily took Severus face between her hands.

“You listen to me Severus Tobias Snape you’re not going to lose him” said Lily.

"I lost Narcissa and Lucius" whispered Severus.

Pain flashed though both their eyes they both lost someone that night 7 years ago Severus lost his best friend to Voldemort's power hungry ways while Lily lost a good friend in Narcissa Malfoy even though she visited her old friend whenever she could. But it was never the same and she always left St Mungo's Hospital with a broken heart

After some time, Severus got up.

“I'll see you in the morning Lil" said Severus.

"Night Sev" said Lily.

She stood up and hugged him then kissed his cheek.

 Severus smiled and disappeared though the door and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

 

*****Shirking shake/ ***Hogwarts grounds********

Harry pulled back and whipped his eyes.

 “Come on its very late we should head back" said Pansy.

 "You guys go on I'll catch up" said Harry.

They all nodded and hugged him before leaving Harry stayed there for a moment more then left. As he was walking back to the school a cloaked figure stood at the entrance to the forest. The figure stood watching Harry.

“Soon my Harry you will be mine and NO ONE can stop me”

He then turned and walked into the forest

Entering the school Harry was now making his way up the stairs towards the 7th floor however he made a detour to the first floor and made his way towards the hospital wing on the way he bumped into his boyfriend Angel. They each gave each other a sad smile and continued walking 

“I thought you’d be in bed by now love it is already 10:30pm” said Angel.

I know I’ll go to bed once I’ve seen Draco.”

“I have to TRY and see if I can get Spike to get something to eat and drink and see if I can get him to sleep I don’t think he’s left Draco’s side”

* * *

 

******Hospital wing******

They pass the hospital wing and walk inside were walking to Draco's bed they suddenly hear someone talking and stop, looking around the curtain blocking the view Spike talking to the comatose Draco.

“Mr Malfoy you have to hang in there you have, to hold on for your friends Mr Potter Professor Liam your uncle Mrs Potter, Furthermore, you have to hang in there for me, you have to keep fighting" he whispered the last part.

He picked up one of Draco's hands and kissed the back of it

 _He stayed here the whole time_ thought Harry and Angel.

Tears were streaming down Spike’s face as he leant over and kissed Draco's forehead. Both Harry and Angel backed away and left the hospital wing.

"I've never seen Spike like that before" said Angel.

As they made their way to the changing staircase

"Never?" asked Harry.

Angel shook his head.

"Wow he really must love Draco" said Harry.

“Just as I love you" said Angel.

Taking Harry's hand in his and kissing it.

Harry smiled.

Yet Angel still saw the sadness in his green eyes they were now walking up the stairs and this time it took them to the 7th floor.

They stepped off and walked down the corridor where they saw the portrait of the fat lady up ahead Angel stopped Harry and turned to him.

 "Goodnight Mr Potter" said Angel.

Before turning and walking back th way he came.

Harry walked up to the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Balderdash" said Harry.

The fat lady swung open and Harry walked in afterwards she swung shut.

Harry made his way up the staircase to the boy’s dorm room and down to the dorm room he shared with the Neville and Ron. He made his way to his bed curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Back down on the third floor in the hospital wing Spike still sat by Draco’s bed, he had not taken his eyes off Draco's still form.

“Hold on Mr Malfoy fight it” said Spike.

Reaching out he brushed back Draco's fringe from his eyes. Spike swallowed the lump in his throat, but the tears ran down his face finally it was too much, and he buried his face in Draco's chest begging him to come back.

“Comeback my dragon, do not leave me alone” he sobbed.

RCS if you want more.

* * *

 

Finished it on 17/2/18

 


	18. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orginally this chapter was 2 seprate chapters but because of how short they were i decided to combine the two chapters. AIso changed a few things in ch 6 when Draco was talking about the only happy memory he had.   
> ****************************************************************************  
> 1\. Draco and Harry grew up with each other although because of the 1st war they didn’t see much of each other until they were 11 and met on the Hogwarts train   
> 2\. Voldemort did try to kill harry when he was a year old (like in the books and movie) but it didn’t work as Lily was willing to be killed to protect her child which is how he got the scar both James and Lily had survived the attack on their manor as Severus had saved Lily who interned save her husband.  
> 3\. Draco and Harry’s friendship started after he killed Voldemort in their 4th year.  
> 4\. Draco was raised by Severus who became a double agent after Narcissa was tortured into insanity by her own husband when Draco was 10 years old So when he had to go to Voldemort Draco was in the care of the order namely Lily   
> 5\. Lucius was so obsessed with purebloods that he never allowed Draco or Narcissa around Lily   
> ****************************************************************************  
> Draco's time table  
> Day Time  
> Breakfast in the great hall: 7:30am  
> First class: transfiguration with Hufflepuff: 9:00am  
> Second class Devotion with Gryffindor: 10:00am  
> Third class: Care of magical creatures with Hufflepuff: 11:00am  
> Forth class: Duelling with Gryffindor: 11:30am  
> Lunch: 12:00pm  
> Break: 12:30pm  
> Fifth class: Dada's with Gryffindor: 2:30pm  
> Break 3:30 (free time until dinner)  
> Dinner in great hall: 5:00pm

Started it on 18/2/18

 **Title:** Awakening

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Harry /Angel

 **Genre:** Romance/ Humour/ spiritual

 **Warnings:** dark Albus slash

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Harry potter

 **Intro:** it been 4week since Draco fell into a coma now he wakes up how will everyone react and will Spike get the courage to tell Draco how he feels

* * *

 

*****Friday Morning 4 weeks later 4th of October 1996*****

Although it had been a month since Draco fell into his Coma, Spike had Not left his side to the point that the Dulling class had to be cancelled or, so they thought until Lily had heard of Spike predicament of not wanting to leave Draco.

So instead had spoken to Albus and offered to take over Spike’s classes.

She and Severus had returned to Hogwarts after a stopover at Potter manner for Lily to pack everything she would need. During her time as a substitute Professor she found she really enjoyed teaching

* * *

 

******Hospital wing first floor Hogwarts*******

a clear blue sky outside and the sun was shining Spike was resting his head on the bed and held Draco's hand lightly in his own. Spikes eyes fluttered open as he heard moaning he lifted his head and saw Draco's eyes fluttering open.

Spike felt his heart beat quicken.

 _He's waking he's back_ thought Spike.

“Mr Malfoy can you hear me?” Spike softly asked.

Happiness bubbled up inside the older blond.

"Hmm P…Professor" said Draco groggily.

“Yes, Mr Malfoy I'm here" said Spike.

Brushing some blond hair out of Draco's eyes Draco fully opened his eyes and turned his head when he saw Spike he smiled.

“Professor”

Spike smiled

“Good morning Mr Malfoy”

 “How long was I out for?" asked Draco.

“A month we have all been so worried, I’ve been here with you to the point that Mrs Potter had to take over my classes”

Draco eyes widened.

“Aunt Lily is here?” asked Draco.

Spike raised an eyebrow

“Aunt?” he asked.

“Yeah I’ve been calling her Aunt since I was 10 after uncle Severus took me in and I would see her at HQ she never took Harry as the Potter’s house elf looked after him she was also secretly good friends with my mother” said Draco

He tried to sit up however Spike gently pushed him back down.

“Yes, she is here and she along with your godfather, Professor Liam your friends and Mr Potter were worried about you, I haven't left your side Mr Malfoy” said Spike.

Draco blushed.

"Will you'll be right on your own well I go to get madam Promfry?" he asked.

“Yeah, I'm right,” Draco answered.

Checking the time, he saw it was 7:30am.

“It’s breakfasts so she will be in the great hall I can also bring us something up what are you hungry for?” asked Spike.

Draco just gave his secret love a duh look.

“professor I’ve been in a coma for a month how hungry do you think I am?” he asked with a dry humour.

Spike chuckled.

“Alright I’ll be back in a bit”

Without thinking Spike leans down and kissed Draco’s forehead before turning and walking out of the hospital.

* * *

 

******Great hall******

He walked in with a smile on his face Harry Blaise Gregory Vincent Pansy Hermione and the Weasley's saw him.

They hurried from their tables and over to Spike.

"Professor any news?" asked Harry

Spike smiles but walks over to Madam Promfry.

“Poppy Mr Malfoy is awake” said Spike

Poppy stood up from her seat and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Severus Lily and Angel looked at each other and beamed standing up they followed Poppy, seeing his mother and the other hurry out Harry and his friends looked at one another they knew it was something about Draco and by the smile they saw on Spike’s face before it was good news.

“He’s awake” said Harry.

They too hurried out of the great hall meanwhile Spike hung back grabbed a plate for himself and Draco and filled Draco’s to the brim with food before grabbing 2 goblets of pumpkin juice before heading back to the hospital wing.

* * *

 

******Hospital wing*****

"DRACO" screamed Harry.

Said young wizard who was now sitting up in bed looked towards the door and smiled while Poppy did a full check up on him.

Harry ran over to him engulfing his best friend in a bear hug only for the pair of them to be engulfed in group hug, when his friends pulled back everyone was crying after a while they all calmed down.

Severus and Lily stepped forward and hugged the boy.

“We were so worried about you” said Lily.

“I swear I’m making you a batch of dreamless sleep you will not have any more night mares again I refuse to see you go through something like this again” said Severus.

“Uncle, it will not work I took the dreamless sleep you gave me at 5:00 am last month when I was having trouble I woke an hour later but when I finally got back to sleep again the nightmare came back later that morning.” Said Draco

 “Oh, hell no, no, no, no.” Harry whispered  

“Sweetheart what is it?” asked Lily worriedly.

“Why did I not think of this before?” asked Harry.

“What?” asked Hermione.

“2 years ago, do you all remember how off I was right after Voldemort came back how I was sweating having trouble sleeping and having nightmares.

“yes, Harry you were scaring us” said Lily and Severus as well as his friends.

“someone is sending Draco these nightmares.”

They are also speaking to me in my head” said Draco quietly

All heads turn to him making Draco want to sink though the mattress of the bed     

Luckily for Draco he was saved from saying any more when Spike walked in with 2 plate and goblets he looked over to where Draco was and saw everyone gathered him but they all looked unnerved about something.

“Mr Malfoy what’s wrong?” asked Spike

Walking over and setting both utensils on the bedside table.

“I’ll get you a side table” said Poppy.

So, while the medi-witch went to find a table they could use, Spike looked back at Draco he could tell something happened.

“Professor we believe someone is sending me these nightmares I’ve been having” said Draco.

Avoiding eye contact with his Professor he then turned to Lily and changed the subject.

“Aunt Lily I want to thank you for looking after uncle Sev I know seeing me like that uncle could not have been easy” said Draco.

“No, it wasn’t Draco” said Severus.

Poppy came back with the table.

“After you eat your breakfast you may leave you are all cleared medically” said Poppy.

“thanks Madam Pomfrey”

“hey bro we got to go grab our school bag as we have class soon.” Said Harry.

They hugged Draco and left the hospital wing

By the way Mrs Potter thank you for taking over my classes” said Spike.

“your welcome Mr Masters in fact I quite enjoyed teaching I may even talk to Albus and Filius about taking over as charms professor when Filius retires” said Lily.

“Well you exceled in Charms Lil, so you would make an amazing Charms professor” said Severus.

“Well I’ll leave you both to it”

“Take care sweetie” said Lily.

Kissing Draco’s forehead before turning to Severus.

“that goes for you to Sev” she said hugging him and kissing his cheek before walking out of the hospital wing     

After summoning his school robes and school bag Draco dressed and slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards his first class of the day, transfiguration.

* * *

 

 ******** **Transfiguration Classroom ******

entering the classroom Draco smiled and headed for his seat.

His friends clapped his shoulders or hugged him, even Minerva gave him a smile.

“Good to have you back Mr Malfoy”

He saw what they were working on and pulled out the same book quill ink pot and parchment. And got to work

* * *

 

*****3 hours and 30 minutes later Quiddich pitch*******

Found Draco and the Slytherins at the Quiddich pitch they were on their break after the first 3 classes Draco sat in the stands doing the work he had missed for that long month he was in a coma. They were soon joined by Harry and the others along with the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years  

“Hey bro so doing a bit of catching up huh?” asked Harry.

Taking a seat next to the blond wizard

“Need a hand I got caught up on the work I missed on the day I was looking after you” said Harry.

“Sure, love to I can give you the notes I took for the classes I missed and we can use my work I did for the classes I took as a reference " Harry offered.

Draco smiled

Together they got to work while the others just enjoyed their break and went over their work they did in class until the bell rang telling then it was the end of break and to head to their last class DADA’s.

“Hey thanks Harry for helping me with catching up on my work”

Harry just smiled and gave him a one-armed hug     

Before racing off to the DADA’s on the 3rd Floor.

* * *

 

When he got there Harry knocked on the door, seconds later Angel opened the door and smiled at Harry. "your early Mr Potter" said Angel Harry smiled and walked in, when the door was closed Angel pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Harry wrapped his arms around Angel and clung desperately to him and kissed back "Merlin I missed you" said Angel as he pulled his mouth from Harry, they stood there holding one another and panting trying to get air back into their empty lungs.

After catching their breaths, they let go and Harry moved over to the front row of desk and sat in the centre while Angel walked around and sat at his desk in front of the class he smiled and laughed at where Harry was sitting.

Harry smiled.

A few minutes later the rest of Gryffindor and the entire 6th year Slytherins entered the classroom.

Hermione Neville Ron Ginny Draco Pansy Vincent Gregory and Blaise walked to the front of the class and sat down with Draco sitting on Harry's left and Blaise sitting on Harry's right the rest of the Gryffindor’s and Slytherins sat wherever.

Harry sat at his desk elbows on the desk with his chin in his left palm hanging to Angel's every word Draco looked at Harry and saw the dreamy look on his best friend's face and smiled while shaking his head.

“Class today we are going to learn how to Speak though our Patronus” Angel explained.

Seconds later chairs were scraping back as they all got to their feet and took out their wands for the remainder of the class they began trying to speak though their Patronus which was a lot harder then it appeared unfortunately none were not nearly close to achieving their work by the time the bell rang to end the class.

* * *

 

******2 hours and 30 minuets later******

Saw all the students enter the great hall for Dinner Draco was surprised because hanging over the Slytherin table was a banner saying WELCOME BACK DRACO in silver green and black letters. the teachers were already sitting at the high table. Spike scanned the sea of students Draco looked up and saw his godfather, aunt along with Angel and Spike smiling back at him. Yet when Draco returned the smile Spike felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat.

Draco ran up to the high table and turned to face the rest of the student body who were now sat at their house table all except his friends who decided to sit with their Slytherin friends at the Slytherin table.

Everyone turned to face Draco.

“First of all, I wanna say man it is good to be back and coma’s suck”

That got a few giggles out of everyone.

“But in all seriousness I wanna thank a few people, first and foremost my best friend Harry Potter, mate what can I say but thank you, you were there for me when my nightmare began to feel too real like a prophecy or something you were an ear to listen and someone I could share my... my fears with and at times a shoulder to cry on”

Harry smiled.

Draco then turned to Lily.

“Aunt Lily what can I say but I don’t need to say anything do I you know how you helped me don’t you”

Lily gave Draco a nod yet grabbed Severus’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

He took a deep breath and turned to Spike.

“Last but not least I want to thank professor Masters sir you have helped me in so many ways and you don’t even know it you help me when I was struggling with school work and recently pulled me back from the brink of despair where I had locked myself away within my own mind and from what I’ve heard you stayed with me the whole time while I was in the coma so thank you”

He gave Spike a shy smile and tried not to blush.

Spike on the other hand took a deep breath and stood up making his way over to a surprised Draco.

 _What’s he doing_ thought Draco.

 _I can’t believe I’m going to do this in front of EVERYONE but if I do not do it now I’ll never do it_ was Spikes frantic thought   

Stands in front of Draco and to everyone, but Harry's surprise, he takes Draco into his arms and cups his face.

“It’s natural for a man to save the one he loves when that said person is in danger.”

Before Draco knows what happens Spike presses his lips to the young wizards’ mouth everyone including the teachers gasped in shock but that silent shock was broken when Harry yelled out.

“IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU TWO.”

The teachers were in shock and so were the students Severus and Lily were surprised although they knew something like this might happen they could tell by how upset Spike was when he found out about Draco being in a coma not to mention that every time they visited Draco Spike was there.

Albus mind you was furious that one of his teachers had fallen for one of the students. When they pulled back they were smiling.

“Go on, go hang out with your friends” said Spike.

Draco smiled and planted one more kiss on Spikes mouth before walking down the steps and over to his group of friends, sitting at the Slytherin table.

Harry was grinning like an idiot while his other friends sat in their seats with their mouths hanging open in shock, Draco smiled at them before kissing Harry's cheek and sitting down the food appeared and everyone was starting to eat.

"I can't believe that, happened a male teacher just kissed you" said Ron in shock.

Draco looked at him.

“So, I'm gay you guys knew that and besides that's not the first time it's happen, and I hope it won't be the last and anyway I love him, and you guys heard him he loves me to" said Draco.

The others all just stared at Draco

"Hey guys I'm not the only gay male student who is in love with a male teacher at this table" said Draco as he looked over at Harry

They all looked at Harry.

"WHAT" they yelled

Harry just smiled and nodded

"Guys why so fascinated with Draco and I?” asked Harry

Well guys you are both in love with professors from this school do you know how much trouble you two are in” Hermione hissed

Although Draco and Harry could tell she was only worried for the pair.

“Anyway, let’s get back to you Harry" said Vincent.

“Tell us who?” asked Ginny and Pansy.

Who were eager for the gossip on, the person the savour of the wizarding was in love with?

"Angel" said Harry

"Professor Liam" they hissed

Harry nodded.

Grinning from ear to ear he glanced up at the staff table and saw Spike and Angel talking Angel looked and smiled when he spotted his young love, Harry blushed at the loving look Angel was giving him. Half way through the meal Lily and Severus walked over.

“"Harry darling, I have to go now your father is coming back from his Quiddich tour" said Lily.

"Oh, Ok mum" said Harry as he stood up to hug her.

After pulling back Lily turned to Draco.

“Take care Draco” said Lily. 

Hugging the blond head boy.

“Will do Aunt Lily" said Draco.

Once the hugs had been exchanged Lily walked out with Severus.

After a while Severus returned.

"Professor did my mother get off alright?" asked Harry.

"She did Harry" said Severus.

"Thank you" said Harry

Severus nodded he then walked up to the table sat down and resumed eating.

After Dinner finished both Spike and Angel walked over to their boyfriends.

“Well boys how about we get out of this crowed hall and go somewhere peace and quiet.?” They suggested. 

Harry lent back, his head was met with Angel's chest Harry tilted his head back and smiled.

“Sounds wonderful" said Harry.

Angel smiled and lent down to give Harry an upside-down kiss the student and staff one again gasped.

However, Draco Spike and Harry's friends smiled.

After they pulled back they heard Dumbledore.

"Professor Masters Professor Liam Mr Potter Mr Malfoy stay behind EVERYBODY ELSE OUT NOW yelled Albus.

The staff and students immediately left the hall with a wave of his hand the doors closed Albus then pulled out his wand and used The Imperturbable Charm with that done a sound proof barrier surrounded the Great Hall he then rounded on both couples.

* * *

 

"First I found out you Spike are in love with Mr Malfoy now you as well Angel with Mr Potter how long is this been going on?" asked Albus.

The twinkle in his eye was gone and only anger was left.

 “I think what Spike and I do in our personal life is none of your Business Albus” said Angel as he put an arm around Harry.

"They are still students and you are their Professors" said Albus

"So, in 9 months’ time I'll be 17 and legally of age to date whoever I choose" said Draco.

 Taking hold of Spikes hand.

“The same goes for me headmaster in 10 months’ time I'll also be 17 and legally of age to date who ever I choose" said Harry as he to put an arm around Angel's waist.

“Yes, but for now you are under age these relationships have got to end now or I expel you two then fire Angel and Spike your relationships or your schooling and teaching you cannot have both you choose" said Albus as he crossed his arms over his chest. But before they could say no, lilac pink red and green shimmers appeared and took form of the four founders all 5 dropped to their knees.

“My lords my ladies” said Albus.

Rowena Helga Godric and Salazar looked down at Albus.

"Raise all of you" said Rowena.

They did.

“May I inquire why you have appeared?" asked Albus.

“We know of both relationships" said Salazar and Godric.

“If both you and Angel do not do anything sexual with the boys until they are of age Spike or let your relationship interfere in your teaching or schooling, we see no reason to tear you both from the young men that you both clearly love very much said Rowena and Helga

"Thank you my ladies" said Spike and Angel

"Yes, thank you all so much" said Harry and Draco

Albus was NOT happy with that answer.

“No, I WILL NOT, have this going on in my school!" Albus Growled

“Headmaster you get between ether of them and we WILL remove you as headmaster and you will NEVER be able to step foot in to this school no matter what the school governors say” said all four founders

Helga waved her wand and the sound proof barrier came down then the door opened the founders nodded to both couples.

They left just as they came the two new couples left the Hall in high sprites.

"Where to now?" asked Angel as they all stood just outside the great hall?

“Let's go back to our common room besides Draco you look like you going to fall over" said Harry.

“I feel like I am” said Draco.

Who started swaying on the spot, probably from all that excitement” said Spike.

Before lifting Draco up into his arms.

Draco smiled wrapped his arms around Spike's neck and put his face in-between Spikes neck and shoulder and closed his eyes,

 Angel and Harry smiled.

 Harry led them down to the snake den.

* * *

 

When they got to The Serpentine Corridor where the hidden door was Harry said the password and the door appeared Angel opens the door and they all walk in, Angel was the last to enter so the door closes and disappears.

Spike who is still holding a now sleeping Draco in his arms walks over and sits down on the sofa Angel walks over and sits in an arm chair Harry walks over and places himself in Angels lap.

Angel saw Harry watching Draco.

“He is still feeling weak and unsteady I mean he had only just came out of the coma" said Harry.

Angel wrapped his arm around his wizard’s waist and guide Harry's head to lay on his shoulder and began stroking Harry's hair.

“Harry Draco will be fine all he needs is a little rest"

“I hope you are right love” said Harry.

Before kissing Angel’s neck Angel in return kissed Harry's forehead.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 24/2/18


	19. Love is in the air part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried giving Spike and Draco the spot light in this chapter since the pervious chapters it was all about Angel and Harry

Started it on the 25/2/2018

 **Title:** love in the air part 1

 **Author:** Shipping galore

 **Pairings:** Angel/Harry Spike / Draco

 **Genre:** Romance/ friendship/ humour/ mystery

 **Warnings:** double innuendo’s make out

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Harry potter

 **Intro:** Draco and Spike are enjoying their new relationship

* * *

 

*****Saturday 5th of October 1996*****

Saturday was beautiful autumn day, it had only been a day since Draco came out of his coma and he and Spike confessed how they felt it was also on that same day the whole school learned of their relationship yet it was not without some drama has Albus had threatened to fire both Spike and Angel when he learned that not only was Spike and Draco in a relationship but so was Angel and Harry surprising the four founders had intervened on the couples behalf and threatened Albus with stripping him of being headmaster if he were to break up both couples.

* * *

 

****** Quiddich pitch ******

Since it was the weekend which meant no class Harry decided to head out to the Quiddich pitch before breakfast he was practising with the golden snitch when someone called out to him

“Oi Scar-head"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see his best mate flying towards him.

“Well, well, well someone's is recovering nicely Professor Masters must be doing something right” said Harry with a wink and a sly smile.

 "HARRY JAMES POTTER" yelled Draco.

Harry just laughed

“I swear mate if you don’t shut it I’m going to shove that snitch down your throat” Draco growled.

Harry just laughed once again.

"Getting in some practice, are we?" asked Ron.

The two boys turned to see their friends Hermione Ginny Ron Blaise Pansy Vincent Gregory and Neville.

“Nah just goofing off” said Harry.

Draco spots the snitch and zooms off yelling over his shoulder.

“CATCH THE SNICH IF YOU CAN BRO.”

“Oi serpent get back her that snitch is mine!” harry yelled 

He chased after his best friend.

Their friends laughed.

“I sure missed them acting like this” said Pansy.

She and the others flew down into the stands and watched Harry chase after Draco whose chasing after the snitch.

“We know what you mean Harry had not been himself while Draco was in the coma none of us were” said Ginny.

In the end, Draco was the one who caught the snitch.

 "Yeah ha, ha I win," laughed Draco.

As they both flew down towards the pitch and got off their brooms Draco turned and stuck his tongue out at Harry.

“I suggests you put that tongue away Mr Malfoy before I come over there and stick it down my throat”

Draco whirled around only to see Spike and Angel standing on the steps of the grandstand.

Draco blushed.

While Harry laughed before running over and jumping into Angel's arms and kissed him

Making the boys cat call the couple.

Pulling back the couple glared at the group.

The group shunt back then seconds later they were rubbing the backs of their heads were the girls smacked them.

Harry smiled and slid down Angel’s body until his feet touched the ground.

“So, what are you boy's doing today?" asked Spike.

 Who walked over to and around to stand behind his young love.

Draco titled his head back to look at Spike.

“Ah you mean besides trying to kill Harry?” asked Draco sarcastically.

Spike chuckled.

“Yes, love besides that” said Spike.

“Nothing just goofing around” said Draco.

Who grabbed Spikes hands and placed them on his abdomen.

“Draco, don't kill Harry,” said Angel.

Wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Ha" said Harry

The young dark-haired wizard then stuck his tongue out at his best friend before snuggling into Angel's arms

“Why not aren’t that what best friends who are as close as brothers try and do kill each other?” asked Draco off handily.

 ” Well yes but can’t you wait until I've had my way with him first?" asked Angel slyly

"HEY" said Harry.

 Angel chuckles and kissed him

Sometime later, everyone made their way up to the castle for breakfast, once inside they made their way to the great hall.

* * *

 

*****Great hall*****

entering the great hall, the friend's separated and went over to their tables. Just as they sat down breakfast appeared, they all ate and talked although Draco kept looking up at the staff table, at one point he caught his boyfriend's eye and smiled.

after breakfast everyone made their way out.

Spike got up and walked over to Draco.

Some students expect those closest to the new couple looked on in disgust as Spike wrapped his arms around Draco from behind mean while his Slytherins friends, Blaise Pansy Vincent and Gregory walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ready to get the hell out of here my silver dragon?" asked Spike.

Draco nodded.

Spike took his hand before running out of the great hall.

Draco’s friends looked on with smiles on their faces Harry on the other hand chuckles and shakes his head.

“I don't even want to know what they’re up to” said Harry.

The others laugh and together head out of the great hall to enjoy the weekend. Meanwhile Draco and Spike where running down the corridor then up the changing staircases down another corridor and ran straight into the duelling class room.  

* * *

 ******** **duelling class room******

Spike slammed the door closed behind him before turning around only to have Draco jump into his arms and smashing his lips against the older blond. Spike licked Draco's bottom lip, the blond wizard opened his mouth while tightening his arms and legs around Spike, Draco and Spike began a duel with their tongues, after some time they pulled back breathing unevenly.

Once they caught their breath, they looked at each other in the eye, Spike set Draco on his feet

“Draco love, you a little rusty on duelling so I was thinking that we do some training and brush up on your duelling skills.”

Draco just raise an eyebrow.

“Uh weren't we just doing that?” asked Draco.

Spike tried to hide the smiled and hold in his laughter but was unsuccessful, and he started a full-on belly laugh.

After he calmed down he look at his boyfriend and smiled before shaking his head.

“Draco, Draco, Draco…. anyway, we better get out our wands." He told the young wizard.

“Ah Spike I thought the founders said you can't do anything like that to me until I'm 17" said Draco with a sly grin on his face.

Spike looked at him dumbfounded.

“OHHH I should give you detention for your innuendo’s Mr Malfoy”

Draco smiled innocently at him.

“But you want because you love me.”

Spike took the 16-year-old into his arms and smiled before kissing him passionately.

They pulled back and smiled.

Spike took out his Mahogany wand his core was that of Hair from the Mane of a Kelpie, Draco took out his own Hawthorn wand the core was Unicorn hair.

"Ok now that we have the RIGHT wands in hand" said Spike.

Giving his little dragon a pointed look Draco just pouted.

“Damn and I was really hoping to hold a DIFFRENT kind of wand.” He mumbled

Spike chuckles.

“Come on” he says placing his arm around his young love.

Walked him over to the duelling stage Draco stood on one side while Spike stood on the other, they walked to the centre took out their wands and bowed before walking back and turning to face one another.

They both raised their wand Draco was the one who attacked first.

"Everte Statum."

Spike went flying across the stage and landed in a heap at the end of the stage he pulled himself up, looked back at Draco.

Smiling at his love

“Eat slugs.”

Draco blocked the spell

“Protego.”

* * *

*****4 hours and 30 minuets later******

Panting and out of breath from the intense duel Draco dropped to his knees Spike hurried over to the exhausted wizard and lifted him to his feet and made their way over to the edge of the stage and took a seat with their legs hanging off the edge od the stage.   Draco re-arrangers himself and lays down with his head in his lover’s lap.

Spike smiles and runs his hand through the young blonde’s hair.

"Draco what do you say to a picnic lunch just you and me?" asked Spike.

Draco turned on his back and smiled up at him.

“I'd love to.”

So, Spike called on one of the Hogwarts elves and asked them to make up a picnic basket for lunch the elf bowed and left after some time past the same elf returned with a basket in his hand.

“Sir here is the picnic basket you wanted” said Robin  

“Thank you” said Spike.

 Taking the basket from Robin.

The elf then popped out.

Spike turns and looks at Draco.

“Come on then love let's go” said Spike.

Draco smiled.

 He took Spike's hand and together they walked out of the class room and down the stairs.

Just as the couple were walking down the corridor Spike turned and Draco.

“Draco dear do you still have Harry's vampire book with you?” he asked the teen.

“No, I don't why do you ask?" said Draco.

“I was wondering if I could have a look at it?" said Spike.

"Alright let's swing by the great hall," said Draco.

* * *

*****Great Hall*****

When they walked in Draco immediately spotted Harry sitting with their friends.

“Hey all" said Draco.

 While walking over to his friends and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek.

Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Hey Serpent, how's it going?” asked Harry,

“It's going great Scar-head, by the way Spike wants to have a read of your vampire book would that be ok?” asked Draco.

"No problem" said Harry as he pulled out his wand

"Accio vampire book"

Soon the book was zooming into the great hall and landed in front of Harry with a thud, Harry picked it up and handed it to Draco.

"There you go Serpent," said Harry.

"Thanks Scar-head" said Draco.

He kissed Harry's cheek, waved to his friends from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, then walked back to Spike.

“Here you go love,” said Draco.

Handing the book over to his boyfriend.

Spike pulled out his wand and shrunk the book putting it in the pocket of his robs he then put his arm around Draco and together they walked out of the school into the grounds then walked out of the school grounds and Apparated into the mountings surrounding Hogwarts.

* * *

 

When they appeared in the mountains, Draco was shocked at the sheer beauty of the place in front of them was a clear stream beautiful mountain surrounding them they could even hear the waterfall, which was flowing from a cliff face straight into the steam.

The trees gave great shade from the sun.

Spike how did you find this place?" asked Draco.

Lifting his head back looking up at the blue sky and saw a flock of birds flying overhead.

“It was a place my mother used to take me when I was a child I've always loved it here" said Spike

As he too looked up at the sky.

Draco’s interest was peaked but did not ask.

_How is it possible how can a witch know of this place?_

After a while they set up the picnic blanket under a tree and sat down.

“It's so beautiful here” sad Draco.

 Unloading he food and placing them on the blanket. After the food was laid out they began piling the food onto the plates when the food was finished with, they packet up Draco got up and kissed Spike before walking off.

“Where are you going Dragon?" asked Spike.

"Exploring" said Draco.

Spike nodded.

 So, Draco walked off, the young teen walked around looking at everything around him.

This is truly an amazing and beautiful place thought Draco.

Today was warm for an autumn day, so Draco transfigures his clothes into swimwear and slipped into the cool stream right next to the powerful waterfall.

Draco spent a few minutes swimming, when he got cold he hopped out and transfigures his swim trunks to his clothes and walked back to Spike. As Draco got closer to the Area, he left Spike the young teen saw his love was reading the section on the vampire king.

Draco was puzzled because he could see that as Spike continued to read, his factual expansion was becoming angrier by the minuet.

“Love what's wrong" he asked.

Spike looked up, Draco gasped when he saw golden eyes. However, he blinked looked at Spike again and saw his eyes were blue.

What was that, is my mind playing tricks on me thought Draco.

“Oh, hey love,” said Spike as he saw his silver dragon standing there.

Draco walked over and sat down but then saw what secretion of the book that Spike was reading and was making him angry.

“Ah the master" said Draco.

Spike bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from lashing out at his love.

“Hey, Spike, come swim with me" said Draco.

Spike sighed.

Closed the book set it aside, he stood up; and walked over to the young, blond wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders. Together the blond couple walked off down to the stream.

* * *

 

When they got to the stream, they took out their wands and transfigured their clothes.

Once done they slipped into the water.

"Oh, that's cold" said Spike.

Draco smiled and swam up to him.

“Shall I warm you up?" asked Draco.

 As he began running his hands over Spikes chest.

Spike closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled the young wizard flesh against his body.

"warm yet" Draco whispered.

Draco's warm breath washed over Spike and created goose bumps over his body.

Spike pulled back and kissed him; Draco froze at first but then kissed back with a passion throwing his arms around the older, blonde-haired wizard before wrapping his legs around Spike’s waist. Letting his hands travel the length of Spike's body.

Draco's hands dipped underneath the waistband of Spike's swim trunks.

“Draco…you bloody mink…. you know the rule….” Spike pants.

After pulling his mouth off Draco while trying to get his breath back, Draco meanwhile moved his mouth to the side of Spike's neck.

With some difficulty because one side of Spike just want to enjoy the feel of what Draco was doing while the other side was thinking about what the founders had told him by not doing anything Sexual until Draco was of age. Therefore, Spike had to pull Draco off him.

Spike looked at Draco and saw the puppy pout.

"Don't look at me like that my dragon" he told the boy.

Draco moved away and swam off; Spike smiled and swam after his young love.

When Spike caught up with Draco he caught Draco's ankle and pulled him under, when they surfaced Spike had Draco in his arms, as a cool wind passed, Draco shivered.

"It's getting cool how about we get out" said Spike.

Draco nodded so they swam over and got out, they used a drying spell on themselves then transfigured their swim trunks back to their clothes, the couple walked over and lay down on the picnic blanket.

Draco lay there wrapped up in Spike's arms, the couple watched as the autumn leaves blew in the gentle wind Draco rested his head on Spikes chest, closed his eyes, and drifted into an unpleasant sleep.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 4th /3/18


	20. Shadow of darkness part 2

Started it on 4th /3/18

 **Title:** Shadow of darkness part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Angel/Harry Spike / Draco

 **Genre:** Romance/mystery

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Harry potter

 **Intro:** as Draco naps his nightmares return like a shadow casting it self over and blocking out the beauty and light later Harry dreams yet the figure in HIS dreams becomes controlling

* * *

 

*****Nightmare*****

Draco's standing amongst the dead, eyes void of life, he raised his wand to his head and just before saying the curse that would end his life, he felt arms around him and a voice whisper in his ear.

“Don’t do it there is so much to live for I don't want to lose you, you mean a lot to me my wizard and now I have you forever just like I planned no one can ever take you from me”

*****End of Nightmare *****

* * *

 

Draco woke with a start.

“Draco babe what wrong you look shaken?" asked Spike.

Looking at his little love.

 "They’ve returned" said Draco

His body and voice trembled, Spike gathered Draco in his arms.

"What was it about this time?" asked Spike.

“It was right after the last nightmare when you were murdered, I planned, on killing myself but then someone gripped me and told me not to kill myself that there is so much to live for. That someone also said that they don't want to lose me, that I meant a lot to them the person called me his wizard and they also said now I have you forever just like I planned no one can ever take you from me" said Draco.

Spike held him then he heard Draco speaking again.

“The funny thing was the person speaking to me sound just" said Draco.

Pulling back to look at the wizard.

Spike pulled Draco to him once more and clenched his jaw.

"Spike honey is there something you're not telling me?" asked Draco.

Spike looked down and gave Draco a small smile.

“Of cause not now let’s head back it's already 3:00pm we've been gone 4 hours" said Spike.

"Alright" said Draco.

Then stood up so did Spike they grabbed the blanket and basket and Dis-Apparated back into the grounds.

* * *

 

******Hogwarts grounds*****

 They Apparated with the grounds and walked back to the castle they went passed the forest when Spike felt some one was watching them and looked over his shoulder. The cloaked figure watching them moved back so not to be caught.

  _soon young one you will be mine_ thought the cloaked figure he then walked back into the hallow.

* * *

 

*****Hollow*****

“How did he look little terror?” asked a 2nd cloak figure.

“Just as gorgeous as ever” the one known as little terror told the older cloak figure.

“But that smile on your face you got into his head, again didn't you?" asked the older cloak figure with a smile.

“I sure did I just wish father would let us go get them both right now” said the younger of the two.

 “I know I want Harry and I want him now, but father won’t let me have him tells me it's not the right time” said the older cloak figure.

* * *

 

*****Hogwarts castle/ Snake den*****

When they walked inside they headed for the snake den. When they got there Draco gave the password.

“Prowling lions slithering snakes”

The door appeared, and Draco and Spike entered.

First thing they saw when they walked in was Harry and Angel Making out.

"Gross guys get a room" said Draco.

The dark-haired couple pulled back and sat up Spike wondered over and sat in an armchair then took out Harry's book and set it down. Harry picked it up and slipped it into his robe, meanwhile Draco walked over and sat on Spike's lap.

“So, Serpent how was your 4 HOUR lunch break?" asked Harry with a sly smile

 “Oh, great up until I fell asleep and had another nightmare" Draco sarcastically replied.

Harry's playfulness disappeared, and he grew serious.

"What was it about?"

Draco repeated what he had told Spike.

“It was right after the last dream when Spike was killed I'd plan on killing myself but then someone gripped me and told me not to kill myself that there is so much to live for. That someone also said that he does not want to lose me that I meant a lot to them. The person called me his wizard and they also said now I have you forever just like I planned no one can ever take you from me,” said Draco.

Harry just sat there shocked.

“There's more” said Draco.

“What is it?” asked Harry.

 the person speaking to me in my nightmare sounded like Spike I didn’t figure it out until now” said Draco.

Harry looked up at the blond professor with a curious look on his face.

Meanwhile Angel looked at the older man with a not so happy look on his face both boys looked between their lovers thinking the same thought.

_something is going on something big_

Draco turned back to Harry.

No, I haven't" said Harry.

This time it was Angel's turn to clench his jaw and try to hide his anger.

“Bro haven't you been getting more dreams about that cloaked figure?” asked Draco.

* * *

 

*****2 hours and 30 minutes later******

The 2 couples left the snake den and headed for the great hall drawing the walk they were all consumed by their thoughts. Spike and Angel thoughts were of worry and anger worry for their loved ones and anger at the thing trying to get their hands-on Harry and Draco

Harry's thoughts were of confusion of why HE wasn't the one being plague by nightmares and Draco was Draco's thoughts were also of confusion as to why Spike was keeping something from him and why this thing wanted HIM.

* * *

 

*****Great hall*****

When they walked in Harry and Draco hugged each other and received, kisses from Spike and Angel before walking off to their house tables, once there they sat down and spoke with their friends.

Dinner appeared, and everyone dug in. Harry was silent the whole way through the meal he was busy reading his vampire book meanwhile his mind, became jumbled with thoughts of why Draco was the only one getting the nightmares. After dinner he bid his friends good night grabbed his book and left, he did not go to the Gryffindor common room instead opting to head for the snake den once again.

* * *

 

******Serpentine Corridor/ 3 rd floor*****

One there, he said the password and walked in.

Once inside he made his way to his room, changed, and falls asleep, although an hour later Harry woke from his slumber, he blinked a few times grabbed his glasses and put them on when he could see clearly, he saw Draco standing over him.

"Draco bro what's up?" asked a sleepy Harry as he sat up in bed.

“I need to talk to you," said Draco.

Harry nodded and moved over so Draco could sit down.

“Harry how is it possible that someone can get into my head.  I mean I was trained by uncle Severus in Occlumency so how is it that this thing can get into my head?" asked Draco.

"I don't know maybe whatever or whoever is doing this is a lot stronger then you" said Harry.

Draco sighed and got off the bed.

“Night Harry” said Draco.

Kissing Harry goodnight.

“Going back to the Slytherin common room?” asked Harry.

Watching Draco walk out.

“No, I'm staying here tonight” said Draco.

Harry nodded snuggled down under the cover and fell asleep Draco then headed to his own room in the snake den drawing the night harry began dreaming.

* * *

 

*****dream*****

Harry stood in a fog looking about him.

“Hello Harry" said a voice.

Harry turned around, but no one was there.

“Who are you?" asked Harry.

“Oh, my sweet that I cannot tell you but what I can tell you is we will meet soon very soon for you belong to me you always have, and you always will" said the voice.

"I do not belong to you" said Harry.

"Oh, but my love you do and no one not your parents not the Professor not your friends and certainly not Angel can protect you from me for soon you WILL BE MINE You ARE MINE the voice yelled.

*****end of dream*****

* * *

 

Harry gasped and sat up in bed breathing heavily he looked up and saw the cloaked figure Harry fumbled for his lamp but when he turned it on and looked back the cloaked figure was gone

Harry put his glasses on and stumbled out of the room and collapsed onto the rug in front of the fireplace, he was breathing heavily he then heard a door creek open; Harry looked over his shoulder, and saw Draco standing there the blond wizard ran over and knelt beside him.

Draco lifted Harry to his feet and walked him over to the sofa and lay down with him.

“What's wrong bro?" Draco asked softly.

Brushing back the damp hair from Harry's face

“The dream of the cloaked figure he wants me for himself and the hard thing is Draco I cannot fight him it is as if I am powerless to stop what he is doing to me.” Harry said softly.

"Kind of like when you’re around Angel?" asked Draco.

Exactly like that, but I don't think it is Angel " said Harry.

“Well at least your dreams are pleasant were mine are nightmares" said Draco.

Harry turned his head.

“Pleasant Draco who ever or whatever this thing is wants me" said harry.

"Yes, but from what you told me about this one and about your first dream it is pleasant compared to mine" said Draco as tears began building in his eyes.

“In your dream this thing concentrates on you only to get what it wants it’s doing it in an almost loving way where as in my nightmare this thing that wants me is killing everyone I love just to get to me" Draco cried as the tears finally fell

Harry sighed and turned his body to face Draco, he then closed his eyes.

"Your right Draco and I'm sorry" said Harry.

He then opened his eyes and wiped the tears from Draco's face, wrapping his arms around the distort wizard they each cried themselves to sleep.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 4th /3/18


	21. Dark Clues Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: hey everyone sorry for the long wait i have had no motervation to write as of late also the time table is a bit diffrent for this chapter. there is a time jump in this story  
> ****************************************************************************  
> Breakfast in the great hall 7:30am  
> First class: Charms with Ravenclaw 9:00am  
> Second class Divination with Slytherin 10:00am  
> Third class: Potions with hufflepuff 11:00  
> Break 11:30  
> Lunch 12:00pm  
> break 12:30pm  
> Forth class: 2:00pm Duelling with Slytherin  
> Fifth class: 2:30pm transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
> Break 3:30 (free time until dinner)  
> Dinner in great hall 5:00pm  
> *****************************************************************************  
> ## is the cloaked figure talking to Harry in his mind  
> {} is Harry talking within his own mind  
> thank you all once again for the kodos and hits

Started it on 16/3/18

 **Title:** Dark Clues Part 1 

**Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** friendship/ hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** OOC Severus

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Angel or Harry potter

 **Intro:** it Halloween at Hogwarts and thing began to go dark and Scary for Draco and Harry as the cloak figure in Harry’s dream turns on him when Harry hears him in his head and refuses to help the cloak figure  

* * *

 

 ******Thursday 31st October 1996/** **Great hall*****

Draco and Harry ran into each other on the way to the great hall Monday morning entering in the great Hall, the two friends parted and went to their house tables where they chatted with their friends,

“Say Harry Where were you 2 nights ago the boys and I didn’t see you come to bed” said Ron.

“I didn’t stay in the communion room that night” Harry told him.

“where did you stay?” asked Hermione.

“Room of Requirement,” Harry lied.

He had yet to share after all this time with his friends about a secret common room in the Serpentine Corridor that he and Draco had found in their 5th year.

His friend all looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

After eating Harry Hermione Ron Ginny and Neville along with the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor headed out of the great hall and all the way up to the charms classroom.

* * *

******Charms classroom******

When they walked in they saw that the Ravenclaw students were already present, so they all sat down and waited for Professor Flitwick.  Moments later, Professor Flit wick walked in, he walked down the aisle until he got to the teacher’s desk.

“Good morning class and happy Halloween” said Flit-wick.

The students smiled.

“Happy Halloween” they replied

“Today we are going to charm pumpkins into Jack-o' Lanterns you can charm the face of the lantern into anything you wish" said Flit-wick.

Harry smiled.

So, they spent the morning making the Jack-o 'Lanterns, Ron happen to look over at Harry, only to roll his eyes.

"Vampires should have known " said Ron.

 When he saw Harry charming his pumpkin into a vampire face, they continued to make the Jack-o' Lanterns, until at last the lesson was over the class packed up, the group of friends grabbed their book bags and headed out of the charms classroom and all the way to the north tower for Divination.

* * *

On their way up the stairs they saw the rest of their house member of their year when they heard a voice behind them.

“Oi wait up guys.” 

They turned around and saw, Draco Pansy Blaise Gregory and Vincent walking up the stairs the Slytherin 6 years behind them.

“Well hurry up guys” said Harry.

* * *

*** **Divination** ****

Entering the classroom, the two houses spread out and took their seats while the group of friends sat together

“Good morning class today we'll be looking at scrying pools, they are similar to a Crystal ball, but by using a scrying pools you can see events from the past, present or future much more clearly than if you were using a crystal ball, now I want you to have a look in to the pool and tell me what you see," said Professor Trelawney.

The students did as they were asked and looked, into the pool, that magically appeared on their desk. Draco and Harry were looking into the pool when something passed over, both boy's paled and jumped to their feet when the pool reviled 3 cloaked figures.

Not long after that Harry sank to his knees holding his head, Draco rushed to his best friend’s side.

“Harry mate what is it what’s wrong?” asked Draco but Harry didn't answer him meanwhile Harry head a voice in his head,

* * *

#“Hello Harry”#

Harry was shocked.

 {“It's you”} said Harry.

When he recognized the voice from his dreams.

#“Yes, I’ve found another way to be near you”# said the cloaked figure from his dream.

{ “What do you want?”} asked Harry.

#“Just you oh and your blond friend your both are going to help someone close to me”# said the voice.

{“We can't help”} said Harry.

#“Harry!”#

There was a sharpness to the voice before it became soft again.

 #“Love”#

Then the sharpness returned to the tone of the mysteries voice.

#“You are going to help me, or you WILL lose everyone you love.”#

{“NO!!!!”} Harry screamed.

* * *

 

“Mr Potter” said Professor Trelawney worriedly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around and saw everyone staring at him, he stood up and began backing away.

“Mr. Potter what is it what did you see?” asked Professor Trelawney,

“I'm....I'm sorry Professor i... have...have to....g... go" said Harry.

The young wizard than turned and bolted out of the classroom and down the stairs he heard Draco call out to him.

"Harry"

However, he ignored the call of his name and just ran.

* * *

*****Hogwarts grounds/ forbidden forest******

 Now out in the school grounds Harry ran and ran heading for the forbidden forest he ran as fast as he could until he could run no more and collapsed in the same area and spot as were he was rescued by that mysterious vampire, 6 years ago.

After a while Harry look up and around.

Why do i keep coming here this is the third time I’ve come to this exact spot what draws me here? Thought Harry.

Unknown to the young wizard a cloaked figure was watching him.

Soon my love every soon thought the cloaked figure. Said the mysteries figure.

"How does he look" asked another cloaked figure.

“Beautiful” said the elder of the two.

“Soon he will be mine” said the cloaked figure.

“You know you can't have him yet not until dad is finished with him” said his companion.

The elder growled the younger held up his hands in defiance.

Meanwhile Harry heard the growl and took out his wand and looked around.

"Who's out there show yourself" said Harry.

"Great now look what you've done!!” growled the elder.

Both moved back out of the wizard's view.

"Sorry" the younger huffed then walked away.

The elder continued to watch Harry for a while then with a swish of his cloak the elder turned and left his beloved behind, Harry got up took a deep breath and headed back to the school

* * *

***** Hogwarts/ potions classroom *****

Harry made his way down to the dungeon and all the way to the potion's class, when he got there Harry quietly opened the door and walked in no one had arrived yet and Severus was at the teacher’s desk making papers from his last class.

Harry walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair and sat down putting his head in his hands trying to block out the image of what he saw in the pool and of the voice in his head , Severus looked up when he heard the chair scraping the floor and saw Harry sitting down with his face in his hands.

 "Harry" he said softly

the wizard masked the fear he was still feeling and looked up to see the concern eyes of Severus, the elder was about to get up and go find out what was wrong when the door opened and in walked Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hermione Neville Ginny and on walked over to where Harry was and sat down, Hermione handed him his book bag.

Harry nodded his thanks.

Severus wrote on the board the potion that they were going to make which happens to be Euphoria, an Elixir to Induce.

the student got out their things and got to work, half way through the lesson Severus walked around handing out a parchment.

"On this parchment are ingredients for the Everlasting Elixirs which we will be brewing tomorrow so sometime later or tonight you are to go into the forest and find these ingredients you are to go with someone to find these or if you wish a Professor" Severus looked at Harry when he said that, Harry gave him a brief smile happy to know he could take Angel.

"That is all" said Severus.

Everyone continued with their work until the lesson was over.

Everyone packed up and left.

Harry was just about to walk out when Severus called him back.

“Harry a word.”

Harry turned back and walked over and stood in front of Severus.

Harry bowed his head so that Severus could not see the fear on his face and in his eyes.

“What’s troubling you Harry?” asked Severus.

Harry masked the fear and looked up.

“It's just my Divination lesson sir” said Harry.

"Harry come here" said Severus.

Harry walked around the desk and stood in front of Severus, Severus patted his lap which made Harry blush but sat on Severus's lap anyway he hadn't done this since he was a child.

When James was away for Quiddich Lily and Harry would go stay with Severus and sometimes when he used to wake up from a nightmare after watching a scary move or he was upset or worried Severus would be there and he'd climb onto Severus’s lap and tell him what was wrong.

The last time he did this was when he was 1O years old although after the run in with Voldemort and being saved by the mysterious vampire when he was 11 he was tempted to go find Severus but didn't another time he was temped was just after he defeated Voldemort when he was 14 and those were the last times he was tempted to go curl up in Severus’s lap.

“Tell me what’s wrong Harry” said Severus.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Harry cleared his throat and began telling Severus of what happened in Divination.

After he explained it Harry started crying.

"Shh Harry" said Severus.

 He brushed some hair from his forehead so now the lightning bolt scar was showing,

“If you wish I can send an owl to the teachers and say that you’re not up to going to class or you can go to class it's up to you" said Severus.

“Can you please send the owl Severus?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded.

“Now run along Harry" said Severus.

Harry nodded wiped his tears and stood up.

Harry collected his book bag and was about to walk out when Severus called out to him.

“Harry try not to think about it" he told the boy.

Harry turned back and nodded before walking out just as Severus's next class walked in,

Harry made his way up the stairs and out of the dungeon and all the way to Serpentine Corridor on the 3rd floor.

* * *

Standing in front of the Snake den he said the password and walked in.

Harry dropped his book bag on the sofa before walking to his room he walked over to his bed and climbed in under the cover he was mentally and emotionally exhausted and fell as sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the potion's class room Severus got the first-year students set up instructions for their boil cure potion. Afterwards he sat at his desk and wrote a letter to each of Harry's professor's saying that Harry is unwell and will not be attending class, he then called for an elf.

With a pop the elf appeared.

"What can Witney do for master?" asked the elf.

 “I need these letters taken to Professor Masters. and professor McGonagall please" said Severus.

The elf took the letters and with a pop disappeared.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 18th / 3/18


	22. Kidnapped part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was ment to have this chapter up sometime yesterday after I posted chapter 21 i just never get the chance

Started it on 18th/ 3/18

 **Title:** Kidnapped Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Angel/ Harry Spike/Draco

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warnings:** Drinking blood 

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Angel or Harry potter

 **Intro:** out Collecting ingredients for a potion Harry and Draco are kidnapped now it’s a race against time for Angel and spike to get their loves back before they are harmed, and the truth is revealed

* * *

  *****5 hours and 30 minutes later*****

 Harry was shaken awake.

“Huh...wh... what?” asked a sleepy Harry.

“Scar-head it's dinner time" said Draco.

Harry nodded.

Stretched and went for a shower before coming out dressed again, afterwards they left and headed back to the great hall. 

* * *

“So where were you Harry?” asked Draco.

As they headed for the great hall.

“You bolted out of class and that was the last I saw you what happened?” asked Draco.

"Um I was in the forest for a while then went to potions afterwards I spoke with Severus and told him what happened in class he asked if I wanted to go to my next classes or if I want him to write to the professors telling them I would not be coming in for the rest of the day,” Harry explained his absence.

 “So, you chose to skip the rest of the day" replied Draco.

Harry nodded.

* * *

*****Great hall******

“I can understand that how are you feeling anyway?” asked Draco.

As they walked into the great hall.

“A little on edge but ok,”

All the 6th year students had already been and got their ingredients for tomorrow only Harry and Draco were left 

Suddenly Harry brightened up.

 "Hey, did you hear about having to go into the forest later?" asked Harry.

“Sure, did and that we may ask a professor to take us” said Draco.

With a smiled Harry looked at him

“Spike”

Draco nodded and grinned.

"Angel?" asked Draco.

"Of cause" said Harry.

The two friends parted and headed for their tables Harry then looked around the great hall, the place was decorated for Halloween there were live bats flying overhead Jack-O 'Lanterns floating in the air and best of all the food.

Harry smiled.

He was starving and had not eaten anything since breakfast, so he dug into the food once it appeared. Harry was silent the whole way through Dinner, when it ended everyone left the great hall and headed back to their common rooms while the teachers went to their sleeping quarters. The only ones left in the great hall were harry Draco and their lovers.

"So, are you ready to go?” asked Spike.

"One moment" said Harry.

He then left the great hall and came back 5 minutes later with parchment in hand.

"Ok now we can go" said Harry.

they four of them left the great hall and out into the grounds.

* * *

*****Hogwarts grounds/ forbidden forest/ Hollow******

The two-couples walked across the grounds and into the forest,

"OK you two wands out and go find the ingredients you need" said Spike.

The boys nodded kissed their boyfriends before walking off.

With Spike and Angel close by, everything was going fine they found most of what they needed when suddenly two cloaked figures appeared Harry and Draco pointed their wands at them. But before they could say a spell the two figures spoke while using their eyes to hypnosis the boys.

"Come with us boys we've been waiting a long time for you” said the two figures,

just like that the boys dropped their wands and followed the two figures. 

* * *

The two-figure walked into the hollow Draco and Harry following them.

“Father we have Harry and Draco" said the eldest, their father appeared out of the shadows and walked over to both boys.

“Amazing such power” said the Father.

Sensing their magical power.

"Yes, indeed I will be able to use their magic to escape this prison that those two blasted witches put me in and then I shall kill them" said the father.

"Now go with my sons’ dear boys"

He then reached out a demonic hand and ran the back of his hand down their cheeks, Harry and Draco obeyed the man.

“Chain the boys to the wall” said the man

The two figures stomachs churned they didn’t want to do this but had no choice so   once the boys were changed the hypnosis on both boys was broken, at first the boys were confused.

“Harry where are we last thing I remember was getting the ingredients" said Draco.

"Same" said Harry.

Just then the boys heard a noise and turned to see three cloaked figures.

"Who are you? Asked Harry and Draco.

The two sons stepped forward.

“It's been to long Harry my Harry my love" said the elder.

“What do you mean?" asked Harry.

“Darling don't you remember"

he pulled back the hood and Harry got a good look at his face and gasped.

"It’s you" said Harry.

The vampire nodded,

“My names Angelus I'm sorry I didn't tell you the first time we met" said Angelus.

Harry just looked at him happiness bubbling inside him,

“I'm glad I get to meet you in person" said Harry.

The younger of the two lifted his head.

Draco recognised him from a picture in Harry's vampire book.

"You’re William the bloody" said Draco.

The younger one smiled.

However, their meeting was interrupted.

“Boys I do believe we must hurry" said their father.

 While stepping forward and pulling back his hood.

"Draco Harry meet our father" said William and Angelus.

Harry gasped.

"You’re him you’re the vampire king the one they call the master"

“Ah such a smart wizard" said the master.

"Now I’m sure Angelus told you I need your help you see I was imprisoned here by two witches only your combined magic transferred to me can break the hold this place holds on me" said the master.

"We can't we're sorry" said Harry,

"You both have no choice” the master told them.

 He suddenly bit into both their wrists, the boys cried out in pain so much so that Angelus and William had to look away.

After the master had his fill the boys went limp.

“Father” said Angelus and William.

“Relax my sons your wizards are still alive" said the master.

* * *

"Angel something’s wrong they should have been back by now" said Spike.

"You’re right let’s go find them."

So, they ran off but halted when they saw the boy's wands they picked them up and looked around.

“They're not here” said Spike.

Suddenly they felt two low magical powers.

"It's them" said Angel.

The two Professors raced off to where they felt the low magic.

* * *

Thanks to the master the boys were awake but still weak,

"I'm sorry it had to be done" said Angelus and William.

Draco and Harry were to hurt by the two vamps for not stopping their father that they could not even look at them  

Angelus and William made their way over to the boys to heal the bitemarks however they did not get a chance. Angel and Spike ran in their wands pointed at the two figures the vampires turned to face the professors only for, Angel and Spike to gasp in recognition of the two figures.

“You two it’s been you both all along?" asked Angel.

"Catch on slow don’t you Angel" said Angelus.

Angel's eyes narrowed.

"What have you done to them!!" yelled Spike.

"Oh, we just took what was ours to begin with Spike, but not before father had use of them first” said William.

Both Harry and Draco, were surprised by the conversion going on between the four

 _How dose Angelus and William know Spike and Angel's name_. both boys thought

Harry and Draco watched as Spike and Angel turned to where the master stood “Heinrich you’re behind this?"  Asked both Professors.

That got another shock out of Harry and Draco.

 _What is going on here_ they thought.

The boys looked over at Angel and Spike and saw the angry looks on their faces and saw something in their eyes, but they blinked, and it was gone.

 _What was that_ they thought?

 "Now we'll be taking OUR boy's back" said Spike and Angel.

"Petrificus Totalus"

The three vamps fell and lay as stiff as a board, with that done Angel and Spike freed their boyfriends and began kissing him after a while they pulled back picked up the boys and left

* * *

******Hogwarts/ hospital wing******

Once Spike and Angel rescued Harry and Draco, from the 3 vampires the couples returned to the Castle heading straight for the hospital wing Entering they called for the Mediwitch.

“Poppy” they called.

The Medi which walked out her eyes widened at seeing the blood drip from Draco and Harry’s wrist.

“What happened” she asked

Making her way over to the two boys who now sat on the same hospital bed holding their wrists.

“We were kidnapped by two vampires and the elder vampire by the name of Heinrich drank from us” said Harry weakly.

Draco on the other hand was fighting to keep his eyes open as the lack of blood lose was making him lose conscious Poppy sent her Patronus to the headmaster as well as the boys head of house.

* * *

******a few minutes later******

While their bite marks were being treated by Poppy Albus Minerva and Severus entered the hospital wing Severus went right over to his Godson and Harry.

“Boys what happened?” asked Severus.

Worry coloured his voce and shone in his eyes

Taking a seat between both boys and placing an arm around them both

Draco answered for the both.

“We were looking for rare ingredients for the next Potions lesson in the forest when we were attacked and kidnapped” said Draco.

Severus clenched his jaw while Minerva looked at Harry with concern  

“Mr Potter is this true?” she asked him

“Yes,” he said softly.

“Lucky enough the professors were able to find us” he said as an afterthought.

“Not fast enough” Severus Muttered.

Glaring at the two Professors in question.

“Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy do you know who attacked and kidnapped you?” asked Albus.

 The boys nodded.

“Two vampires by the name of Angelus and William were the ones to kidnap us, Angelus was also the one who saved from Voldemort me 6 years ago, yet it was the vampire king known as the master who bit and fed on us” Harry Explained.     

"The strange thing is they seemed to know a lot about Professor Masters and Professor Liam” said Draco.

“Yes, why is that?” asked Harry.

Looking at his boyfriend.

Angel sighed.

"It's time you all learned the truth."

Angel then turned to Albus.

“Albus may we use your office?"

Albus's eyes narrowed still not liking his two professors dating two students but nodded, anyway, so Albus Minerva Severus Spike Angel and Harry and Draco left the hospital wing and went to Albus's office.

* * *

*****Albus's office*****

Once they were in Albus's office everyone sat down, the portrait of the founder's that hung above Albus's chair, were shocked to see them all and could tell something was wrong

“Spike” said Helga.

"Angel" said Rowena.

"What is going on?" asked Godric and Salazar.

Spike and Angel smiled up at the founders.

"It's time they knew the truth," said Spike.

"Hold up what happened the boys look pale?" asked Salazar.

"They were kidnapped, by THEM and fed on by HIM," hissed Angel.

Helga and Rowena gasp and put their hands over their mouths.

"With Mr. Potter's and Mr. Malfoy's magic flowing through him, Heinrich can escape the hollow" said Helga and Rowena. 

Harry's eyes widened.

"My ladies are you the witches he said imprisoned him inside the hollow?" asked Harry.

"We are" they replied.

"Wow" said Draco.

 He looked up at them with confusion.

"My ladies how is it you know of the master?" asked Draco.

the two female founders glanced at Angel and Spike before Rowena spoke.

“I met him 983 years ago in the year 1013, when I was 20 years old when I met the master as you call him, but he went by the name Heinrich Liam then" said Rowena.

Harry glanced at Angel a look of hurt and shock flashing across his eyes before turning to face the portrait of the founders.

"I never knew of his demonic appearance or that he was a vampire,” said Rowena.

“Well my lady from what I read the master was sired in 1397 so he would have still been human when you met him.” Harry explained.

 _No wonder they were both vampires_ _Heinrich was a vampire by then_ , thought Rowena

 740 years later we married then in the spring of 1753 I gave birth to twins one born half vampire with magic and the other a full blood vampire with a soul of pure evil, I gave them the names Angel and Angelus," said Rowena.

Harry almost fainted and everyone else gasped.

"My...my lady are you saying that Angel and Angelus are your sons?" asked Albus.

"That is exactly what I'm saying headmaster" said Rowena.

“The master would have been a vampire for over 356 years when you both married” said Henry.

"Heinrich came to me after they were born I was dying from childbed fever; he appeared in his true appearance and told him he was a vampire. I was disgusted and heartbroken he told me he could sense the evil in Angelus, so he took Angelus with him I let him go because I to could sense the evil and knew I would not be able to teach him anything good later that night I passed away and Helga took in Angel" said Rowena.

"Mine and Angelus's older half-sister is the Grey lady Helena Ravenclaw," said Angel.

“WHAT!” Everyone exclaimed,

"Although she died 17 years before my mother met my father" said Angel.

Harry stood rooted to the spot and he was shaking.

“How is it that YOU know the master my lady?” asked Draco.

This is my story on how I met Heinrich, I also never knew of his previous marriage to Rowena until she died it was in a letter she penned and sent to me along with Angel," said Helga.

"I met Heinrich, who was going by the name Heinrich masters in the summer of 1756 when Angel was 3 he said he wish to get to know his son and for Angelus to get to know his brother yet i refused to allow that to happen" said Helga,

"It would be 164 years before I would see him again."

“During the years since then i had travelled for many years I had long for a child ever since i raised angel but he was a grown man of 127-year-old by 1880 one day my travels took me to London  after meeting up with Godric who was in London around that same time, we had some drinks and caught up on what was happening in our lives I confessed how much I missed being a mother since i raised Angel he just smiled and said Helga you be a mother just you wait however I never knew the wait would be so short that night after I left the pub I was on my way to the Apparition point. When I heard a cry in an Ally entering I saw the new born I looked around but no one else was there so I picked him up and wrapped him in my cloak and took him home I tried to find out any news on who this baby was who his Parents were or are but nothing so after 3 week I adopted the baby and named him Spike"

"Spike is you son?" asked a bewailed Draco.

Helga nodded

"In 1883 At the age of three Spike was kidnapped we searched myself Godric and Salazar for weeks on end but nothing until 6 months later we found him half dead he was a bloody mess, 18 years later, in 1898 Spike told me what happened that day a demon took him and experiment on him 6 months later he had successfully cloned Spike and pulled all the evil that was in spike into his copy he called William he had also told me that day that he learned at the age of three that the demon who took him was his father.” Hela explained.

Draco was so hurt that he couldn’t even look at Spike

"You and Angel are half bothers?" asked Draco.

who was numb with shock?

Spike nodded.

"I never knew who my birth mother was" 

"Also, Mr Malfoy I have learnt who kept sending you the nightmares, said Helga.

"Who was it mother?" asked Spike.

“It was your father Heinrich" said Helga.

"WHAT" yelled Spike.

“Why when I get my hands on him I'm going to...." Spike was interrupted by his mother before he could finish his séance.

"Spike Hufflepuff Masters you calm down this instant" said Helga.

Spike bowed his head but clenched his hands; Harry turned to his boyfriend.

“Angel how old is you?" asked Harry.

the young wizard was still reeling from this new information. Angel looked at Harry and still saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm 243 years old however Angelus is the older out of us," said Angel, "

“How about you Spike?” asked Draco.

"I'm 116 years old my clone would be around the same age as myself " said Spike.

“Years later, in 1920 I located Heinrich who had just massacred the people in hogsmead he and I fought him I managed to use the freezing charm on him before dis Appariting him into the hollow in the forbidden forest I called upon Rowena’s spirit and together we cast an ancient and strong barrier around the, hallow so he could not escape. However, for Angel brother and Spikes clone we used the same spell around the forest, so they had room to explore that is why we called the forest the forbidden forest," said Helga 

RCS if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on 19th /3/18


	23. Betrayed part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: here it is the big reveal on how Draco and Harry are related in a way to one another

Started it on 20th /3/18

 **Title:** Betrayed part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Angel/ Harry Spike/Draco

 **Genre:** Drama/ angst / hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** swearing OOC

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** i don’t own Harry potter angel

 **Intro:** Harry and Draco are hurting big time over the truth they learned about the men they love is this the end for them or will the boys be able to look past the betrayal.

* * *

 

After hearing the Lady Helga’s tale Draco closed his eyes, seconds later he opened them and looked at Spike when I told you about my nightmares why did you not tell me that you knew of the master and William after all I’ve been reading up on the pair for weeks you know this

“Draco honey I never knew he was sending them to you until NOW and as for telling you about them I didn’t know how” said Spike.

The duelling Professor’s hands were fidgeting, and he couldn’t look Draco in the eye.

“But you knew of the master, Professor Masters both of you did and you said Nothing” said Harry

Both boys stood glaring at their professors with tears in their eyes.

“You also knew who Angelus was, the first time, I told you about him you knew all along.” Said Harry.

A lump growing in his throat

 “I did green eyes and I'm sorry" said Angel.

"Sorry is bullshit" whispered Draco

Who went to comfort his best friend?

"Mr. Malfoy watch your language" said Albus.

Although the old wizard was secretly smiling and had a twinkle in his eye as he watches the 2 bicking couples.

_“Wonderful those two are digging their own graves maybe i won’t have to put up with those two and their relationship with Harry and Draco for long_

Draco turned his grey eyes to the headmaster

"I will say, and do as I bloody well please" Draco hissed

“Watch your tone Mr Malfoy” said Albus

“Headmaster the boys have every right to be angry they were lied to” said Severus

Who had been glaring dagger at Angel and Spike ever since the hospital

“Are you really half vampire?” they both asked.

 Who were both shaking from anger and hurt

Angel and Spike closed their eyes but did not answer

"ANSWER ME" they yelled.

Everyone else in the room was shocked by the boy’s sudden anger but understood why.

Severus went over to try and calm both boys down however they shook of his hands and stared at Angel and Spike who finally answered.

"We are Dhampir yes."

"Show us your faces" the boys replied.

“Green eyes” Angel pleated

He reaches out for Harry, but the wizard stepped back.

“Silver Dragon” Spike said softly

He could feel the lump in his throat and felt a cold chill in the air when Draco turned away from him.

"SHOW US" they yelled.

Before then their facial expressions remained the same, but their eyes changed from blue and brown to gold and their canine teeth lengthened and sharpened.

The boys gasped when they the golden irises of their eyes.

_So that's where the golden flicker has been coming from, it's their vampire eyes_

The Adults were still in shock that they had not said a single were since hearing the tales from Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff on who Angel and Spike really were After being shown their boyfriends vampire faces and learning the truth, Harry and Draco ran from the office with Severus calling out to them

"Harry Draco come back"

Yet they did not heed his call instead they just ran tears burying their vision tears blurred their vision. Without knowing it they had come upon the 3rd floor and the Serpentine Corridor where their common room was located.  in fact, they were standing just outside of it

* * *

*****Snake den*****

They burst into their common room and collapsed sobbing on the floor, they cried until they could cry no more so with broken hearts and weary bodies they dragged themselves up off the floor walked over and collapsed onto the sofa, after a moment of Silence as they get their heart rate to normal and breathing evenly Harry speaks with a shaky voice while laying his head in Draco’s lap.

"I don't know what to do, how am I supposed to forgive this."

"I can't help you, bro because right now I don't want to think feel or do anything” said Draco,

Suddenly they heard movement and look to see the door appear and knew Severus had come for them after all Severus was the only other person who knew of THEIR common room, Harry sat up and look towards Draco, fresh tear filled their eyes when they saw Severus enter the room and the door disappear behind him.

He walked over and sat between the boys, putting his arms around both and pulled them to his side, overcome with pain once more Harry and Draco each buried their face into the side of Severus's neck and let the tears fall. Severus lent back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes before turning to each boy and kissing the tops of their heads. After a while he saw they were both asleep.

Severus then cast the time spell and saw it was 9:00pm.

Severus smiled.

After standing he carried first Draco then Harry to their room transfigured their robes into PJ's and tucked them into bed kissing their foreheads. Standing just outside both rooms he looked on them one last time.

"Goodnight my boys sweet dreams"

With that Severus left the snake den and returned to Albus’s office

* * *

***** Albus's Office*****

"Boys you both need to speak with Harry and Draco and explain everything" said Helga and Rowena.

“We can't mother they won’t listen to us you saw how angry they were" said Angel.

"I also saw how hurt they were" said Rowena.

Angel sighed and bowed his head.

“You’re right they are hurting" said Angel.

"I do agree but come on do you really think Severus is going to allow ether of us near our boys I don't think so" said Spike.

"You have to try Spike" said Helga.

"But he's right my lady I’m not going to allow them to go near Draco or Harry" said Severus.

 Everyone turned around, to see a very pissed off Severus enter the office.

"No disrespect my ladies but your sons just broke the hearts of my boys, and I do not take kindly to seeing them hurt like that," Severus Growled.

While he crossed his arms and glaring at the two vampire wizards.

Minerva looked at Severus.

"Severus Harry isn't...."

However, she got cut off by the black-haired wizard.

 "..... My son I know but he IS my godson as his Draco so what they are both MINE always have been and always will be"

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock at the declaration 

Severus looked to Angel and Spike.

"So, I suggest that you both stay....”

Severus was interrupted by Albus

"ENOUGH" yelled Albus.

Who had heard enough of everything.

"We have more important things to worry about"

Three heads turned his way Spike and Angel had morphed into their vampire face’s and were growling at him while Severus was glaring daggers at Albus.

"Boys Severus, Albus is right" said Salazar.

All three sighed.

"Now that the Master is free he could attack anywhere at any time you all have to be ready" said Godric."

"It's late we'll have a meeting at 8:00pm tomorrow" said Albus.

They nodded and left.

* * *

  ******Spikes chambers******

Meanwhile Spike and Angel went to Spikes chambers there they sat in the living room and drank firewisky all night while they drank and wallowed in their pity.

 “I don't think we can get them back not with Severus around we'll never get a chance to sit them down and explain" said Spike.

Chucking back the goblet of firewisky.

Spike grimaced as the liquid burns his throat. 

Angel just sits in the chair empty goblet in hand eyes red and puffy, from crying Spike had that same look. 

"I feel nothing bro" said Angel.

he held out his goblet.

"I'd like some more nothing"

Spike pores him some more Firewisky 

After finishing off the firewisky they put their heads in their hands and burst into tears unknown to them their mothers popped into an empty portrait.  It made the witches sad seeing their sons so unhappy.

 Rowena and Helga called out to them softly.

"Angel Spike.”

The vampire wizards lifted their heads and saw their mothers.

"We know you’re hurting but things will get better" said the witches

"But when mum" asked Spike. 

"In time" said Helga.

"Yes, give it time Angel" said Rowena.

 "MERLUN MOTHER YOU DON'T KNOW THE FUCKING PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH" yelled Angel.

"watch your mouth Angel Ravenclaw Liam, you’re right but what about what Harry's going through" Rowena sternly told her son.

Angel closed his eyes in pain.

"I do know the pain, at least the pain both boys are going through after what you two did because I went through the same thing with your father" said Rowena.

"He to lied to me."  

After having the argument Angel left and so did Rowena.

"Mum what am I to do Draco has had such a hard life and now I’ve only added to it" said Spike.

Looking up at his mother like a lost little boy, it broke Helga's heart.

“Get some rest son you'll feel better in the morning" said Helga softly.

Spike stood up.

“Goodnight mum" said Spike.

"good night my little wizard" said Helga.

Spike didn't see the little mirror Helga left behind. 

RCS if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on 21/3/18


	24. Lovers quarrel Part 1

Started it on the 21/ 3/18

 **Title:** Lovers quarrel Part 1

 **Author:** Shipping Galore

 **Pairings:** Angel/Harry and Draco/Spike 

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro** : its been only a day since both boys learned the truth about their loved ones yet Spike and Angel try everything to get Draco and Harry to forgive them but the road back to love will not be easy for the two couples

* * *

  *****the next morning Friday 1st of November 1996*****

Draco and Harry woke in their beds in their common room at about 5:30 they were still tired, and everything hurt their eyes were red and puffy from crying, after waking in the middle of the night from a dream about Spike and Angel's betrayal.

“Hey, you awake Scar head?” sked Draco.

“Yeah come in Serpent” Harry answered.

"Harry how did we to our beds last night?" asked Draco.

While walking into Harry’s bedroom.

“No idea mate last thing I remember is crying on Severus's shoulder then the next thing I know is waking up in my bed" said Harry

It suddenly dawned on them just HOW they got to bed last night.

"Severus" they both replied in surprise

Just like that EVERYTHING from last night came rushing back to them Harry took out his wand turned and enlarged the single bed. Fell back onto the bed so he was half sitting and half lying

“Fuck class” says Harry

Pulling his legs up onto the bed and pulling the sheet over his head.

Draco walked to the end of the bed.

"I hear ya bro" replied Draco.

Just before he fell face first onto the pillow next to his god brother.

however, they could not get back to sleep it was just like last night when after waking from the nightmare of Angel and Spikes betrayal they spent hours tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep, until around midnight when they finally settled down and slept peacefully.

* * *

  ******15 minutes later*******

they still weren't asleep.

"fuck this" said Draco.

 Getting up off the bed he left Harry’s room and went for a shower in his own room while Harry just groaned and tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Angel he even tried stuffing his head under a pillow but even that did not work, Harry got up and went and had a shower as well.

Once showered they boys changed and exited their bedrooms. They crossed the living room and walked out of the common room, it was a cold morning, so they took out their wands and summoned their cloaks which were left in the house common rooms once each had their cloak in their hand they put them on and left the corridor on the 3rd floor.

* * *

As they were walking through the castle on the first floor they saw the Ravenclaw ghost.

"Morning My lady" said the boys.

Helena stopped.

"Morning Mr Potter Mr Malfoy and may I say I'm so sorry for what happened between my brother and yourself Mr Potter I feel awful for you both" said Helena.

Harry gave her a tiny smile.

"Thank you, my lady but it's not your fault it's his and Spike’s fault for not coming clean with the truth " said Harry.

"Harry's right" said Draco.

“Yes, but I’m sorry all the same” says Helena.

The pair bid the grey lady goodbye and walked off.

* * *

 

*****Hogwarts grounds*****

The boys walked around yet their eyes kept flickering over towards the forest, finally the boys wondered over to the lake and sat down on the cold grass, they just sat there staring into space.

Suddenly they felt like they were being watched and turned around, their eyes narrow because not to fair from them stood Angel and Spike.

Draco and Harry scrambled to their feet.

"Green eyes" said Angel in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry”

Harry bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes the pain was STILL too fresh for his liking Spike tried making eye contact with Draco, but the blond wizard looked away in the end Draco put his arm around Harry and they two wizards walked back inside.

* * *

 

Once clear from Angel and Spike's view both boys lent against the wall.

"Bloody hell that was hard" said Harry as he slumped against the wall.

Draco had to sit on the window ledge his legs were shaking so badly.

After a while he stood up again.

"Come on Harry let go to the great hall" said Draco.

Harry only nodded.

So, the two friends walked off down the great hall.

* * *

 

Outside Angel lent his head on the trunk of the tree.

"This is not goanna be easy" said Angel.

"No, it isn’t not only that, but we have to teach them as well we cannot let this interfere with our teaching" said Spike sadly.

 A tear slipped from his eyes.

"Fuck" said Angel.

As he realised what Spike said was true they were going to be teaching the boys

* * *

 

******Great hall*****

Harry and Draco walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table and put their heads in their hands Draco tried blinking the tears away whereas Harry was too tired to hold them back, it wasn't until they heard the chatter that they realised it was 7:00 and the students were arriving.

Both boys quickly whipped the tears before anyone saw.

"Harry ferret how long have you guys been up?" asked Ron.

 While he and others walked over to the Gryffindor table.

 Both boys turned yet seeing the state their friends were in the others gasped in shock.

Hermione Ginny and Pansy took charge

"Harry Draco what’s, what’s happened why are your eyes all red?" asked Hermione Ginny and Pansy.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Draco.

 Standing up, Harry turned to face his blond friend and they hugged.

"Stay strong Harry" Draco whispered into the dark-haired wizards ear.

"You to" said Harry.

He watched the blond-haired wizard walk off with his Slytherin friends.

Meanwhile the Weasley’s Hermione and Neville sat down next to Harry, not long after that the teachers arrived.

"Harry look its Professor Liam" said Ginny.

Harry didn't look up.

 “So” said Harry.

 his friends gasped at the lack of emotion harry showed.

 _Something’s wrong very wrong_ they thought.

After Every teacher was present the food appeared, and everyone began eating, well Harry was manly just picking at his food.

"Come on Harry mate you got to eat you got to keep your strength up" said Neville.

"good luck today Mr Potter" said Severus.

They turned and saw Severus

"Let's hope you haven't got rusty after all you have not practised with your team as of late" said Severus.

"I know Professor," said Harry. 

"If you need me for anything you know where I'll be" said Severus.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, wait Professor" said Harry.

"Yes, Mr Potter" said Severus as he turned around.

"Would you please..." Harry trailed off because the lump in his throat.

Severus nodded.

"I'll let her know"     

"Thanks Professor" said Harry.

Severus walked off but stopped and turned when he remembered something.

"Mr Potter just to inform you your parents and godfathers are coming to watch the game today" said Severus.

"Ok thanks" said Harry.

After breakfast the student went off to their first class.

* * *

 

*****Charms*****

They were writing down what charms would be best in a duel, Harry’s friends kept glancing him with concern and worried looks but when they saw Harry looking at them they turned away.

 _This has got to stop_ thought Harry.

Catching Hermione and Ginny glancing at him for what felt like the hundredth time.

Harry sighed with frustration.

At long last the class was over.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw packed up.

"Harry are you coming mate?" asked Ron.

Harry did not say a word only shooed him off with a wave of his hand, the red-haired male sighed before motioning to his sister and two friends to follow him, after they were gone Harry was the only student left, Harry stood up and slowly began packing up, while he was packing up Draco walked in.

"Hey bro ready for Divination?" asked Draco.

"Yeah I’m" said Harry.

"Then grab your stuff and let’s go" said Draco.

Harry did just that together the two friends left the classroom and headed for the Divination classroom.

* * *

 

*****Divination classroom*****

When the boys walked in the rest of their houses were already seated.

"Harry, Draco over here" called their friends.

The boys looked up but did not walk over to them instead they walked over and sat at en empty desk, their friends were surprised and looked at each other.

"Alright class now that we're here we going to continue from yesterday" said Professor Trelawney.

The boys were working and taking notes.

"Hey what’s going on?" whispered Harry.

Draco looked up from writing down some notes on the scrying pool.

"what?" asked Draco.

Look at the pool it rippling I think it's about to show us something" said Harry.

Suddenly just as before the three cloaked figures appeared in the pool.

"It’s Angelus and William as well as their father" said Harry.

"I so want to kill the master for what he put me through" said Draco.

"What’s worse what the master did sending you those nightmares or Spike lying?" asked Harry,

"Both" said Draco.

Harry and Draco took one more glance at the pool before they closed their eyes.

"Is it just me or do you feel like their stalking us?" asked Draco. 

Harry shrugged.

"I have no clue" said Harry.

"But I do know one thing" said Harry.

"What’s that?" asked Draco.

"I can't get Angelus out of my head I loved Angelus without realising it was him ever since I was 11 I've known him longer as well" said Harry.

"and remember 3 months ago when you told me about your dream and I said to you, you mean it was Angelus" said Draco.

Harry smiled and laughed.

"Yeah and I burst out laughing and said “I wish but no it wasn't it was the same vampire who saved me from snake face Voldemort the night we had detention in the forbidden forest in our 1st year of Hogwarts" said Harry.

"And that vampire who saved you just happened to TURN OUT to be Angelus after all" said Draco,

"Yeah hey look it's doing that rippling thing again" said Harry.

Both boys watch as the pool changed from Angelus William and the master to show them with an army plus two new cloaked figures.

"they’re moving through the forest but where are they heading the vision changed to show the school.

"They’re heading here" said Draco.

"Professor" called Harry.

"What is it?” asked Trelawney.

“Draco and I just got a vision an army of vampires are heading here but I'm not sure when it's going to happen," said Harry.

everyone in the class just stared.

"we know three of the figures in the version their names are Angelus William and Heinrich" said Draco.

“I’ll talk this over with the headmaster.”

the bell rang everyone packed up, Harry and Draco were a little shaken as they left the class room and headed to their next class.

 Harry walked with Ginny Ron Hermione and Neville down to the potions classroom.

* * *

 

 When they got to the class room the waked in and set up their stuff for making the Everlasting Elixirs, Harry worked in silence but once again he could feel Severus eyes on him.

The young wizard relaxed bent his head and smiled, however when he looked up again his eyes were void of emotion, his mind was on both brothers Angelus the vampire who saved him and Angel the dhampir who betrayed him, he didn't know what to do and the thing that hurt most was he still loved Angel.

 _What can I do I don't know what to do_ thought Harry?

While working on the potion?

Suddenly he collapsed.

“Harry" said Severus and went to the young wizard.

 “Blood hell Angelus do you know how much pain I.... he trailed off when he heard Angel's voice instead.

“So, thought it was my dear brother did your green eyes said Angel in a deathly whisper.

Anger dripping from his voice, Harry closed his eyes as the tears fell.

Harry felt them being whipped away as he continued to talk to Angel.

“Get out of my head Angel Harry angrily told him.

Although his throat closed, and he sobbed out Angel’s name.

“I will go but only because you asked but remember my green eyes I love you said Angel.

Just then the connection between the two broke Harry sat there not registering that Severus was holding him.

Severus had dismissed the class and put a spell on their potions, so they could finish it on Monday, Harry buried his face in Severus robs and cried after a while the tears stopped and they both stood up.

Severus whipped Harry's eyes once again then the two walked out.

"T... thanks Severus... I. have to go" said Harry in a shaky voice.

However, when he turned around he saw his parents and godfathers, Lily immediately saw the look on Harry's face.

"Harry baby what's wrong?" asked Lily.

Harry shook his head and walked up out of the dungeon and outside Lily turned to her best friend.

"I'll tell you soon but not now" said Severus, Lily nodded "what the hell did you do to my son Snape" James growled.

Meanwhile Sirius was glaring daggers at Severus.

Lily spun around and slapped her husband across the face.

Severus bit his lip trying not to smile.

"James I'm sick and tired of the bloody grudge you have against my best friend, you, ether get your act together or your goanna lose everything" said Lily.

Before walking off with Remus and Severus, leaving behind a shocked Sirius and a stunned James who was rubbing his cheek.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 22/3/18

 


	25. Quiddich Part 2

Started it on 22/3/18

 **Title:** Quiddich Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping Galore

 **Pairings:** Angel/Harry and Draco/Spike 

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Angel

 **Intro** : the day continues with a game of Quiddich Gryffindor VS Slytherin but after the game well that’s when things go down as Angel and Spike are still trying to get their boys to forgive them, but Lily is a mother and Aunt on a Mission She does not take what she has heard very well and intends for the Professors to pay

* * *

 

*****Gryffindor locker room*****

Harry was the only one left in the locker room, he was changing into his Quiddich robs when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Harry"

The wizard turned and saw Angel, standing there with a please forgive me look on his face, Angel saw the look of hurt in Harry's eyes.  He went to take a step towards him and Harry stepped back, his eyes had hardened

"That’s Mr Potter to you Professor" Harry told him angrily.

“Now if you'll excuse me I have a match to win, good day to you professor" said Harry.

He grabbed his Firebolt and walked out leaving Angel alone in the locker room.

Harry sighed and whipped a stray tear from his eye, he was walking past the Slytherin locker room when he saw Spike being blown out of the locker room, Harry looked to the door way and saw Draco putting his wand back into the sleeve of his Quiddich robe.

He looked back at Spike and started laughing Draco grinned walked over to him.

"Came to apologise" said Draco.

Harry nodded.

"Hey, Draco, your ether very good at hiding it or you’re not as hurt by this betrayal as much as I’ am" said Harry.

"I'm hurt Harry, I’m also PISSED OFF" said Draco.

"So, your masking your hurt with anger and taking that anger out on Professor Masters" said Harry.

 "Yep" said Draco.

* * *

 

*****Quiddich stadium*****

Remus Lily Severus Sirius and James sat in the teacher’s box, meanwhile both teams were sitting on their brooms, Madam Hooch stepped out.

"Ok I want to nice clean game form all of you" said Madam hooch.

“Dagnabbit I gauss that means I can't hit a bludger at Professor Masters" whispered Draco.

Harry heard what Draco said and almost fell off his broom he was laughing so hard.

Madam Hooch throw the quaffed and the game began.

Everyone watched while Severus and Lily spoke under the cover of the Muffliato spell.

"So, tell me Sev why was my son so upset?" asked Lily.

 “He was lied to by Angel turns out Angel is a dhampir his father is the vampire king Heinrich while his mother is Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry only found out last night Angel had kept it a secret for over a month" said Severus.

"So that's why he looked so upset" said Lily.

Her emerald green eyes got a shade darker with anger,

"Draco’s also not doing well ether, but the outlet for his pain is anger” said Severus.

 "Why what happened" asked Lily.

"Same thing with Harry Spike is also dhampir and he and Angel are half-brothers, Angel has a have a full blood vampire twin Angel's twin is Angelus, he was the one to save Harry from Voldemort when Harry was 11" said Severus.

Lily looked shocked.

“While Spike has a clone of himself a full blood vampire by the name of William both spike and Angel share the same father, but Spike was adopted as a new born by Lady Helga, their father is the one who sent the dreams to Draco and because of them Draco ended up in that coma" said Severus.

Lily sat in her seat curling her hands into fists.

after telling Lily everything that happened yesterday Severus took the spell off.

 "Gryffindor’s leads Slytherin 90 to 30" said Lee.

Lily and Severus watched while up at the top of the stands above them, sat Angel and Spike they were watching their loves trying to find the snitch, Draco spotted something gold flying around and took off Harry knew what he was going after and flew off after his godbrother.

However, he was too far behind and Draco caught the snitch instead.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

"Slytherin wins."

"crud good going bro" said Harry.

 As Draco flew next to him and the two mates hugged.

the Slytherin cheered.

Up in the teacher’s box Severus was grinning.

Lily giggled.

"Our godson may have won this time, but my son will win the cup" said Lily.

"We shall see" said Severus.

Both teams were standing around cheering and clapping Lily glanced at the pitch and stood before making her way out of the stands.

"Lily where are you going?" asked Severus James Remus and Sirius.

They then saw Spike and Angel making their way towards the boys.

"Shit" whispered Severus.

before he shot off after his best friend.

* * *

Down on the pitch Draco saw Spike and Angel coming towards them and tapped Harry on the shoulder, the wizard turned and saw Draco pointing over his shoulder Harry turned to see Spike and Angel walking over to them.

Meanwhile everyone else walked back to the school and on to the next class.

However, before Angel or Spike had the chance to even open their mouth the two boys heard a voice yell out.

"How dare you I trusted you!"

They turned to find Lily storming over to them when she got close enough she draw her wand, at Angel.

"Mum don't" said Harry.

 Getting in between his mother and Angel.

"Aunt Lily please" said Draco.

 As he to shielded Spike from Lily's wand.

The guys finally caught up with Lily.

"Dear don't do this" said James.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Lily shrugged it off, Severus wrapped an arm around Lily and whispered in her ear.

"Lil don't Harry Draco and I will lose you if you kill them you know that"

Lily's hand shook but then she spoke.

"I trusted you Angel I ask you to take care of him for me and instead of doing so you turn around and betray him and betray me,"

She then turned to Spike.

"You Spike how could you do this to my nephew hasn't he been through enough already I'm sure he told you about his parents then of course the coma, the coma which was because by your own father" said Lily.

Her voice shook and so did the hand, holding the wand.

At first Lily lowered the wand and Severus let go of her, Draco and Harry looked at each other before stepping aside.

Yet before anyone could stop her Lily raised her wand again.

"Stupefy” she yelled.

Sending both Angel and Spike flying before landing on the ground.

"I hope you boys have learnt something from this" she then glanced at Remus "no offence Remus."

"None taken Lily" said Remus.

She then turned back to where Angel and Spike lay.

 "NEVER trust a half breed".

 Lily then turned and walked off with James Remus and Sirius trailing after her.

"Come on boys let's head back" said Severus.

Putting his arms around the boys and walking off.

Harry and Draco looked over their shoulders at Angel and Spike they gave their professors a sad and hurt look before turning back around.

* * *

*****Hogwarts*****

 They were all in the courtyard saying goodbye to Lily James Remus and Sirius.

Before dis-Appariting Lily walked over to Severus and hugged him, James clenched his jaw and folded his arms over his chest.

"Take care of our boys Sev" whispered Lily.

"I will Lil" said Severus Lily.

 She pulled back and looked at Draco and Harry.

"Stay strong do not give in" said Lily as she hugged the boys.

They nodded and returned the hug.

"Write to me if you need me for anything day or night it doesn’t matter, and I’ll be here ok"” she told them as she pulled back.

Harry and Draco nodded while trying to swallow past the lump in their throat. After they said goodbye, Severus turned and ushered the boys back inside.

"We've got duelling next” said Harry Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

Severus squeezed his Godson’s shoulder.

"Hang in there Draco" said Severus.

"I will thank uncle Sev" said Draco.

Severus nodded to them before turning and walking off.

Harry and Draco turned and made their way to the duelling class room.

* * *

 

*****Dueling classroom******

When they got to the classroom Draco took deep breath, Harry meanwhile took his hand, together they both walked in, to see the rest of their house mates were already there the two of them had just taken their seats When the door opened again, and Spike walked in.

He looked at the boys when he walked in, Draco and Spike's eyes locked for a moment before Draco looked away.

“Sorry I’m late class take your seats and then the lesson can begin" said Spike.

The lesson was like all the other times, yet it was different Draco was having a hard time concentrating on his work.

"Ok now I want you all to come to the stage and put what you've learnt into practice" said Spike.

Everyone pushed their chairs back and stood up before walking over to where the stage was as Draco walked passed Spike brushed his hand against Draco's, Draco pulled back and glared at him.

For the rest of the lesson the students practised and dulled against each other afterwards they went to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

 

*****Great hall*****

When they entered, Harry saw Angel talking to Spike, Angel looked up and saw Harry, the young wizard closed his eyes for a moment before walking off to the table he took out his wand.

"Accio underworld trilogy"

The book zoomed into his hand. 

Harry spent his lunch reading and ignoring his friends.

* * *

 

After lunch Harry went to transfiguration with Hufflepuff there he worked silently and when the Class was over they all left and headed up to the 3rd floor for their last class DADA’s with Slytherin

"Hey Scar-head"

Harry turned his head and saw Draco his Slytherin friends and the rest of the Slytherin house walking behind him, Harry who was walking with Hermione Neville Ron and Ginny turns and walks over to Draco.

"Hey serpent" said Harry.

 Throwing his arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Draco.

"I don't know" said Harry.

"Scar-head you’re shaking" said Draco 

Harry took a deep breath and walked in he spotted Angel at the teacher’s desk.

"Ok class in today’s lesson you'll be testing your magic against bogets, but these ones are charmed to turn into vampires" said Angel.

They all nodded.

The lesson started everything was going well until Angel looked over at Harry just in time to see the young wizard collapse.

 "HARRY"

Angel raced over to him and took Harry into his arms he took out his wand.

"Muffliato"

Once the spell was cast Angel began talk.

"Harry sweetheart wake up Harry opened his eyes and saw the concern but also love and relief in Angel eyes, Harry hastily pulled himself to his feet and back away then ran out.

“Harry" Angel call out.

“Professor I'll go after him” said Draco.

Then he too left the room, to go find his missing best friend.

Angel stared at the door until Hermione called to him.

"Sir"

Angel shook his head and turned back to face Hermione.

"Class continue on."

The lesson continued

* * *

 

Afterwards everyone packed up and headed to their common room and put their books and parchment ink-pot and quills away before head to dinner in the great hall

* * *

 

*****Great hall*****

the teachers were present as the students walked in and went to their house tables and sat down half way through the meal Severus looked up towards both Slytherin and Gryffindor he was alarmed to see that Draco and Harry weren't where they were supposed to be.

“Angel”

The DADA professor turned to face the potion master.

"Where are Mr potter and Mr Malfoy" said Severus.

"I have not seen the boys since... he stopped and slowed ....H... he stopped then said...since Mr potter ran out in the middle of the lesson Mr Malfoy went to see what was wrong, but I have not seen them since" said Angel.

* * *

Severus stood and left the great hall to find his godsons. he searched the castle the grounds and even the shrieking shake as well as the snake den but still no sign of the boys, he was tempted to go look in the forest but realised the meeting with the head master about the vampire king was soon. So, he left and made his way to Albus's office.

* * *

 

*****Albus's office*****

When he entered he saw Albus Minerva Spike Angel and to his surprise Professor Trelawney, and of cause the founders.

"What is going on, Sibyll why are you here?" asked Severus.

"Sibyll had some news for us and it's bad" said Spike.

"What is it?" asked Severus.

"It's about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy’s lesson in Divination today" said Sibyll.

“What about it?" asked Severus.

"We were looking at scrying pools when Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy saw a vision, three vampires which they said was William Angelus and Heinrich, they also saw an army and two cloaked figures heading for the school, Mr Potter said he's just not sure when it will happen" said Sibyll.

"We know that army, it's called the order of Aurelius, Heinrich is the leader" said Rowena.

"Alright classes will be cancelled in favour of more duelling lessons Spike Angel Minerva Severus you’re in charge of the classes will send the years 1 to 3 home the rest of the student will stay" said Albus.

They all nodded and left.

* * *

Severus was walking down the hall when Angel and Spike caught up to him.

"Severus, were you able to find Harry or Draco?" asked Spike and Angel.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek.

“I haven't" said Severus.

 He turned and pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"They better be safe cause if I find out your brother and clone or father have hurt them in any way you will not live to see another day"

He then spun on his heel and stormed off to the dungeon leaving behind two worried professors.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

 Finished it on 22/3/18


	26. Vampires invade Hogwarts part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word of warning i SUCK haha at writing fights so i'm sorry

Started it on 22nd/3/18

 **Title:** Vampires invade Hogwarts part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none 

 **Genre:** Drama/ horror

 **Warnings:** violence blood

 **Rating:** mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry or angel

 **Intro:** the nightmare Draco has been having has arrived when the master comes to calm Hogwarts, however it is not as it seems

* * *

 

*****3 weeks later Monday 18th of november1996*****

For three weeks, the fourth fifth sixth and 7th year students had been training for the battle. When Spike Angel or Severus wasn't training the students, they along with James Sirius Remus and Lily nephew were making battle plans. Lily was Pissed when she found out what happened to Harry and Draco in fact she wanted to strangle Angel for allowing her son to run off and her nephew to follow.

However, she was STILL furious at both for HURTING her son and nephew.

Although she was thankful, that Draco did go after Harry.  But the boys had been missing for 3 WEEKS and it was worrying with the Vamp war looming.

They were searching the forest but no luck on finding ether boy. Each time they came up empty, was a blow to all 7 and on a few occasions James and Severus had to restrain Lily from attacking Angel, and Spike?

The duelling lessons had finished in favour of breakfast Lily Remus James Sirius Severus Spike and Angel had just come back from searching the forest yet again, unfortunately they cam up empty they were making their way towards the Great hall

When once again Lily in her worry and anger attacked Angel.

 Spike went to say something in Angels defiance only to have Lily turn around and slap him across the face. James retrained her, however that didn't work, and her husband ended up being thrown into the wall, after Lily momentarily lost control of her magic. Severus stepped in and wrapped his arms around Lily holding her tight, so she could not use her wand or hands

"Lily I know you want to strangle Angel and possibly kill Spike right now and believe me you are not the only one who wants to do that, but Lil please don't we need all the help we can get to find the boys" said Severus.

Lily sighed and nodded.

Severus then let her go.

Meanwhile James picked himself up off the floor, then he Sirius Remus Angel and Spike went to go to the great hall

"Severus are you coming?" asked Spike and Angel.

James stood and looked over at Lily.

"Lily are you coming?" asked James.

Lily shook her head no.

"Come on Lily you've got to eat" said James.

“I’ll get a kitchen elf to bring me something" said Lily.

"but Lily.... James was cut off.

 “I said no James and I mean it" said Lily.

Her voice was full of irritation and anger.

"Lily" said Sirius.

"Don't start Sirius" said Lily.

"Come on James Sirius, Lily has made up her mind" said Remus.

Lily smiled at the Lycan

"Well seems to me you’re still the only one to know when to back off Remus" said Lily. 

Although she narrowed her eyes at her husband when she said the words, back off.  The other three wizards in the room felt the tension between Lily and James, with one last look at his wife and a glare for Severus James stormed off.

Severus placed an arm around his best friends.

“come on” he whispered

He knew she need a quit place, so he took her to his room

* * *

 

*****Severus's rooms*****

Entering his living room Severus walked Lily over to the sofa and sat her down, then called for a kitchen elf.

 "Yes sir?" squeaked the kitchen elf. 

"Lily what would you like?" asked Severus.

"It's cool this morning I’ll have a bowl of porridge" said Lily.

 "Alright two bowls of porridge

Severus turned to Lily.

“Tea or coffee Lil?”

Lily looked up.

“Tea please Sev" said Lily

"Ok that’s two bowls of porridge with a coffee and tea thanks" said Severus.

The elf nodded and popped away.

Severus walked over and sat next to Lily. 

Immediately Lily lay down on the sofa with her head resting in Severus's lap.

"What’s happened Lily flower?" asked Severus.

 While running his fingers through her dark red hair.

Lily sighed.

"It started after Draco went into the coma, but it’s been brewing for years ever since he learned I never broke off our friendship and that I forgave you for your slip of the tongue, one night after you went to bed I wrote James a letter telling him about Harry and mention how upset Harry was about Draco. I told him straight out I'm staying with you until Draco comes out of the coma, we've been fighting ever since" said Lily.

Severus sighed.

 But continued to run his finger through her hair.

“I wouldn't have gotten through it without you Lily" said Severus.

Lily smiled turned on her back and reached up to him, stroking his cheek, with the backs of her fingers.

"We can't get through this, meaning finding Draco and Harry without each other, you are my rock and strength and I'm yours."

"The only way we can get through this is together," said Severus.

Lily nodded.

Suddenly the kitchen elf popped in.

"Here is master and mistress’s breakfast" squeaked the elf.

Severus nodded and took the tray.

While Lily sat up Severus handed Lily her tea and porridge.

* * *

 

They were half way through the meal when Angel came in.

"Lily Severus my father and the order of Aurelius are attacking” said Angel.

“But how its day time?” asked Lily.

“he’s used his powers to block out the sun” said Angel

The friends raced out but covered their mouth with their hand in shock and horror, blood lined the corridor.

"How many dead?" asked Severus.

While he Lily and Angel raced up out of the dungeon.  

“5 all 4th year" said Angel.

"Any injured?" asked Lily,

“16" said Angel.

"How the hell did this happen?" asked Severus.

"He took us by surprise however mother warned us that he could attack anywhere at any-time said Angel.

* * *

 

Finally, the three of them arrived at where the army and Heinrich were, in the courtyard.

"Ah Professor, Mrs Potter and of cause my dear son how nice of you to join us, said Heinrich.

 While throwing Luna away after feeding on her.

The poor blond witch laid there clutching at her neck, the teachers, James Sirius and Remus and some other students were fighting the army. Lily went to go help Luna when Darla attacked them.

Lily watched in surprise as Spike jumped in front of them saving them Lily then watched as he battled with the 400-year-old vampiress and in the end killed her by ripping off her head turning the vampiress to dust.

During the fight Lily got Luna out of harm’s way before healing her, the two witches headed back to where Angel and Severus were the battle was raging on around them.

There were spells hexes jinxes and curses flying everywhere along with that were screams of pain from the vampires’ victims.

Angel glared at his father.

"Where are they" said Angel.

 "Whom son” asked Heinrich.

A sinister smile playing across his face.

"MY SON AND NEWPHEW WHERE ARE THEY DEAMON" yelled Lily.

"Careful Mr Potter" whispered Angel.

He knew how quickly his farther could get angry Lily glared at the dhampir, just then they heard a voice

"We're here Aunt Lily."  

* * *

 

  *****Flashback 3 weeks ago*****

Harry ran out of the DADA’

 _I can't be there I can't be near him it hurts too much to be around him_ thought Harry.

 He ran down the stairs through the corridors and all the way outside, unknown to the upset wizard, his best friend was following him.

 _Harry where are you going_ Draco thought.

While following his best friend.

For a split-second Draco lost Harry.

***************************************************************************************************

*****Forbidden Forest*****

Meanwhile Harry ran to his safe place where he first met Angelus, arriving at the area Harry sank to his knees and cried suddenly something snapped Harry turned and saw Draco, the blond boy walked over and knelt next to Harry and held him while he cried.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound Draco looked up only to see Angelus and William step out.

"Boys what are you doing out here?" asked Angelus.

He and his half-brother walked over to the young wizards, Angelus took Harry into his arms and cradled him.

"Shh my love I know your hurt, but I promise you that everything will work out for the better" said Angelus.

William on the other hand walked over to Draco.

"Come with me Draco" said William.

As he pulled Draco to his feet.

William took him a few feet away from where Angelus and Harry were.

"Draco, I know you’re hurting but don't hide from me stop bottling up your emotions and just let them out" whispered William.

Caressing Draco's cheek, suddenly the dam in Draco heart broke and the sadness and anger he had been holding in broke and he cried out his pain and betrayal. William pulled Draco to his chest.

"I tried to hold in how I was feeling I needed to be strong for Harry" cried Draco.

"Yes, but you are hurting to" said William.

Soothing the upset wizard.

He glanced over at his half-brother who was comforting Harry, Angelus saw the look on his face and nodded the two then began to lead the young wizards away, Draco and Harry were too upset to notice where the two pure-breeds were leading them.

* * *

 

***** hallow*****

Once they got to the Hallow Angel called out to the master.

"Father."

Heinrich appeared seconds later.

“I know son I felt their Magic" said Heinrich.

"Boys come here"

They slowly walked over and stood in front of the vampire king.

"Look at me." he whispered.

Harry and Draco looked up.

Heinrich saw the sorrowful and hurt looks in their eyes and smiled.

 _Perfect_ thought Heinrich.

He continued looking at the boys, using his Hypnosis on both.

After a while he stopped the boy’s heads had dropped.

"How do you feel now?" asked Heinrich.

The boys lifted their heads up their eyes were void of emotion and looked glassy.

"Where fine master" said Harry.

"Good to hear it's time for your revenge on the people who hurt you" said Heinrich.

"Thank you master" said Draco.

 _No thank you I now have all that I need for MY revenge on my dear ex-wife and lady Hufflepuff_ thought Heinrich,

*****end of flashback*****

* * *

 

The 2 dhampir’s along with Severus and Lily, looked on in horror as the boys they loved raised their wands again,

"Stupefy."

The spell sent the four flying, the master watched with delight as the two wizards attacked the people that loved them, the four-started getting up, the battle with everyone else was still going on around them.

However, they were more concerned about why Harry and Draco were against them.

"Harry my green eyes why are you doing this?" asked Angel.

 As he pulled himself to his feet.

"My silver dragon" Spike wheezed out.

Draco smiled.

"Oh poor little half breed did that hurt" said Draco in a baby voice.

"Let me make it all better"

He then raised his wand.

"Crucio”

Spike dropped to the ground withering in pain.

"Draco stop this" said Severus.

Meanwhile Harry was doing the same thing to Angel, Draco laughed a high-pitched bone chilling laugh as he continued to torture Spike, Severus looked closely at Harry and Draco's eyes and saw they were glassy.

"Something’s wrong with them" said Severus.

The master continued to watch before calling out to the boys.

"That is enough,”

Both boys stopped what they were doing.

"what happened to them?" asked Spike and Angel.

As Lily and Severus helped them to their feet just then they heard a voice.

"We told you the boys would be ours."

Then out of the darkness stepped Angelus and William, Spike and Angel growled and morphed into their vampire faces and attacked.

the fight between the two pure-breeds and dhampir was violent blood was being spilled everywhere.

"You'll die for this both of you" said Angel.

 Lunging at Angelus, Spike was battling William, when he was suddenly thrown back by a spell he looked over his shoulder and saw Draco running to help William.

 Spikes eyes filled with tears at first then looked at his clone and felt a massive amount of anger course through him. He raced over and flung Draco off William, Draco went flying. But before he hit the ground.

"Cushion Meuscado" Spike whispered

Making where Draco landed soft and after he saw Draco was ok he turned back facing his clone and lifted him off the ground.

"You think you can take him from me" growled Spike.

"I already have " sneered William.

Spike growled and flung his clone away, William crashed into a tree.

 Draco slowly got up Spike saw this and waved his wand over Draco.

 "Stay down."

Draco glared at his former boyfriend as he felt the effects of the Deprimo spell being placed on him none verbally.

“Severus Lily, Angel and I’ve got this you two go help the others" said Spike.

 While he marched over to where the prone body of his clone lay.

Lily and Severus looked at them then at Harry and Draco before nodding and going to go help the rest of the teachers and students.

* * *

*****meanwhile with Angel and Harry*****

 The young wizard kept advancing on Angel.

"Green eyes stop this it's me Angel" Angel pleaded.

Harry didn't listen instead he cast spell after spell on Angel, yet  Angel never attacked Harry not once he didn't want to hurt the man he loved so dearly.

Angelus sneaks up behind Harry who was standing over a fallen Angel and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist before kissing his neck.

Angelus then glanced at his little brother.

Angel growled leapt to his feet and pulled his love from his brother’s arms.

 He held Harry in his arms, suddenly something flickered in Harry’s eyes, for a second, the glassy look was gone.

"Harry" the wizard looked up.

"Angel"

dhampir smiled.

"Yes, it's me love.”

suddenly pain shot through Harry.

“AHHHH!!!!" screamed Harry.

"Harry what is it what’s wrong?" asked Angel.

The dhampir was then thrown back by the power Harry unconsciously unleashed, Angel got to his feet once again and looked at Harry, when Harry looked back at him the Glassy look had returned.

Angel growled and turned to face his brother.

During the battle Heinrich kept watch he had seen that his young son was getting through to Harry, so he used the power he had over Harry thanks to drinking the wizards blood and reversed what Angel tried to do.

The battle was fierce, blood was being spilled and spells were flying everywhere Angel managed to catch up with his brother after he escaped however in all the chaos   Heinrich had fled the battlefield seeing as the witches and wizards were winning, Angel caught up to his brother and with a wave of his wand a wooden stake appeared Angelus looked at the stake then at his little brother who was grinning

Angelus gulped he knew his young brother was more powerful than him after all Angel had not only the powers of a vampire, but he also had magic on his side Angelus turned and ran yet even with the speed of a vampire he was not fast enough to get away, Angel lifted his wand.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

The spell hit Angelus in the back of the knees.

Angelus felt his legs lock and fell forward he turned his body over, and saw his younger brother coming towards him with a grin on his face and the wooden stake in hand. Angel strolled over and crouched over his older brother.

He whispered to him with a smile on his face.

“You took something I love now I'm goanna take from you."

With that said Angel plunged the wooden stake into his brother’s cold undead heart, Angelus one of the most feared vampires, ever to live crumbled and became dust on the wind.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 22nd/3/18


	27. the masters down fall

Started it on 23/3/18

 **Title** **:** the masters down fall

 **Author** **:** Shipping Galore

 **Pairings** **:** Angel/Harry and Spike/Draco

 **Genre** **:** Drama/Romance

 **Warnings** **:** Death swearing

 **Rating** **:** Mature

 **Disclaimer** **:** i don't own Harry potter or angel

 **Intro** **:** Although Spike and Angel killed their brothers and clone, the army had been destroyed thanks to the teachers and students, Draco and Harry are still under the spell it's now up to Angel and Spike to track down their father and free their loves from his power but they would require the help of their mothers Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw.

* * *

 

"ANGELUS!!!!"

Angel turned and saw Harry standing behind him a look of shock and heartbreak on his face.

"Harry."

The young wizard turned his eyes to Angel.

To Angel shock Harry lifted his wand and pointed at HIM.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled Harry.

Angel saw the green light and used his vampire speed and dodged the spell.

He came up behind Harry pulling his wand hand behind his back with one hand and wrapping his other arm around his waist.

He lent in close to Harry's ear.

"Listen Harry I don't want to hurt you I love you too much to hurt you, but I will if you don't stop."

The students and teachers who weren't hurt as well as Spike who was retraining Draco walked over to him.

 "Angel"

The dhampir turned.

“It hasn't worked, William and I see Angelus are dead now so is the army, yet it looks like Draco and Harry are still under that bloody spell" said Spike.

"That's true, by the way how is everyone else?" asked Angel.

Spike closed his eyes.

"Minerva, Miss Weasley Mr Crabbe Miss brown Mr Weasley (Fred) James and both Greengrass sisters are dead. While some of the 7 year students along with some of the professor and other wizards and witches were seriously injured. George Weasley had his left arm ripped off, Remus had his legs shattered Sirius has a broken back and maybe paralysed from the waist down as well as Dementia pugilistica, or "punch-drunk syndrome    and Lily as lost a massive amount of blood and a collapsed lung.” 

"OH, Merlin Severus must be a mess if Mrs Potter has been hurt," said Angel.

"I know they don't know if she'll live or not in fact they won’t know if her or Sirius will live" said Spike.

“Shit" said Angel.

Meanwhile some of the professors, Albus Severus Miss Lovegood Mr Weasley (Ron) and Miss Granger, are a bit weak from loss of blood but nothing a few good veils of blood can't cure" said Spike.

He then looked at the boys who were fighting to get free, Harry was fighting the grip Angel had on him while Draco was fighting the spell Spike had on him.

"What are we goanna do about the boys?" asked Spike.

"I don't know all I do know is I want to get my hands on our father" said Angel.

"Angel bro he's TOO powerful for us alone" said Spike.

"I know but there is two people who can help us with that" said Angel.

Looking at Spike.

"Hagrid take the boys back to the school" said Angel.

As he and Spike handed Hagrid the boys, Hagrid took a hold of the boys then turned and with everyone else walked back to the school.

* * *

 

Madam Promfry healed the injured while the critically injured was sent to St Mungo's Hospital, the funeral was being held tomorrow for the dead.

After everyone left the two brothers looked at one another

 "MUM" yelled Spike.

"MOTHER" yelled Angel.

Just then a lavender and pink shimmers appeared and morphed into that of Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff.

"Mum" said Spike.

"Mother" said Angel.

"We need your help" they said together.

"To destroy your father?" asked the witches.

The two nodded.

 "Then let’s go” said the two founders.

 So, the four went and tracked down the vampire king.

* * *

 

******Hogsmead*****

They found him in Hogsmead wreaking havoc.

"HEINRICH" yelled Helga and Rowena.

The vampire turned.

"Ah my dears so lovely of you to join me" said Heinrich.

"You’re not going get away with this and what you've done" said Angel.

“Ah my dear son I already have, plus Angelus and William....”

Angel and Spike interrupted him.

“.... are dead”

“Did you not feel it Daddy did you not feel when your sons turned to dust” Spike mocked.

Heinrich growled and lunged at the boys.

However, Helga and Rowena raised their wands.

"Immobulus”

Angel and Spike stood there and looked at their father.

"you've hurt too many people dad now you'll have to pay for all of it" they replied.

Before taking their mothers, hands and chanting a Spell.

 _" **blood of the victims hear their cry Ancient demon you cannot hide thousands have died now feel their pain let it make you go insane”**_ said Helga Rowena, Spike and Angel 

Just then the master started to combust and finally exploded.

* * *

 

*****Hogwarts Potion class*****

Draco and Harry were in the potion class guarded by Hagrid, when Harry suddenly called out.

"Hey, Hagrid, what the hell why are we tied to chairs?" asked Harry.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Angel and Spike.

The boys looked up but as soon as they saw them Harry and Draco's sighed however their sigh was of sadness.

Angel and Spike walked over to them and knelt.

"Harry." 

The boy looked up.

"I'm sorry for not telling you" said Angel.

"So am I Silver dragon" said Spike.

Draco closed his eyes.

"You hurt us" said Harry.

"We know, and we know sorry is not enough, but I promise I'll make it up to you" said Angel.

"Angelus and William used your hurt against you, if we had not hurt you Angelus and William would not have able to get to you so easily" said Spike.

During the conversion Hagrid a slipped out.

"Boy's there's something else we need to tell you" said Angel and Spike.

"What?" asked the boys.

They then explained the outcome of the battle, by the end of it both boys were crying, Harry was crying because not only was Ginny Fred and Vincent dead but so was his father and that his godfathers and mother were critically injured.

While Draco was upset for the loss of his friends.

Harry stood up.

"I ... I need to go see Severus" said Harry in a shaky voice.

"Serpent can you come with?" asked Harry

Tear formed in the dark hair boy’s eyes.

Draco looked up.

 "Sure scar-head" he said in a chocked voice.

So, both boys left, the classroom practically ran out of the dungeon and all the way to the hospital wing.

* * *

 

*****Hospital wing *****

"Madam Promfry" said Harry as he and Draco ran into the wing. 

"Mr potter what is it?" asked the mediwitch.

"Where is my mum and godfathers as well as Sev... I mean Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

"Your godfathers and mother have been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital, Professor Snape went with your mother Mr Potter" said Poppy.

"Thanks"

"How we going to get there Harry?" asked Draco.

"Use the fireplace in my office, I'll take you" said Poppy.

"Thanks Madam Promfry" said Harry.

the mediwitch smiled.

Then walked the boys to her office they stepped in to the fireplace grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"St. Mungo's Hospital",

* * *

 

*****St. Mungo's Hospital*****

Both boys stumbled out of the fireplace dusted the Soot off themselves and ran to the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you" asked the witch.

"My names Harry potter I was told my mother Lily Potter and my godfather's Remus and Sirius Black are here" said Harry.

"Yes, down the hall in the Creature-Induced Injuries ward" said the witch. 

Harry's heart stopped, and he had a sick feeling in his stomach.

 _Oh no mum Sirius Remus_ thought Harry,

He and Draco took off down the hall to the Creature-Induced Injuries ward,

* * *

 

*****The Creature-Induced Injuries ward******

They were running down the hall When they spotted Severus and called out to him.

"Uncle Severus" 

Harry didn't think when he called out to Severus.

"DAD"

Harry stopped dead, Severus lifted his head and Draco skidded to a stop before looking back at Harry with surprise.

"Harry what did you just call uncle Severus?" asked Draco.

While Severus walked over to them he smiled down at Harry.

"it’s ok if you want to call me that Harry" said Severus.

“Well you are my godfather and you have been like a 2nd dad my whole life and I wasn’t really thinking sorry” he said in a shaky voice

He cleared his throat 

“How’s mum Sirius and Remus.”

 Severus closed his eyes and swallowed.

"It doesn't look good" said Severus.

We know Angel and spike told us everything that is why we are here” said Draco.

Severus bit at his top lip opened his eyes and looked at his godsons

they operated on Sirius and your mother and all we can do now is wait" said Severus

Harry collapse into Severus arms and cried while Draco tried to blink back the oncoming tears.

"It was touch and go with your mother there a few times because of the blood loss and collapsed lung" said Severus.

He flicks his wand.

"Tempus"

the time appeared showing it to be 10:00 pm.

"Come on boys lets head back it's late" said Severus.

They nodded

Severus then walked with the boys.

* * *

 

*****Hogwarts Snake den*****

When they appeared again the three of them stepped out and used a cleaning spell on their clothes, Harry and Draco, headed for their room and got changed afterwards they walked out to find Severus sitting on the sofa, two hot mugs full of hot chocolate they walked over and curled up next to Severus, they took the mugs in hand and drank the hot chocolate. All three were quite off in their own world, after a while they finished their drinks hugged Severus goodnight and went to bed.

Severus stood up and transfigured the sofa into a bed and his teaching robe into nightclothes and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

*****Around Midnight Tuesday morning 19th of november1996 *****

 Severus woke with a cold feeling like something was wrong. He got up of the bed transfigured his night clothes back into his robes and the bed back into a sofa before writing a note to the boys

**_ Harry Draco _ **

**_ I've gone out for a bit do not worry I'll be back soon _ **

**_ Love Severus _ **

After writing the note he left the snake den and hurried to his rooms down in the dungeon on the way he ran into Poppy's patronus, it stopped in front of him and spoke.

"Severus something happened the healer looking after Lily Remus and Sirius is looking for you." 

Severus raced down to the dungeons and to his chambers.

* * *

 

*****dungeon's/Severus's chambers*****

when Severus got to his chamber he walked in and over to the fireplace there he used the floor powder and called St. Mungo's Hospital and asked for the healer who was looking after Lily Remus and Sirius, the healers face appeared.

"Sir i called to inform you that Mr. Remus black and Mrs. Lily potter are recovering well and can have visitors also they will be realest in 3 weeks however Mr. Sirius black as passed away" said the healer. Severus was stunned but nodded and thanks the healer and pulled his head out of the fire.

Severus then stood up and ran his hand over his face.

_This is going to KILL Harry._

Severus stepped into the fireplace took some floo powder.

After finding out the secret common room he had connected a flew networks between his chambers and the boys common room he dropped the powder.

"Snake den"

* * *

 

*****Snake den*****

He dusted himself off and made his way to Harry’s room he slipped into the room and walked to Harry's bed, he knelt beside the bed and shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry wake up I have some news for you" said Severus gently.

The wizard blinked his eyes yawned and sat up.

 "Sev what is it?" asked Harry.

"I have news on Sirius" said Severus.

"What is it is, he ok?" asked Harry.

 Why don't we step out of the room" said Severus?

Harry nodded he got out of bed and walked with Severus out of the room once out of the room Severus took Harry to the sofa and sat down Harry.

“I have good news and bad news" said Severus.

"what is it?" asked Harry.

"the good news is Remus and Lily are recovering they'll be realised in 3 weeks’ time" said Severus.

"Sirius"

Severus closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry he didn't make it."

"NO"

Severus Pulled Harry to him and just hugged the boy first his father now one of his godfather’s.

"WHY" Harry screamed into Severus chest as the tears fell.

"Shh" Severus said.

 Rubbing Harry back trying to calm the boy down.

 Severus moved so he was sitting long way on the sofa with Harry  laying on top of him after crying his heart out Harry fell asleep Severus kept his arms around the boy and closed his eyes. Later on that same morning Severus woke to the sound of rain pounding on the window pain. He lifted his head and saw Harry was still sleeping. Severus gently shook Harry awake.

"Harry time to woke up my son" whispered Severus.

Harry groaned and blinked however when he realised he was laying on Severus he sat up.

"Um I'm sorry Sev" said Harry.

Severus smiled and put a hand on the young wizard’s shoulder.

"It's ok Harry"

Severus then give the boy a hug before letting go and standing he went to go wake his other godson.

Harry went to his room and got his robes before heading for a shower.

While Harry was in the shower Severus walked into Draco’s room and over to his bed and woke him, after waking Draco Severus left the room and floo’ed back to his room in the dungeon.

Meanwhile Harry stepped out of the bathroom and spent the rest of the morning in a daze getting changed afterwards he walked out and sat on the sofa waiting for Draco. After some time, Draco stepped out of his room.

"Come on Harry lets go" said Draco.

Harry turns and see Draco the dark-haired wizard nods and stands up then he and Draco leave their common room.

* * *

 

They were heading down the corridor all the while Draco watched his godbrother carefully.

“Harry are you alright?" Draco finally asks.

 "Mum and Remus are going to be ok but....”

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as tears stung his eyes.

 "But?" asked Draco.

 "Sirius is dead"

Harry continued to walk but was stopped when Draco grabbed his hand.  Harry felt himself be pulled into comforting arms. After a few minutes Draco let go and they continued down the corridor. On the way they ran into Gregory George Ron Neville Hermione Blaise and Pansy. They all hugged each other.

"Mum dad and the other parents of the dead students were here earlier they came and picked up the dread bodies to take home" said Ron.

Harry nodded.

"I lost Dad and I was told Sirius had died of his injuries" said Harry.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged her friend. 

"So, what's happening?" asked Draco.

"Well we're going to have breakfast then later there is going to be a, small services for Professor McGonagall then I think the headmasters going cut this year short so we all might be just heading home" said Blaise.

Both Harry and Draco nodded.

They all continued down the hall and into the great hall.

* * *

 

*****great hall*****

When the group of friends walked in and looked around the black Hogwarts banners was hanging they each hugged one another sat down, Albus stood up to address the students.

"we received many losses during this battle and because of that the rest of the year is cancelled after breakfast you may all go pack your trunks and do whatever you wish then later we will be having a small service for Professor McGonagall before returning home."

With that Albus sat back down.

Just then breakfast appeared the entire student body just picked at their food none of them were really in the mood to eat. Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor table; many of the students were quietly morning the loss of their house mates and their head of house.

The Weasely were sitting quietly together morning the loss of their sister and brother, Harry then looked over at the Slytherin table Draco caught his eye and gave him a sad smile on his left, Pansy was weeping over the loss of her best friends Daphne Astoria, and Ginny she was being comforted by Blaise. While on the other side of Draco Gregory had a lost look on his face like the loss of Vincent hadn’t really sunk in.

 _It most likely hasn't sunk in that Vincent is really gone and i know how he's feeling after all it still doesn't feel like I've lost my father or my god father it hasn't sunk in for me yet ether_ Harry thought.

Then looked up at the teachers and spotted Angel Severus and Spike he gave them a weak smile before turning away and going back to his meal. After eating everyone went back to their common rooms.

* * *

 

*****Gyrffindor common room/ entrance hall*****

Harry Neville George Ron and Hermione went up and packed their trunks then walk out they were all walking down the corridor when they met up with their Slytherin friends together they walked to the entrance hall There they me with Severus Angel and Spike.

Angel and Spike stepped forward and hugged Draco and Harry who were still mad at what their boyfriends did but feeling the weight of the lives lost in the war didn't push them away when Angel and Spike tried to hug them.

After they pulled back Severus stepped forward.

"Harry Draco I'm going to go See Lily and Remus would you like to come I Promise we'll be back for Minerva service" said Severus.

 Harry and Draco both nodded.

 Then with a waved to their friends headed down to the dungeon.

* * *

 

*****Dungeons/Severus room/St Mungo's Hospital******

The three of them walked into Severus room and over to the fire place Severus turned to them.

"you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah we are" said Draco.

Looking back at Harry the dark hair wizard nodded his eyes downcast.

Severus closed his eyes for a second the opened them again walked over to Harry and hugged him.

“Harry although your father and godfather are gone I want you to know everything is going to be ok." 

With that Severus stepped back then all three stepped into the fire place Severus dropped the floo.

"St Mungo's Hospital."

*****St Mungo's Hospital/the Creature-Induced Injuries ward*****

The three arrived and stepped out of the fire place, used a cleaning spell on their robes and walked up to the desk.

"We're here to see Mr Remus Black and Mrs Potter" said Severus.

"Yes, their ready to reserve visors now" said the witch.

"thank you"

With that the three of them walked off and down to the Creature-Induced Injuries ward when they got there they walked in and saw Lily and Remus they were awake and sitting up.

"MUM MOONY" Harry yelled

"AUNT LILY" yelled Draco

With that the boys raced over giving Lily a hug then Harry moved to go hug Remus.

"Hello cub" said Remus as he returned the hug.

Harry pulled back and bit his lip.

"Did you hear about Padfoot and Prongs." 

Remus closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears at the loss of his husband and best friend.  

"I did cub" replied Remus.

 He opened his eyes Harry hugged his other godfather harder than before. Lily looked over at Harry.

"I also heard about your father Harry dear" said Lily.

While whipping away a stray tear.

"Oh Lily" said Severus.

He sat on the edge of her bed and gathered the woman into his arms.

"Mum" said Harry as he moved over to his mother’s bedside and gave her a hug.

Surprisingly Draco moved over and sat with Remus.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr Black" said Draco.

"Thank you Draco"

"Good news is the master is gone along with Angelus and William but we did lose some people" said Draco sadly.

"Who did we lose?" asked Remus.

"We lost Professor McGonagall, Ginny Vincent Lavender Fred Mr. Potter as well as Daphne and Astoria Greengrass but we also lot a few 4th year students as well" said Draco.

"I'm sorry" said Remus.

They stayed a little bit longer then left with a hug to Lily and a hand shake to Remus with Harry sneaking in a hug as well. With that they all walk out but Draco stopped them. 

"Um uncle Sev can...can we go see mum please?" asked Draco.

"Sure" then the three of them walk off to the fourth floor and to the Janus Thickey Ward

* * *

 

*****Janus Thickey Ward******

When they got to the ward, they were greeted by the motherly healer Miriam.

 "hello Miriam " said Severus.

"Oh, Severus good to see you and Draco you’ve grown into a fine young lad" said Miriam.

 Giving Draco a hug she then spots Harry.

"And who is this?" asked Miriam.

"This is my best friend and godbrother Harry" said Draco.

This would be the 1 time in 7 years that he would be seeing his mother. the first and last time he saw his mother was a year after it happened he and Severus went to see her as a birthday present for Draco's 11th birthday however after seeing her and spending time with her Draco left in tears and it was then that Severus said he would not bring Draco back Draco agreed because it hurt him too much to see his once elegant beautiful loving mother in that state. 

"Why don't you take a seat in the seating area and I'll go get you mother" said Miriam.

"Thank you" said Draco

They walked over and sat down.

A few minutes later Miriam brought Narcissa over and sat her in the chair.

"Hello mother" said Draco.

Narcissa looked up yet Draco could tell she wasn't really looking at him more like looking though him.

"I'm doing well uncle Severus is taking care of me and I'm enjoying school Draco knew his mother didn't really understand what he was saying but he'd like to think that she did. Draco looked up at her Narcissa was still wearing that dazed unforced look on her face and it brought tears to his eyes.

He got up and dropped to his knees in front of her and buried his face in her lap and burst into tears.

Meanwhile Narcissa just stocked his hair but didn't really pay attenuation.

"Draco" said Harry.

The boy was about to go to his friend when a hand on his shoulder stopped him he looked up and saw Severus shake his head after a few minuet Severus walked over and pulled the young man to his feet and wiped his tears.

"We need to go Draco"

Then boy nodded weakly.

Severus nodded over to Miriam the healer walked over and took Narcissa away Severus put his arm aground Draco and walked back to Harry he then put his other arm around Harry and walked out of the room and down to the main floor and floo’ed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 

***** Hogwarts/Severus rooms*****

When they got back to Severus room Draco stumbled out of the fireplace only to have Severus reach out and steady him.

"Thanks Uncle Severus" said Draco.

Severus nodded.

Then all three of them walked out and to the great hall.

* * *

****Great Hall*****

When they walked in the black Hogwarts banners were still hanging up and many of the students and teachers were all sitting down Harry spotted Angel and Draco spotted Spike the boys hugged Severus and made their way over to their boyfriends when they got near Spike and Angel they were both pulled into and embrace Harry sighed at the feel of being wrapped up in Angel's arms. Draco on the other hand snuggled into Spike and tightening his hold he had around Spike's waist not wanting to let go.

After that they pulled back the four of them moved to sit with their friends George Ron Neville Hermione Blaise Gregory and Pansy Hermione was a mess she and Minerva had a very close bond and her Professor's death was hitting her heard. They sat and listened to the service that the headmaster was giving.

Afterwards the group of friends hugged helping each other to cope with the loss of a friend or family member and the loss of a Professor they all did a group hug Albus left to take care of the casket and get it buried. Meanwhile everyone moved outside and used their wands to conjure gold and red balloons and then let them go

"Good bye Professor" Hermione Whispered.

when that was over with the group of friends put their arms around each other moved back inside along with the rest of the students and Professors then the student moved back to their common rooms and began packing for the journey home. Once done Severus Spike and Angel took the students down to hogsmead.

* * *

 

*****Hogsmead station*****

After everyone was on excluding the group of friends they began saying good bye and hugged Harry and Draco and told them they would see them on board before stepping onto the train leaving only Spike Draco Harry Angel and Severus on the platform.

The boys hugged Severus then hugged and kissed their lover’s goodbye.

 "we'll see you at the train station" said Severus.

 The boys nodded and got on the train.

 It began taking off when it could not be seen anymore that’s when the three Professors disappear with a pop

 

RCS please

THE END

 Finished it on 23/3/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this but now its over i can not Believe its been 9 months since i statred this story wow thank you all who lets kudos and hits xoxoxo now that its completed i look forward to the comment if any wish to leave some as some reader like to wait until the story is finished before commenting on the story


End file.
